Les rebelles
by AimCy
Summary: Il y a Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il y a l'Ordre et ses alliés. Et il y a les rebelles. Alors que l'Ordre se lie de confiance avec Scorpius, le chef des rebelles, Hermione retourne chez ses parents pour y récupérer quelques effets personnels. Ce qu'elle y découvrira retracera la ligne de sa vie.
1. Un

Update - 30 avril 2016

**\- I -**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu tuer Dumbledore, Harry le savait, il l'avait vu baisser sa baguette et l'avait aussi entendu lui dire que s'il ne le faisait pas, ils allaient le tuer. Les mangemorts avaient pris place autour de Draco pour assister à la déchéance du grand sorcier, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Puis Rogue s'était amené, l'avait tassé de son chemin et avait mis fin aux jours du directeur de Poudlard.

Et Draco avait dû suivre Bellatrix, Rogue, Greyback et d'autres mangemorts jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Entrainer de force, Harry en était persuadé. Aveuglé par la rage de la perte du grand homme, Harry les avait suivit en criant à Rogue que Dumbledore croyait en lui… qu'il avait confiance en lui, le sommant de se retourner et de se battre. Rogue contrait ses sorts aussi facilement qu'Harry Potter volait sur un balai, avant de le neutraliser et le laisser là, étendu dans l'herbe, la nuit bien avancée, près de la maison de Hagrid qui brûlait violemment sous les rires fous de Bellatrix et acolytes. Il en avait parlé à Hermione, Ron en retrait, au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie. Elle lui avait demandé s'il, Draco Malfoy, celui qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis tant de semaines, l'avait fait et il lui avait répondu à la négative… que ça avait toujours été Rogue.

Pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, quand ils s'étaient fait capturer, Ron, Hermione et lui, et qu'ils avaient été emmenés au manoir des Malfoy… Draco semblait terrorisé. Sous la menace de Bellatrix, il n'avait pas pu se résigner à affirmer que c'était bel et bien lui, Harry Potter.

Bellatrix l'avait agenouillé par terre, où le recherché était assis, et là encore… il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Bellatrix s'était éloignée, cherchant une baguette pour désenfler le visage du prisonnier. La supplique silencieuse qu'il avait faite à Draco n'était pas passée inaperçue. D'un accord tout aussi silencieux, il lui avait fait la promesse de ne rien dire.

Et Bellatrix était tombé sur l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, la seule relique des quatre maisons de Poudlard que Voldemort n'avait pas en sa possession. Elle poussa Ron et Harry aux mains de Pettigrow qui les enferma dans les cachots du manoir tandis qu'Hermione était gardée là haut, hurlant de douleur devant la torture de sa tante complètement dérangée. Au moment où Pettigrow était redescendu aux cachots, Harry et Ron en avait profité pour s'évader. Remontant l'escalier de pierres jusqu'à la salle principale, ils avaient trouvés Hermione, dos à Bellatrix, menacée par la lame d'un poignard appuyée sous son menton. C'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient abandonnés leurs baguettes, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Draco les ramassa, hésitant, puis Bellatrix lui demanda d'appeler le Maître.

Il avait tressailli. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne voulait pas. Lucius s'était avancé, honteux de son rejeton, et avait relevé sa manche au moment où Dobby faisait tomber le lustre de fer forgé sur Bellatrix et Hermione. Tout s'était passé tellement vite; Bellatrix avait baissé sa garde et Hermione s'était précipité sur Ron. Harry avait fondu sur Draco pour lui reprendre leurs baguettes, qu'il ne tenta même pas de retenir, la panique lui tirant les traîts. Puis Dobby les avait fait transplaner.

Harry avait à nouveau fait part de ses opinions à Ron et Hermione. Ron ne voulait rien entendre, Malfoy était un mangemort, point final. Hermione ne se rebutait pas, elle pesait les pours et les contres. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que son ami avait raison. Draco Malfoy semblait de plus en plus à flancher en faveur de l'Ordre.

Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler de rebelles. Il y avait Voldemort et son armée de mangemorts et il y avait l'Ordre et ses alliés. Plus Voldemort prenait en puissance et en volume, plus la résistance semblait s'essouffler, mais tenait le coup. McGonagall avait suspendu les cours à Poudlard et invités ceux qui croyaient en la victoire du bien de se joindre à eux.

Et venu le soir où Voldemort attaqua Poudlard. Harry s'était laissé tuer, il avait comprit qu'il était lui aussi un horcruxe. Il était revenu à lui, sentant quelqu'un à ses côtés. Immobile, il avait entendu Narcissa Malfoy lui parlé, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Et il l'avait entendu prononcer ce simple mot; mort.

Hagrid l'avait porté, escorté par les mangemorts et Voldemort, jusque dans l'enceinte du château. Voldemort était hystérique, criait à qui voulait l'entendre, ou ne voulait pas, que Harry Potter était mort. Puis il y avait eu l'affrontement. Harry n'avait su comment, ni pourquoi, mais leurs baguettes respectives s'étaient détruites d'elles-mêmes en se fissurant et éclatant. Ça avait sonné la fin de la bataille, une trêve non prévue.

Les mangemorts s'étaient repliés, tous sans exception, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. La baguette de sureau n'était plus. Pourquoi, des trois reliques de la mort, ne restait-il que la cape d'invisibilité? La cape et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le seul artefact des fondateurs n'ayant pas été transformé en horcruxe.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois. Des attaques étaient recensées autant dans le monde moldu que dans celui des sorciers. Le ministère de la Magie était toujours sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les raffleurs et les mangemorts faisant la loi dans les rues. Et surtout, leurs têtes étaient mises à prix.

D'autres jours, d'autres semaines et d'autres mois s'écoulèrent. La liste des prisonniers s'allongeait, les morts triplaient et l'on ne comptait plus les blessés.

Des années s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction des baguettes quand l'Ordre entendit finalement parler des rebelles sur la radio des sorciers.

Des ondes clandestines transmises irrégulièrement pour éviter d'être repéré. Ils s'étaient montrés discrets. Très. Aucuns noms n'étaient jamais prononcés, jusqu'à ce que des informations transmises à l'Ordre soient validées comme concrètes. Kingsley avait finalement réussit à créer un lien de confiance avec l'un des rebelles prénommé Scorpius. Après recherche, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aucun sorcier ne se dénommait ainsi et qu'il s'agissait d'un surnom.

Et que Scorpius était leur chef.

Il y eut silence radio pendant près de trois mois. Des spéculations sur la chute de l'Ordre se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre. Harry et Ron étaient maintenant autant consulté que Kingsley. Hermione aussi, mais elle préférait de loin s'en remettre à ses amis et soigner les blessés. Poudlard avait été rafistolé au fil du temps, à l'aide des membres de la résistance. Poudlard était leur base, leurs fondations, le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Le soleil était couché depuis près d'une heure. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit, l'été ayant fait place à un automne précoce accompagné de température au dessous de la normal. Puisqu'Hermione était de corvée de radio, qui ne signalait plus rien depuis quelque temps, elle en profita pour réviser ses manuels de médicomagie. Puis, un son, une interférence s'éleva de la radio et c'est à peine si elle entendit la voix s'élever de l'émetteur-récepteur.

«Dans quinze minutes, où la deuxième tâche du tournois.»


	2. Deux

Update - 30 avril 2016

-** II -**

Avais-je bien entendu? J'hallucinais, c'était certain. Je tendis l'oreille à nouveau, mais rien ne fût répété. Rendez-vous dans quinze minutes, je n'avais définitivement pas le temps de demander un second avis, ni d'aviser Harry ou Kingsley qui étaient je ne sais où dans le château. Nous attendions, non _espérions_, une rencontre depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais là, tout de suite? Bordel de merde! _Où la deuxième tâche du tournoi._ Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers? Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse en me déplaçant à travers le château, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Qu'elle était la deuxième tâche… le lac! L'adrénaline fusait dans mes veines, tel que je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme. Je quittai la chaleur enveloppante du Hall et couru jusqu'à la cours arrière. Je traversai le pont de bois qui avait été rebâti récemment et empruntai les escaliers longeant la falaise, ceux qui menait aux quais des barques.

Le froid de la nuit me pénétrait jusqu'aux os, seul le croissant de lune diffusait un doux halo se reflétant sur l'eau noire. Il n'y avait personne, tout était silencieux, étais-je au bon endroit? Pourtant, j'étais certaine que la deuxième tâche avait eue lieu ici, au lac. Peut-être parlait-il des gradins? Mais ils se trouvaient au centre du lac!

«Lumos…» chuchotai-je.

Je gardai ma baguette près de moi, contrôlant la luminosité pour n'envoyer qu'un faible signal, mais assez voyant pour obtenir une réponse. _Allez_, _répondez_! Les seuls bruits qui venaient à mes oreilles étaient le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent et le clapotis de l'eau sur les gravas. Et la vis, cette petite étincelle bleutée au centre des eaux noires. Il n'en fallu pas plus que je transplanais jusqu'à elle.

Réapparaissant sur la plateforme, je me sentis tomber par derrière. J'étouffai inconsciemment un cri en essayant de me rattraper, mais je perdis pied au moment ou une main m'agrippa par le collet avant que je ne bascule pour de bon, et me ramena au centre de la structure flottante. Je me penchai en avant, les mains sur les genoux, me ressaisissant, reprenant mon souffle. Mon cœur voulait me sortir de la poitrine. Je l'avais échappé belle… n'étant pas venu ici depuis, quoi… dix ans? Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir mal jaugé mon transplanage, réalisant que j'aurais très bien pu finir noyée si ça n'avait été de l'inconnu qui m'avait rattrapé _in extremis_.

«Ça va?» me demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle que j'avais entendu à la radio et beaucoup plus jeune de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

«Oui, merci.»

Je soufflai, me redressant. Mon regard se posa sur l'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait à quelques mètres de distance. Il ne me faisait pas dos, mais j'étais incapable de voir son visage ou de discerner quelques traits que se soit. La capuche d'un manteau sombre lui recouvrant la tête, bloquant toute accès.

«On a failli ne pas intercepter le message, vous savez?»

«Kingsley m'a fait comprendre que la radio n'était jamais laissé seule.» répondit-il brusquement. «Ce qui me surprend, c'est que lui ne soit pas là.»

«J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avertir qui que se soit…»

Il bougea, toujours masqué par la noirceur alors que j'étais complètement à découvert. Il se déplaça près du rebord de la plateforme, il semblait observer l'eau et leva la tête pour regarder la lune. Mes yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre et je distinguais maintenant certains détails aux vêtements de mon interlocuteur. Son manteau en laine noire lui arrivait juste sous les fesses. Cinq boutons d'argent ornaient chaque manche au niveau des poignets ainsi qu'un grand col relevé en guise de coupe vent. Il était maintenant de dos, soit il avait confiance en moi ou bien je ne le terrorisais pas le moins du monde.

«Je suis Hermione Grang…»

«Je sais qui tu es, j'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir parler à Kingsley» me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

«Je peux transmettre les informations que vous me donnerez, y a pas de problème…»

«C'est un peu plus compliqué» m'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Le silence se fit. C'était plutôt agaçant comme conversation. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement en arriver aux faits?

«Vous êtes Scorpius…»

Ça n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.

«Si vous me laissez quelques minutes, je peux aller le chercher…»

«Non, surtout pas.»

«Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en lui?»

«...» Et encore ce foutu silence. «J'ai confiance en lui.»

Il soupira. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Doutait-il de moi? S'il savait qui j'étais, pourquoi doutait-il? Sans aucune prétention, j'étais tout de même Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait qui nécessitait absolument Kingsley? Scorpius se retourna pour me faire face et releva sa manche gauche pour découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres dont la couleur tranchait violemment avec la pâleur de sa peau. Je savais que les rebelles étaient des mangemorts, mais ça me faisait quand même un drôle d'effet de la voir sans qu'il n'y ait de sang et de hurlement tout autour.

«On a un problème» me dit-il en rabaissant sa manche. «Il y a une taupe dans vos rangs.»

«Je vous demande pardon?!» M'exclamai-je, choquée.

Et Scorpius retira sa capuche, la lune éclairant son visage, ses cheveux.

«Malfoy…»

Il m'observa sans bouger, anticipant toutes réactions négatives à son encontre que se soit. Je ne dis rien, accusant le coup, puis fermai les yeux. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis que la baguette de sureau avait été détruite. C'était étrange, ça se bousculait dans ma tête, comme si j'avais toujours su qui était Scorpius, comme une évidence me sautant aux yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous nous sommes fait infiltrer?» demandai-je en rouvrant les yeux le regardant droit dans les siens.

«Les mangemorts ont reçu de nouvelles informations concernant vos dernières réunions et vos prochains déplacements. C'est précisément à ce sujet que je voulais m'entretenir avec Kingsley. Valider certaines informations.»

«D'accord… Malfoy... ou Scorpius... je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler! (dis-je plutôt pour moi-même que pour lui) Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?»

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Mon cerveau récapitulait. J'avais transplané aux quais et il m'avait dit de ne rien faire tout simplement, que je devais garder ça pour moi. C'était un test, je le savais, un test quelque peu insultant lorsque quiconque sait qui vous êtes. Surtout venant de sa part. Si ça s'ébruitait, il saurait que j'avais parlé. Scorpius… ou Malfoy… ou peu importe, m'avait demandé du temps. Il m'avait dit qu'il mènerait une enquête de son côté et que je devais oublier cette soirée. J'empruntai les escaliers et traversai à nouveau le pont en sens inverse. Il était temps que j'atteigne la chaleur des couloirs parce que j'étais frigorifiée.

Oublier cette soirée… _pfff!_ C'était facile, non? Mais surtout, quelle soirée! Scorpius était Draco Malfoy. Qui l'aurait cru?

Il y avait eu quelques hypothèses où son nom avait été mentionné, mais personne n'avait cru que Scorpius serait bel et bien Draco Malfoy. Son statut et son grade chez les fidèles faisait de lui le fantasme de tout allié, mais sa position le mettait systématiquement en danger à chaque jeu de pion. Avec le recul il était logique que les rebelles soient la seconde génération à faire la guerre, pourquoi, sinon, les plus anciens mangemorts auraient changés de camp?

Les journées suivantes passèrent rapidement. Je n'avais rien dit ni rien laissé paraître. Ça me pesait de garder un secret comme celui-ci, mais je savais que c'était pour le mieux, pour le bien de tous. La population de Poudlard se réunissait que très rarement, tous s'affairant à d'autres tâches. Certains étaient en mission, dont Harry, Ron et Kingsley, d'autres étaient attitrés à la recherche, comme moi et certains professeurs, quand je n'étais pas de corvée au triage, tandis que d'autres, encore, formaient les troupes en attaque et en défense.

J'étais incapable de laissé Malfoy faire des recherches seul de son côté afin de trouver l'intrus. J'avais passé la semaine à observer chaque fait et gestes des gens avec qui je cohabitais, à en devenir obsessionnel. Penchée au dessus d'une tonne de papier je regardai ma montre, l'heure du repas était presque terminée. Je soupirai et ramassai quelques journaux moldus, qui m'avaient été apporté la veille, et descendit à la Grande Salle. Je croisai Ginny et la saluai rapidement. Elle était en grande discussion avec Harry et ça n'avait rien de joyeux. Tout n'avait rien de joyeux, on s'empêchait de vivre, on s'étouffait. Ça n'était pas du tout surprenant que ça ait foiré entre Ron et moi. Je l'aime toujours, je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais plus comme avant. Mon amour pour lui s'est redéfini en amour fraternel. Je souhaite, j'espère de tout cœur que mes amis règle leurs problèmes, même si ça ne me concerne pas ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais les ruptures affectaient beaucoup le moral des troupes.

Remettant une de mes mèches brunes derrière mon oreille, je passai les grandes portes ouvragées de la Grande Salle et m'installai à un endroit où je pourrais poursuivre ma lecture sans être dérangé. Comme tout ce que l'Ordre faisait à Poudlard, je cherchais sans vraiment savoir ce que je pourrais trouver. Dernièrement, Minerva avait découvert, par le plus grand des hasards, des messages codés dans un journal moldu. Depuis, je m'étais attribué le projet de chercher dans les journaux. Connaissant se monde, je repèrerais beaucoup plus rapidement que d'autres ce qui n'y avait pas sa place. Je beurrai un petit pain aux œufs et le portai à ma bouche en tournant les pages du journal. Me voilà dans la rubrique de l'immobilier… ça en était décourageant, mais rien ne devait être laissé pour compte. Et là, je reconnu la maison de mes parents. Je n'avais jamais levé le sort de l'Oubliette, il était inconcevable qu'ils risquent quoi que se soit à cause de moi, seulement parce que j'étais doté de pouvoir magique. Maintenant ils vendaient leur maison. Troublée, l'appétit dans les talons, je repoussai mon assiette, ramassai les journaux et montai voir Kingsley.

«Hermione! Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?» me demanda-t-il en souriant.

«Quelque chose, oui… quelque chose d'intéressant, ça dépend du point de vue…»

Je lui tendis le journal où j'avais encerclé la petite annonce. Kinglsey me le prit des mains et y jeta un coup d'œil, puis m'interrogea du regard en levant un sourcil.

«C'est la maison de mes parents… »

«Je vois. Vous aimeriez y retourner?»

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. J'aimerais, beaucoup même, mais n'osais pas formuler ma demande. Je me sentais comme une petite fille qu'on allait gronder. J'avais conscience que ma requête mobiliserait des aurores et que, pour si peu, elle ne serait probablement pas retenue. D'un autre côté, qui n'ose rien n'a rien. J'hochai doucement la tête à l'affirmative et levai les yeux.

«Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse dans l'immédiat, je dois en discuter avec le conseil. Je te donne une réponse le plus tôt possible, ça te va?»

J'acquiesçai et sortis du bureau. J'en avait fini pour la journée et j'étais totalement crevée.

Je traversai les couloirs me menant au bas de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. On m'avait permis de m'installer dans les anciens appartements du professeur Trelawney. Mon chez moi, mon échappatoire au dessus de tous, la tour qui perçait les nuages. À chaque matin, j'étais doucement réveillée par des rayons de soleil orangés qui fusaient au travers des vitraux. C'était avec une étonnante surprise, lorsque je m'y étais mise à mon aise, que j'avais découvert un accès à un balcon juste assez grand pour y accueillir un fauteuil et une table à café. Je ne compte plus les fois où je m'y étais retrouvé pour lire, m'évader de la réalité qui nous rattrapait trop vite à tous les jours. Je refermai la porte, allumai la lampe à l'huile trônant près de mon lit et me dévêtis. Je détachai mon chignon et me glissai sous les couvertures fraîches avant de m'endormir au son des gouttes de pluie qui martelaient la couverture de cuivre du château.

Je rêvai de cheveux blonds et de marque des Ténèbres. Ça n'était pas un cauchemar, mais suffisamment mouvementé pour savoir, quand je me réveillai, que le chef des rebelles me tourmentait. On frappa à ma porte avec insistance. J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Je m'assis, en panique et demandai de bien vouloir me donner un petit moment, me dépêchant à trouver des vêtements à enfiler, puis la voix d'Harry retentit.

«Allez, viens, tu peux entrer!» lançai-je, en terminant de m'habiller.

«Salut… dit donc… je viens de te réveiller, là?»

«Euh… ouais…»

Il se moqua de moi, mais la jalousie planait dans son regard vert. Il était assez difficile de dormir dans les conditions actuelles, à moins de prendre une potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais encore… si nous nous faisions attaquer en plein nuit, beaucoup d'entre nous ne se réveilleraient pas. Alors on préférait prendre notre mal en patience.

«Ça va avec Ginny?»

Et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

«Kingsley a tenu une réunion ce matin» dit-il, détournant la conversation. «Il a mentionné ton désir de retourner dans la maison de tes parents.»

J'étais tout ouïe, désormais, suspendue à ses lèvres.

«On en a tous conclus que s'était inutile de réunir des aurores pour un brin de nostalgie.»


	3. Trois

Update - 30 avril 2016

**\- III - **

«Je suis désolé», avait-il marmonné avant de quitté ma chambre.

Ma maison, mes parents… qu'un brin de _nostalgie?_ Non, mais! Pour qui il se prend?! S'il avait employé d'autres mots, je n'aurais pas probablement pas été aussi en colère. Mais, _vraiment?_ Étais-je insignifiante à ce point à leurs yeux, à ses yeux!? La rage et la peine me bourdonnaient aux oreilles. J'essuyai mes larmes durement du revers de la main et empoignai le journal qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de mon fauteuil avant de déserter.

J'avais envie de tout casser, de frapper, me défouler. Pourquoi Harry ne comprend-il pas que c'est important pour moi? Que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'eux et que bientôt il ne restera plus rien. Il n'a jamais pu connaître ses parents et en souffre encore aujourd'hui... Moi, j'ai grandis auprès d'eux et j'ai due faire en sorte qu'ils m'oublient pour leur sécurité, pour la mienne. Et ça me tue, un peu plus chaque jour. Mes parents ne sont plus à mes côtés et ne le seront probablement plus jamais. Si je me maris un jour, mon père ne m'escortera pas à l'autel. Si j'ai des enfants, ma mère ne sera pas à mes côtés pour me conseiller, me guider, me rassurer. J'avais besoin d'y retourner, c'était viscéral, juste pour rapporter quelques objets de ma vie d'avant, sentir mes parents auprès de moi juste un moment.

Je me résignai. Y aller seule était du suicide, surtout si je dois me servir de la magie pour y entrer discrètement. Je soupirai et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'annonce. Une lueur traversa mes yeux, l'annonce indiquait qu'une visite libre aurait lieu dans deux jours. C'était parfait! Je pourrais m'y rendre aisément. De plus, je n'éveillerais aucun soupçon à entrer dans la demeure. Un sourire prit possession de mes lèvres, Harry ne veut pas? Tant pis, j'irai quand même. Malgré le danger. C'était une histoire de quelques heures, d'une journée tout au plus. Je n'aurai qu'à prétexter ne pas me sentir bien et «m'enfermer» dans ma chambre jusqu'à mon retour.

Après le repas du soir, je repris mon poste de garde à la radio, mes bouquins de médicomagie sous le bras. treize jours que nous n'avions eus de contact. Est-ce que Scorpius avait trouvé qui était la taupe? Parce qu'ici, tout s'embrouillait. On est tellement tous sur la défensive qu'on a tous l'air suspect. Mon esprit vagabonda je ne sais où, incapable de se concentrer sur l'ablation de l'appendice, jusqu'à ce que je me surprenne à évaluer silencieusement les risques de me rendre seule à Londres. La route menant d'un château perdu au milieu des Highlands en Écosse jusqu'à mon ancienne maison en banlieue de Londres ne se ferait pas qu'en quelques minutes. Mon regard se posa sur la radio.

Est-ce que…? Non… La leur était-elle aussi surveillée que la nôtre? Si Harry ne veut pas prendre la peine de se déplacer pour moi, Scorpius lui? ...Mais à quoi tu penses ma vieille… Draco Malfoy, t'accompagner de son plein gré juste pour tes beaux yeux? Je ne perds rien à essayer, s'il ne veut pas, j'irai seule. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, personne dans le couloir. J'étirai mon bras et empoignai l'émetteur.

«Message à Scorpius.» dis-je fébrilement, dans le microphone. «Point de rencontre dans quinze minutes».

Je ne répétai pas mon message et n'attendis rien en retour. Mon pouls augmenta. Je venais vraiment de lancer un appel à Malfoy… Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et quittai la pièce en attrapant ma veste. Mon pas était rapide sans courir. Je ne voulais pas alerter qui que se soit de ma petite escapade nocturne et, par chance je ne croisai personne sur mon chemin. Quand j'atteins le pont de bois, je me mis à courir, dévalant les escaliers tout aussi rapidement. Je souhaitais le voir, espérant qu'il m'ait entendu. Qu'il me parle des avancées de ses recherches, des rebelles, qu'il me sorte de ma routine mortelle.

Les transplanages étaient étroitement surveillés à partir du ministère, espionnant nos déplacements et nos fréquences. Je me rapprochai le plus près possible des plateformes pour diminuer la distance et disparu des berges. Cette fois, j'étais bien atterrie au centre de celle-ci. Je fis un tour sur moi-même et constatai gravement qu'il n'y avait personne. Je grimpai l'échelle qui me mena au second étage des gradins flottant et observai le paysage tout autour. Le château se dressant dans la noirceur de la nuit tombée, les falaises, la Forêt Interdite. Le vent soufflait mes cheveux me couvrant la vue. Je pris l'élastique à mon poignet et les attachai en queue de cheval. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

«Tu m'as fait peur!» m'exclamai-je, une main sur le cœur. «Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrives en bas».

Et je vis son balai. Je notai mentalement d'en utiliser un la prochaine fois que j'aurais à me déplacer clandestinement.

«Tu voulais me voir?»

Question simple, ton neutre. Je me surpris à l'analyser, à voir combien il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long, une frange lui tombant devant les yeux, une barbe courte et entretenue accentuant ses joues creuses et sa mâchoire carrée.

«Je… voulais… je dois…» qu'est-ce que je dis?! «Je me demandais si tu avais une piste. À propos de tu sais quoi…»

Il me jaugea silencieusement, m'observant. Il savait que je mentais.

«Bon d'accord... Je dois me rendre à Londres, j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer et personne n'est disposé à m'accompagner.»

Il s'approcha, plongeant son regard couleur acier dans le mien.

«Et tout bonnement, tu penses à faire appel aux rebelles?»

Son ton était toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi non-Malfoyen. Ses yeux obliquèrent là d'où je venais et revenant à l'endroit où je me tenais.

«Tu as transplané?»

«Oui.»

Je lui répondis aussi calmement qu'il s'adressait à moi, relevant la tête. Il grogna et prit place sur un banc à ma droite. «Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose?»

«C'est confidentiel.»

«Granger, il va me falloir plus que ça pour que je m'absente de sa sainte majesté.»

Je m'assis à côté de lui en essayant d'ignorer son regard insistant.

«Je vois. C'est personnel et Potter ne veut pas se déplacer pour toi?»

«Exactement…»

Ma voix fit écho de ma déception plutôt que de ma frustration. J'essayai de rattraper le coup;

«J'ai rien dit, tu sais? Et rien à propos de Scorpius.»

«Je sais. Merci.» Un ange passa. «Quand, exactement, dois-tu te rendre à Londres?»

«Impérativement après demain.»

Nous restâmes là un moment en silence, les reflets argent de la lune brillant à la surface de l'eau. Scorpius me raccompagna sur la terre ferme, me faisant monter derrière lui sur son balai. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que je transplane à nouveau, évoquant que nous devions garder notre point de rencontre clair de toute trace de magie importante. Il s'était finalement décidé à m'accompagner à Londres et nous avions convenu de se retrouver au terminus du Poudlard Express avant le levé du soleil.

Au deuxième matin, les étoiles scintillaient encore quand je franchis les immenses portes grillagées de l'enceinte du château. J'avançais à pas régulier sur l'ancienne route des calèches, le vent faisant danser les branches presque nues des arbres. Quand j'atteins le quai d'embarquement, le ciel se teintait doucement de turquoise. Le sol était gelé, l'herbe craquant sous mes pas. Je montai sur le quai de béton laissé à l'abandon et scrutai les alentours à la recherche d'ennemis embusqués. Ça n'était pas le temps de baisser ma garde, une seule erreur et s'en était fini. Une branche craqua sur ma gauche et je le vis, à l'orée de la forêt. J'étais soulagée, il avait tenu parole. Je m'approchai, me retenant de courir.

«Nerveuse?»

«Assez…» Malfoy me déstabilisait. Je n'aurais jamais cru passer du temps en sa compagnie sans que les insultes nous pleuvent dessus. Voilà ce que la guerre donnait, elle changeait les gens.

Il enfourcha son balai et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à monter derrière lui.

«Je l'aurais juré, on ne perd pas facilement ses vieilles habitudes! Accroche-toi.» Me conseilla-t-il.

Mais de quoi parlait-il? De mon escapade? Et je compris... voler sur un balai. Comment savait-il pour ma crainte des balais?

Joignant la parole au geste il empoigna mes poignets qu'il passa autour de sa taille. «Je vais voler le plus rapidement possible pour que la route soit courte.»

«Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir transplaner…»

«Tout à fait d'accord… mais ta signature magique juxtaposant la mienne n'est pas la meilleure des idées.»

Il avait raison. Raison de voler rapidement, raison sur la longueur du trajet. Le voyage en train nous prenait tout un après-midi, à quoi avais-je sincèrement pensée?

Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil pointait 8 heures quand Malfoy nous fit atterrir en douceur sous le pont de la voix ferrée. Nous devions faire une pause. Pas lui, mais j'en avais grandement besoin. Dès que mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol, j'allai m'accroupir la tête entre les jambes, le dos aux briques rouges effritées par le temps. Malfoy montait la garde en marchant de long en large, jetant des sortilèges des désillusion à tout va. Il s'était arrêté pile au bon endroit, parfait pour ne pas être à découvert et stratégique pour la vue dégagée sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Je soupirai beaucoup plus bruyamment que je ne l'aurais cru et je le vis se retourner pour me regarder. Je ne devais vraiment pas avoir l'air dans mon assiette parce qu'il me demanda;

«Vas-tu te mettre à vomir partout?»

«Si on me donnait le choix; j'affronterais Voldemort 100 fois plutôt que de voler sur un balai…»

Draco toussa, portant son poing devant sa bouche en détournant le regard. Est-ce qu'il riait? C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, différent, détendu.

«En tout cas, à voir ta tête, j'en doute pas une seconde!»

«Ah ouais?», lui répondis-je en lui lançant une petite pierre qui trainait à mes côtés.

Je me relevai et nous nous remîmes en route. Ce fût long et pénible, mais nous atteignîmes Londres peu avant 11 heures. Nous arrêtâmes, après avoir caché son balai, dans une station service pour nous rafraîchir un peu avant d'affronter la maison. Je le mis rapidement au fait, lui expliquant ce qu'était une visite libre et que la résidence visée était l'endroit où j'avais grandis. Je savais exactement où chercher et quoi. Seulement, la boîte se trouvait dans le plafond de mon placard.

Je ne crois jamais avoir connu Malfoy sous cet angle, gentil sans poser de questions inutiles, respectant mon silence. Je n'avais pas encore passé la porte de la maison de mes parents que je me demandais comment j'aurais fait seule. Je lui en étais tellement reconnaissante et il ne le saurait jamais.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Draco était étonné. Il ne savait pas encore comment percevoir la situation et ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle, Hermione Granger, lui demande de l'aide. Il ne s'était attendu, tout court, à ce que se soit elle qui se présente à l'appel de la rencontre et quand il avait retirer son capuchon, découvrant son visage… le calme qu'elle avait. Aucunes insultes. Le savait-elle avant? Connaissait-elle son identité avant de se dévoiler? Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il lui était semblé qu'elle n'était plus aussi proche de Potter et Weasley, qui sait ce que la guerre peut causer à toute relation saine. Il avait probablement raison, mais ça n'était pas une question à poser à la légère, il était toujours Malfoy et Malfoy ne s'est jamais intéressé plus qu'il ne le fallait à la née-moldue.

Les voilà devant la maison, une dame bien vêtue accueillant les visiteurs à l'entrée armée d'un sourire factice. Il avança, mais elle ne suivait plus. Il stoppa et se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'elle fixait la bâtisse. Il la rejoint en trois pas et lui prit la main. Deux fois dans la même journée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

«Ça va aller, je ne te lâcherai pas.»

Il savait ce que c'était de perdre tout ce que l'on avait. De plus, ils ne devaient pas s'attarder, donc... plus tôt elle aurait trouvé sa boîte, plus tôt il serait de retour aux côtés de Voldemort. Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants, puis se recomposa un visage paisible. Ils avancèrent vers la dame souriante, Draco la tenant toujours par la main. Elle se présenta comme étant la courtière immobilière, leur décrit rapidement les points positifs de son produit et fit d'énormes sous-entendus sur les familles en devenirs et le nombre de chambres à coucher. Elle les invita ensuite à entrer et de lui revenir avec de bons commentaires.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Mes parents n'étaient pas sur place. D'un côté ça me soulageait, mais de l'autre, je n'arrivais plus à parler, ma gorge me faisant souffrir tellement l'émotion était forte. Bientôt huit ans que j'avais quitté cette vie, mes parents, mon chez moi. Les souvenirs refluant, je portai ma main libre à ma bouche et étouffai un sanglot.

«Vous allez bien?» m'interrogea l'agente.

«Oui, oui! Vous l'avez rendu émotive à parler d'enfants!» Lui répondit nonchalamment Draco.

Il reporta son attention sur moi et me demanda discrètement où était ma chambre. Je lui pointai l'escalier en inspirant un bon coup et il m'y emmena. La porte de mon ancienne chambre était ouverte, donnant sur une pièce reconfigurée. Il ne restait rien qui ne m'ait appartenu. Pas même la couleur des murs. Mon cœur se serra encore, mais j'y entrai quand même. Je lâchai la main de Malfoy et me dirigeai vers le placard, baguette en main. Je lançai un _Accio_ à la boîte et l'attrapai pour la fourrer dans mon sac.

«C'est tout?»

«Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de mes parents, je te rejoins en bas.»

J'entrai dans la seconde pièce, doucement, m'imprégnant des odeurs. Je m'assis sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. _Oops_! J'avais oublié ce détail, ce tiroir brisé que je ne devais pas ouvrir à son maximum. Je me penchai pour le ramasser, m'agenouillant sur la moquette bleue. En le soulevant, mes doigts heurtèrent une masse inconnue sous celui-ci. Je remis le tiroir à sa place et regardai dessous. Un livre y était collé à l'aide de ruban adhésif gris. Un journal? Je le détachai soigneusement, évitant au maximum de l'abimer. La couverture rigide était recouverte d'un fin coton noir usé et terne tandis que les pages étaient jaunis et odorantes. Je l'ouvris délicatement et reconnus l'écriture de ma mère. Je refermai le tiroir et serrai le livre sur ma poitrine. Je l'enfouis dans mon sac, près de la boîte, et sortis rejoindre Malfoy au rez-de-chaussée.


	4. Quatre

Update - 23 mai 2016

**-IV-**

Je guidai Malfoy sur le chemin que nous avions emprunté un peu plus tôt. Rejoignant son balai en peu de temps, nous l'enfourchâmes pour le voyage du retour. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendait compte ou s'il ignorait les signes superbement, mais plus il volait vite et près du sol pour ne pas attirer les regards, plus je le serrais fort. Le ciel se couvrait et, malheureusement pour nous, nous nous dirigions pile sous une masse orageuse. La froideur du mois de novembre eue raison de nous quand la pluie glaciale se mit à nous fouetter le visage. Nos vêtements étaient trempés, jusqu'à nos chaussettes. Malfoy repéra rapidement le pont de la voix ferrée, où nous nous étions arrêtés en matinée, et y descendit en faisant face aux vents violents qui soufflaient sur la plaine.

J'étais grelottante, voir frigorifiée, mes dents claquant ensemble. J'empoignai ma baguette et séchai nos vêtements du mieux que je le pouvais. Déjà que je ne pouvais rien pour nos cheveux, mais c'était déjà ça.

«On devrait attendre que ça se calme avant de repartir», me dit-il, observant la lumière que diffusaient les éclairs dans le ciel.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et allumai un petit feu, discret et suffisamment chaud pour nous réchauffer. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et la clarté du jour baissait naturellement. Je sortis la boîte de mon sac et l'ouvrit. C'était une boite à chaussures tout simple recouverte d'autocollants luisants et rose. Des photos y prenaient place, que je regardai une à une. Des bracelets d'amitié que l'on m'avait offerts, quand j'étais jeune et insouciante de la vie en général. Des petits mots de la main de mes parents, une boucle d'oreille que j'aimais bien, dont la jumelle avait été perdue.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

_Une boîte de babioles?!_ pensa Draco, en soupirant. Il montait la garde, caché sous le pont, les abritant temporairement de la pluie et du vent. Le jour tombait rapidement et il éteignit le feu, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

Hermione rangea ses souvenirs et les cacha dans son sac. Ses doigts frôlèrent la reliure du journal de sa mère. Elle le sortit, et le porta à son nez pour le sentir. Elle pouvait bien adorer les livres, sa mère en était folle, elle aussi. Ouvrant délicatement la couverture, elle toucha, du bout des doigts, l'écriture de sa mère; _Ce journal appartient à Jean Granger_. C'était une écriture maladroite, pas celle qu'elle connaissait de sa mère. En tournant les pages, elle réalisa qu'elle avait débuté ses confidences vers l'âge de 14 ans. Elle ne lit pas, mais feuilleta plutôt les pages, admirant le changement de plume, l'adresse avec laquelle elle écrivait s'accentuait. Et elle tomba, au centre du journal, sur un écrin de velours noir caché dans les pages qui avaient été tailladées pour y permettre cet entreposage inopportun.

Draco n'avait rien manqué de la scène et était tout aussi curieux qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu pouvait bien cacher qui semblait aussi important? Un picotement passa sur sa Marque, étrange, mais pas un appel. Hermione prit délicatement l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Une bague lui tomba au creux de la main, les picotements de Draco recommencèrent.

«Je vais être appelé», l'informa-t-il.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle tenait une bague délicate, mais robuste à la fois, en argent sertie d'une pierre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ça ressemblait à un diamant, mais la pierre était légèrement brumeuse, un halo blanchâtre en son cœur. Draco se figea, le picotement avait fait place à une brûlure cuisante. Hermione enfila la bague à son doigt et Draco su qu'il était appelé à transplaner où il se trouvait déjà. La fumée noire caractéristique qui suivait les transplanages des mangemorts apparaissait au loin, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Hermione s'était relevé d'un bond, la peur au ventre, sa baguette à la main. Ils avaient été repérés. Au moment de l'apparition des mangemorts, Draco désarma Hermione.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

«Vous en avez mit du temps!», s'exclama-t-il, ton cinglant et hautain, s'adressant aux mangemorts qui m'encerclaient.

J'étais terrorisée, paralysée, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faisait très noir tout à coup, je ne distinguais que des silhouettes encapées et Malfoy grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux. M'avait-il trahi?! Avais-je été assez bête pour ne pas me rendre compte du piège?

«C'est étrange», dit un homme à ma droite.

«Ouais, il nous fait venir ici et n'est pas là», dit un autre, un peu à l'écart.

«Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bête!» cracha Malfoy. «C'est elle qu'il veut.»

C'est là qu'il s'approcha en jetant des regards hautains et dégoûtés aux mangemorts.

«Non! T'approche pas! Ne me touche pas!», hurlais-je, me relevant d'un coup avant de m'effondrer au sol sous le coup d'un Doloris. Mon corps aurait été écartelé que ça aurait été plus confortable. Des larmes coulaient, incontrôlables, sur mes joues glacées.

«Non, mais ça va pas?!», avait lancé Malfoy de sa voix cassante.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? On peut bien s'amuser avec les sang-de-bourbes!», avait répliqué un autre.

Le sort avait été levé. Ma tête me faisait mal, ma peau, mes os. Mon corps semblait prêt à se consumer.

«Le Maître nous demande expressément de nous déplacer ici pour elle. Et toi, tu te dis que de faire joujou avec l'objet de son désir serait une bonne idée?» ajouta-t-il, m'ignorant superbement.

Pas de colère, de joie, de peur, de panique ou d'horreur dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que le Serpentard, Malfoy, la fouine, le traître. Que le ténébreux Sang-Pur et mangemort qui avait abusé de ma confiance. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être aussi stupide! Ne pas dire aux autres qui il est et, surtout, ne pas leur faire part de ma petite escapade. Malfoy n'était plus Scorpius. Étions-nous tous tombé dans le panneau? Avions-nous vraiment tous cru, à tord, qu'il y avait des rebelles au sein des mangemorts? La douleur de la torture avait été si intense, que je fermai les yeux, la joue contre la terre gelée et mouillée.

Était-il réellement Scorpius?

Après tout, c'est elle qui le lui avait demandé et non lui qui s'était présenté. La personne en qui je n'aurais jamais dû avoir confiance me serra le bras, sous l'épaule, et me souleva de terre. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes et j'imaginais mon teint qui devait avoir perdu toute trace de rosé. Mes lèvres étaient engourdies. Mon cerveau ne captait plus rien sauf les mêmes éléments qui y tournaient en boucle;_ Je n'arriverai pas à me tenir debout seule. Je n'ai dit à personne que j'irais à Londres. Quand se rendraient-ils compte de ma disparition?_ J'ouvris avec peine les yeux et rencontrai le regard dur, froid et acier de Malfoy. Mon nombril m'élança et je compris qu'il transplanait.

Non…

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Ça devait faire trois jours que je m'étais fait enlevée, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Ç'aurait pu être plus, ou moins. Je n'avais aucun contact avec l'extérieur, donc il était assez difficile de me repérer. J'étais assise sur une grosse chaise en bois, un anneau de métal attaché autour de mon cou était fixé au dossier. Ma taille, mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient tous retenus par de grosses sangles en cuire épais.

Dans mes moments de conscience, j'étais sans cesse interrogée sur ma personne, qui j'étais, comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment évident. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune question concernant l'Ordre, les réunions, les alliés ou les recherches, seulement moi. Ils ne me parlèrent même pas des rebelles. J'en conclu que Malfoy s'était bien joué de nous, inventer de toute pièce un clan de rebelles pour mieux infiltrer l'Ordre. Ah! Et un détraqueur était continuellement à mes côtés. J'étais vidée de toute énergie, doutant même qu'il me reste un fond de pouvoir magique tellement je me sentais siphonnée.

À la fin de la première journée, enfin… ce qui m'avait semblé être… ils n'avaient même pas voulu que je me rende aux toilettes. Si bien qu'incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je m'étais urinée dessus. Les rires avaient fusés de toute part et la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Des mangemorts ne venaient me voir que pour détailler mon pantalon cerné et la flaque jaunâtre au sol. Ils ne me nourrissaient pas. Après trois jours, on ne sens plus vraiment la faim et les maux de tête finissent par diminuer. Quand je leur demandais à boire, on me lançait un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Je ne revis Malfoy que lorsque le Lord était venu me gratifié de sa personne. Je devais faire peur à voir, mais jamais il n'avait détourné le regard ou cillé.

Voldemort marchait lentement, me détaillant longuement. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de moi, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'agir autrement pour obtenir le respect que ses fidèles lui vouaient et il me terrorisait. J'étais si désespérée que je l'aurais supplié, sauf qu'il m'aurait probablement tué sur le champ. À quoi bon garder une née-moldue en vie?

Il me faisait à nouveau face. Sa voix crayeuse, sifflante, s'éleva. «Où as-tu trouvé cela?»

J'étais confuse. De quoi parlait-il? Puis son doigt osseux pointa ma main droite. Parlait-il de la bague?

«Chez mes parents…»

Ma voix sonna rauque et je toussai suite aux vibrations de mes cordes vocales. Il me traita vertement de menteuse, son serpent s'enroulant autour de mes jambes. Il me posa la question une seconde fois.

«Dans le journal de ma mère».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tournoyait encore autour de moi. Ça m'étourdissait.

«Retirez-la-lui».

Et il quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Zabini s'approcha, Draco s'adossant nonchalamment près de là où leur Maître avait disparu. Nott était aussi dans la pièce. L'homme à la peau noire prit ma main et tenta de retirer la bague sans succès. Nott s'essaya à son tour, incapable. D'un coup de baguette, il lubrifia mon doigt et tira dessus. La bague ne bougeait pas. Et c'est à ce moment que Malfoy Senior entra dans la pièce.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps, sales petits bons à rien!», aboya celui-ci.

«Elle est collé à son doigt», s'excusa Zabini.

«Bande d'incapables…»

Il s'approcha et sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. _Non, mais c'est une blague?!_ J'en eue des haut-le-cœur, des points blancs dansaient devant mes yeux. _Il ne va pas vraiment me couper le doigt!_ Je sentis à peine le pincement de la pointe du couteau sur ma chair qu'un éclair foudroyant projeta le mangemort sur le mur du fond, le couteau volant au sol, la lame éclatée. Malfoy fils se précipita sur son père et l'aida à se relever sous une avalanche d'injures. Ils sortirent de la pièce suivit par Zabini pendant que Nott ramassait le manche et les éclats de lame, l'air aussi sonné que les trois autres.

«L'Ordre a été prévenue. Tient bon.»

Un murmure qui eut l'effet d'une bombe. J'éclatai en sanglot. Malfoy jouait le jeu et Nott faisait partit des rebelles. Un instant j'en oubliai toute la torture que je venais de subir, ici, aux mains des mangemorts. Un léger mouvement au dessus de ma tête attira mon regard. Le détraqueur. L'espoir qui brillait dans mes yeux disparu aussitôt, emporté dans les abysses de l'enfer.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Blaise insonorisa la pièce au moment où Draco s'élançait avec son poing pour fracasser l'armoire de sa chambre. Sous la force de l'impact, son bras passe au travers du bois sculpté et il le ressortit sans ressentir la moindre trace de douleur. Son cerveau allait surchauffer tellement il s'entêtait à essayer de la sortir de là.

«Calme-toi.»

«Si j'avais refusé de l'accompagner, elle ne serait pas ici.»

«T'en sais rien, c'est Hermione Granger, elle y serait aller quand même.» Draco grogna et alla faire couler de l'eau sur ses jointures abîmées. Suivant son ami, Blaise poursuivit: «Ça fait huit jours qu'elle est ici. Je suis aussi frustré que toi, mais on ne peut rien faire!»

«Quand j'ai senti la marque me brûler, j'aurais dû l'emmener ailleurs...»

«Putain! Est-ce que tu t'entends? Il vous a fait apparaître là où elle était! Tu te serais juste fait prendre en flagrant délit de haute trahison si tu l'avais emmener ailleurs et qu'ils auraient suivi sa trace... On a lancé un message à l'Ordre, on ne peut rien faire de plus. C'est à eux d'agir maintenant.»

«Si tu le dis...»

«J'ai manqué quelque chose?» demande Théo en entrant dans la suite de Draco.

«Pas vraiment, il devient sentimental.»

«Enfoiré!» entendirent-ils en provenance de la salle de bain.

«Rappel-moi à quel moment t'as cessé de te voiler la face à propos de Granger?»

«Va te faire foutre Zabini!»

«Tu vois?»

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

On venait de me réveiller en me jetant de l'eau au visage. Mes vêtements n'avaient jamais le temps de sécher. À croire qu'ils semblaient faire en sorte que j'attrape la mort par moi-même. Respirer me faisait souffrir, ma tête voulait se fendre en deux sous les coups de la douleur. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la révélation de Nott? Un jour? Deux, trois? La bague était toujours à mon doigt, personne n'avait été capable de me la retirer, pourquoi ma mère avait en sa possession un objet magique? Je ne sentais plus mon corps. À bien y réfléchir, ça devait faire au moins une semaine que je me trouvais attachée sur cette chaise. Ils avaient finalement convenu de me nourrir, mais un bol de bouillon par jour n'était pas suffisant pour reprendre des forces. Je sombrai de nouveau, les paupières clauses, les lèvres gercées.

Draco vint me voir, me ramenant à la dure réalité. Je n'y portai pas attention, je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était dormir, qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je le sentis toucher ma main, tâtant la bague. Cette fameuse bague qui m'avait fait prisonnière et torturée. Il tira dessus, rien n'y fit. Imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui observait la scène, il me pressa doucement la main et quitta la pièce.

J'avais honte. J'étais brisée. Moi, Hermione Granger, n'était plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La peau sous mes cuisses me démangeait brutalement. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je m'étais urinée dessus. L'odeur de la pisse m'écœurait, me brûlait la peau. J'avais beau me retenir le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas donner satisfaction aux mangemorts, n'empêchait que la fatigue avait le dessus. Je fermai les yeux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues et m'endormit.

O0O

Rechercher, dans Google Image, ces mots-clés;

_**Zandira bague cristal de roche**_

Vous devriez trouver ce que j'aurais aimé vous montrer!


	5. Cinq

Update - 23 mai 2016

Un énorme merci à **Nita** pour ton review hyper motivant, à **echiou **de m'avoir classé dans tes fics favorites et à **Lila de Jarjayes**, **Lilith Pond**, **laguernette** et **ophdess** qui êtes mes premiers Followers!

Je vous dédie ce chapitre!

**-V-**

Je savais qu'Hermione Granger était courageuse, par ce que j'avais pu voir au temps de Poudlard, mais de continuer à fixer les gens qui la torturait, subir sans flancher avec un détraqueur au dessus de la tête... c'était complètement fou. Elle avait du cran, malgré sa situation. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne, même pas à Potter.

Six jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'annonce de Blaise à l'ordre, comme quoi elle avait été faite prisonnière. Il nous avait été impossible de les contacter plus tôt. L'Ordre n'était pas les seuls au courant de l'existence des rebelles et nous devions agir avec le plus de précaution possible.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Un bruit sourd suivit d'une secousse me réveilla. Pourtant j'étais toujours là, dans cette pièce spacieuse aux murs noirs ornées de fioritures baroque, au sol de marbre carrelé de noir et de blanc. Une seconde secousse se fit sentir sous mes pieds nus. Des voix s'élevaient de la porte d'en face, de l'étage au dessus, des pièces d'à côté. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

L'Ordre s'était-elle enfin décidée à venir me chercher? J'essayai d'appeler à l'aide, faire en sorte que l'on me localise, qu'on ne m'oublie pas, qu'on vienne me protéger, mais ma voix s'était tue. J'essayai encore et encore, mais rien ne sortait de ma gorge. _Je fais un cauchemar, c'est impossible!_ J'avais froid, mes vêtements toujours humides collaient à ma peau. L'adrénaline qui aurait pu m'aider ne se manifestait plus. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. Je tremblais, étais secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Le bruit des sorts déviés se rapprochait, le son des objets se fracassant était beaucoup plus prononcé, et j'étais là… juste là, derrière la porte. _OUVREZ-LA, QUELQU'UN!_ Criais-je mentalement.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Puis Draco enfonça la porte, du sang sur la joue et plein ses vêtements. Il s'activa à détacher Hermione de la chaise quand des membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la pièce.

«NE LA TOUCHE PAS!», avait crié rageusement Ron, attaquant Draco.

Le rebelle se cacha derrière la chaise d'Hermione pour éviter les sorts qui étaient lancés de partout autour.

«REND-TOI, SALE MANGEMORT!»

«DRACO MALFOY, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTION PAR L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX!»

Ça hurlait de tout côté. Nott et Zabini arrivèrent à leur tour, faisant diversion. Ils attaquaient sans désarmer, sans stupéfixier. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Draco termine de la détacher. Elle était maintenant libre de l'épais et meurtrissant collier de métal. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir toucher son cou, le frotter pour apaiser l'effet de picotement, mais quand elle essaya de bouger, elle tomba à l'avant, s'affalant sur le sol crasseux. Les aurores se retournèrent en bloc vers Draco. Il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et une onde de choc bleuté balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour, propulsant quiconque sur les murs, sonnés ou inconscients. Zabini et Nott faisait partit du lot. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort?_

Draco souleva Hermione, enjamba quelques corps qui lui bloquait l'accès à la porte, et se précipita là où le bruit n'était pas. Hermione reconnu la voix de Harry, ordonnant à Malfoy de la lâcher. Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de leur avouer qui il était? Draco resserra sa pogne autour d'elle et enfonça une porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Où étaient-ils? Le manoir des Malfoy? Il y avait de forte chance, il était reconnu pour être l'un des quartiers général de l'ennemi. Draco passa la porte en courant, atterrissant dehors, les pieds sur quelques centimètres de neige. Le soleil réveilla la migraine d'Hermione, gémissant sous la surprise. Harry était toujours à leur trousse. Il avait été rejoint par d'autres aurores qui s'étaient remis de l'explosion bleutée.

Merde. Merde. Et remerde! Draco courait en zigzaguant, évitant les sorts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le poids d'Hermione commençait à le fatiguer. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du terrain le menant à la forêt quand des chaînes ensorcelées immobilisèrent ses pieds. Il tomba en avant, Hermione projetée à quelques mètres devant lui. Des cris de mangemorts et d'aurores se muèrent en cacophonie incompréhensible. Draco annula le sort qui le retenait prisonnier et se précipita sur la jeune femme, à nouveau inconsciente. Il appela au sortilège du bouclier et se remit à courir, Hermione dans les bras. Des jais de lumières de toutes les couleurs explosaient autour d'eux. Il se fondit dans les feuilles d'un buisson et continua à courir. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, pas sans mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger. Un puissant sortilège fracassa son bouclier et un second l'atteint entre les omoplates. Draco se raidit et tomba sur Hermione, stupéfixié.

Harry les rattrapa, s'arrêta près d'elle en glissant dans les feuilles, la boue et la fine couche de neige. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche arrière de son jean, dégagea son amie des bras du mangemort et chercha un philtre régénérateur. Il se maudit férocement et mit la main sur la potion conscientiam qu'il déboucha rapidement avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'Hermione à l'aide de ses doigts et d'y verser le liquide argenté. Kingsley empoigna Draco et transplana sur le champ suivi des autres. Harry interpella Ron avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour et se découvrit de sa cape pour qu'il le rejoigne. Tenant Hermione contre lui, il lui tapota nerveusement la joue, priant qu'elle reprenne conscience le plus tôt possible. Des sorts fusaient encore, rendant dangereuse leur évasion. Ron resta en retrait avec quelques autres soldats et attira l'ennemi ailleurs en faisant signe à Harry de partir devant.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Je repris vaguement conscience alors que j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'on me giflait. La chaleur, enfin, de quelqu'un me serrant sur son cœur m'apaisa. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit quand j'entendis Harry échanger quelque chose d'indistinct avant de me retrouver en plein transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais dans la cours intérieure du château. J'étais à la maison, en sécurité. Harry retira la cape qui nous avait rendus invincible le temps d'un voyage. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, y découvrant tant d'inquiétude dans ce beau vert.

«On va prendre soin de toi…», me dit-il.

Je voulais lui sourire, mais ne pouvait. Je perçu néanmoins l'effort surhumain que ça lui avait prit pour contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. Les aurores encerclaient une personne assise sur ses talons au centre de l'espace à ciel ouvert. Ils le menaçaient, le torturaient à leur tour en quête de réponses. Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir à quelqu'un ce que j'avais pu vivre pendant ces derniers jours? Harry, qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, me déposa au sol avant de s'approcher de la meute. _Quoi?! Personne ne va s'occuper de moi?!_ Tous étaient attroupés autour du mangemorts, qui essayait de contenir la douleur qu'on lui affligeait, quand son hurlement me glaça le sang. Je cherchai la force de crier jusque dans mes trippes et envoya;

«SCORPIUS!»

Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, mais j'avais attiré l'attention des aurores. Madame Pomfresh venait de se jeter sur moi en m'administrant un calmant. Mon corps s'engourdissait et je continuai de répéter la même parole;

«Non… Scorpius… non… non… Scorpius»

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

À l'annonce d'Hermione, Kingsley avait fait cesser toute forme de maltraitance envers le mangemort. La jeune femme avait tourné de l'œil dans les bras de l'infirmière et était, à présent, transporté sur un brancard magique jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh chassa Harry et Ron qui venait de réapparaître, elle allait avoir besoin de concentration. Ginny, qui avait reçu une formation intensive de soins, tout comme son amie, prit l'initiative de retirer les vêtements crasseux qu'elle portait encore. L'infirmière fit brûler des herbes médicinales près de la jeune femme, celles-ci servant de calmant naturel. À l'odeur des pantalons d'Hermione, Ginny échangea un regard horrifié avec Pompom. Les deux femmes entreprirent de laver le corps de la jeune sorcière, passant un doux chiffon là où sa chair était à vif. Ginny l'habilla d'une robe d'hôpital et la couvrit de couvertures de laines grises. Madame Pomfresh congédia Ginny, qui était chamboulée et trop émotive pour l'aider, et commença à soigner Hermione en lui appliquant une pommade verdâtre sur ses plaies.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

J'entendais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Reconnaissant mes visiteurs, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour parler, ni même ouvrir les yeux.

Je sentis Ginny me brosser les cheveux, me racontant sa journée, me disant que je lui manquais, me détaillant sa dernière querelle avec Harry. Définitivement, je n'aurai pas vu passer ces dernières semaines. J'émergeai du sommeil en pleine nuit. Je n'étais pas la seule occupante des lieux, d'autres sorciers dormaient, des bandages recouvrant quelques parties de leurs corps. Je pris mon temps et me hissai en position assise sur le lit. J'avais ce besoin pressant de bouger, de me remettre debout. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et ne tapai dans aucuns nœuds, Ginny avait fait des merveilles! Je descendis un pied, puis ramena le second au bas du lit. La pierre froide entra en contact avec la plante de mes pieds, me faisant frissonner. _Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien!_ Je me levai et fit quelques pas. Ma vision se troubla, des points noirs bloquant ma vue. Je ne me sentais pas bien, je me sentais faiblir, mes jambes se mettant à trembler. Je rebroussai chemin, mais m'écroulai au sol avant d'avoir atteint le matelas et vomis de la bile.

Au petit matin, Pomfresh me trouva endormie, assise par terre, dos à mon lit, de la bile sèche un peu plus loin. Elle m'aida à me remettre au lit et fit appeler Kingsley. On me servait un petit déjeuner léger quand l'aurore franchit les portes de l'hôpital.

«Hermione! Content que vous alliez mieux!», dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise tout près. «Vous savez que vous auriez pu y rester?»

Je baissai les yeux. Il avait raison, mais ne me sermonnait pas. Pas encore.

«Harry, Ron, Ginny… enfin, tout le monde étaient très inquiet! J'espère que vous réalisez votre faute?»

«Je suis désolée».

Je le pensais, en tout cas, pour avoir mit la vie des aurores en danger. Mais non, je ne l'étais pas, parce que si je n'y étais pas allé, je n'aurais pas découvert un second membre des rebelles, ni trouvé la bague qui faisait que j'étais encore en vie. Machinalement, je regardai ma main pour m'assurer que celle-ci y était encore accrochée.

Suivant mon regard, Kingsley me demanda: «Où avez-vous trouvez ceci, miss?»

La même question. Même putain de question. C'était quoi ce bordel? J'avais une bague collée au doigt et on ne formulait que la même question?! Comme si j'avais la réponse de tatouée sur le corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si _particulier_ cette bague?

«Chez mes parents. Dans le journal de ma mère. Il était caché sous un tiroir, et j'y ai trouvé la bague à l'intérieur».

«Intéressant. Et où est ce journal?»

«Sous le pont de la voix ferrée du Poudlard Express… probablement. C'est là que les mangemorts sont venus me chercher.»

«Je vais envoyer quelqu'un récupéré ce qui s'y trouve», dit-il en se levant et replaçant sa chaise.

C'était bizarre. Aucune pointe de déception. Moi, Hermione Granger, avait désobéi et avait quitté le château pour me retrouver prisonnière des mangemorts. J'avais mit des vies en dangers et je ne me faisais pas remettre à ma place. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait que je ne comprenais pas. Et Scorpius?

«Monsieur!», m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il posa une main sur la poignée de la grande porte. «Est-ce que Scorpius va bien?»

Le grand homme à la peau basanée se retourna et me sourit de ses dents blanches. Il se rapprocha et tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir à nouveau.

«Il va bien. Quand je vous ai entendu l'appeler, je l'ai renvoyé immédiatement. Il s'en ait fallu de peu, c'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas perdu connaissance un peu plus tôt. On bien failli compromettre sa couverture!»

«Avez-vous eu d'autres nouvelles, est-ce qu'il va bien?»

«Malheureusement non, c'est mort depuis une semaine.»

«Pardon?! J'ai dormi une semaine!?»

«Correction; nous vous avons fait dormir pendant une semaine. Vous aviez besoin de récupérer, de vous reposer.»

J'étais choquée. Ça devait être pour ça que j'entendais, mais n'arrivais pas à émerger.

«J'aimerais bien, miss, que vous me racontiez comment, par Merlin, vous avez su que Scorpius était Draco Malfoy?»

Je souris. J'étais dans la merde.


	6. Six

UPDATE: 23 mai 2016

Merci à Jenifael09 et Lylee-Hannah pour vos reviews! Ce chapitre est pour vous!

**-VI-**

Mon escapade à Londres avait mit temporairement de côté la recherche de la taupe. J'étais complètement remise, du moins, physiquement. Mes effets personnels qui avaient été abandonnés sous le pont furent passés au détecteur de magie noire et ils venaient tout juste de m'être rendus. On m'avait même rendu le balai de Malfoy.

Kingsley, Harry et Ron m'avait rencontré chacun leur tour pour m'interroger au sujet du rebelle. J'avais dit la vérité, que j'avais intercepté le message à la radio et que je n'avais pas prit le temps d'en aviser qui que se soit. Ils m'avaient finalement fait part de leur mécontentement, mais bon… La poussière était retombée, ça s'était calmé. Sauf que Ron était toujours fâché contre moi et m'évitait le plus qu'il pouvait. Harry niait sa colère, mais je le voyais bien dans son attitude, dans la couleur de ses yeux que je l'avais déçu.

Et vint le moment où Kingsley m'aborda de nouveau au sujet de la bague, enfin j'allais avoir des réponses. Son origine leur était inconnue, mais la ténacité avec laquelle la bague se refusait de quitter mon doigt démontrait sa puissance magique. Excepté le moment où elle avait fait éclater la lame du couteau de Malfoy Senior, elle ne s'était plus manifestée. Les recherches avaient reprit, ils avaient un filon à exploiter et se devaient de trouver quelque chose au sujet de cette bague. Si elle avait mit K.O. Lucius Malfoy, peut-être qu'elle nous serait utile contre le Lord.

Trois semaines passèrent depuis mon réveille à l'infirmerie et ça faisait maintenant trois nuits que je me rendais avec le balai de Malfoy aux gradins flottant. Je l'appelais à la radio, nommant simplement son nom de code et l'heure approximative. Il ne se présentait plus, ne donnait aucun signe de vie et ça m'inquiétait atrocement.

Cette nuit, la lune formait un cercle parfait dans le ciel aux milliers d'étoiles et je me posais tout autant de question. Certes nous étions en guerre, mais que le chef des rebelles cesse de donner signe de vie, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Je ne me le cachais plus; j'avais peur pour lui, peu importe qui il était vraiment. Scorpius m'avait sauvé, Malfoy m'avait donné foi en l'avenir. _S'est-il fait prendre?_

J'attrapai un élastique à mon poignet et remontai mes cheveux. Je rajustai mon écharpe et regardai la bague inconsciemment. J'avais la désagréable impression que je ne faisait que ça, et pourtant... _Tiens, c'est étrange_? J'éloignai ma main, la pierre semblait luire d'une puissante lumière argentée. Le brouillard qui régnait dans la pierre se dissipa et laissa apparaître l'armurerie de la famille Peverell. J'en eu le souffle coupé. _Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là?!_ Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, je remontai sur le balai et volai jusqu'au balcon de ma chambre. Je me précipitai sur ma bibliothèque personnelle, jetant à plat au sol tous les ouvrages qui risquaient de contenir de l'information à ce sujet. _Pourquoi le symbole des reliques de la mort était caché dans cette bague?_

J'empoignai le livre des familles et me mit à le feuilleter furieusement. Je devais trouver quelque chose! C'était impossible que ce bijou n'ait jamais été recensé. J'y lu que la famille Peverell faisait partit des ancêtres de Salazar Serpentard, tout comme de ceux d'Harry. Les trésors générationnels étaient plutôt rares et je cherchai tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter. Je lu à propos du pendentif que Salazar s'était lui-même fait confectionner et trouvai quelques détails sur une bague, plutôt un jonc, qui se transmettait de pères en fils depuis les Peverell, sauf qu'il ne ressemblait pas à la bague des Gaunt... Malgré la piste, le problème restait que la bague que j'avais au doigt n'était nullement masculine. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait aussi un jonc qui se soit transmit de mères en filles?

_Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense?_ Je suis née-moldue, je ne peux pas être descendante des Peverell! Mon esprit repensa au journal caché sous le tiroir de la commode de ma mère, au bijou caché dans cet écrin, à son tour caché dans les pages du journal. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me levai et sortit le journal de ma propre commode et me mis à tourner les pages tout en observent les dates. Il y eu un saut du temps drastique, passant de juin 1973 à 23 septembre 1980.

_Ma fille, mon Hermione. Nous t'avons donné mon prénom, Jean, pour que tu te souviennes de qui tu es vraiment, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai le courage et la force de t'avouer être ta mère adoptive. Dieu sait que nous avons essayé par tous les moyens d'avoir un enfant, sans succès. C'est à ce moment que cette femme, une magnifique femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, est entré en contact avec nous. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi au moment ou tes petits yeux bruns sont entrés en contact avec les miens._

_Non!_ Il n'y avait pire façon que d'apprendre la vérité. Mes larmes gouttaient sur les pages jaunies du vieux journal de ma mère. Je passai directement au dernier message en date;

_Ça ne va pas bien dans le monde sorcier. Hermione nous raconte ce que ce Voldemort fait, c'est terrorisant. Quand nous avons apprit qu'Hermione était une sorcière, j'ai ressortit l'anneau que sa mère m'avait remit. Je suis lâche, je ne veux pas le lui donner, je veux qu'Hermione reste mienne._

Amorphe, j'étais restée assise sur mon lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Longtemps, suffisamment pour assister au lever du soleil. Je ramassai les livres et descendis à la rencontre de Minerva. Elle pourrait m'éclairée, enfin, je l'espérais fortement.

La dame avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, rien à voir avec mes yeux rougis, mais tout aussi déstabilisant. Quand Minerva prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'objet qui se trouvait à mon doigt, elle m'emmena prestement dans son bureau, là où Dumbledore gardait les ouvrages généalogique. Pour la directrice de Poudlard, il ne faisait aucuns doutes que j'étais descendante d'une lignée de sorcier. Elle mit la main sur le recueil de Salazar, mais elles ne trouvèrent aucunes réponses. Puis elle sollicita l'aide du portrait du Fondateur.

Le souvenir magique de l'homme confirma que la bague provenait bien de sa famille. Qui était ces parents? Minerva fit rassembler le Conseil et annonça la découverte majestueuse qu'elles venaient de faire.

Le soir venu, Harry m'invita à surveiller la radio avec lui. Il avait sentit mon inquiétude face à Malfoy, lui-même s'avouant nerveux. Il avait aussi envie de remettre ses anciennes hypothèses sur le tapis; qu'il avait été le premier à remarquer son changement d'attitude et moi la première à l'appuyer dans ses théories. J'acceptai volontiers et me rendis à la salle de recherches peu après le repas.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Hermione? Tu m'écoutes?»

J'émergeai de mes pensées et dévisageai mon ami avec de gros yeux.

«Alors là, ne me ment pas. À quoi pensais-tu?»

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

«Tu pense à Malfoy?»

_Merlin qu'il a le don de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me chicote! _Je refermai le livre qui se trouvait sur la table devant moi, relire la même phrase une quinzaine de fois… pff! Je dois me rendre à l'évidence; je ne suis pas du tout concentrée.

«Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que dernièrement tu passes tes nuits à l'attendre?»

_Oups!_ Je m'attendais à n'importe quoi sauf ça!

«Allez, Hermione… dit quelque chose!»

«Te dire quoi, Harry?! Que je m'inquiète? Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait une taupe, ici, à Poudlard, dans l'Ordre! Et ne me dit surtout de me calmer…»

Je venais d'exploser et il me regardait, bouche grande ouverte.

«Et si la taupe avait parlé, hein? Ça n'était pas vraiment subtile… mais si j'avais gardé ça pour moi, vous auriez continué à vous défouler dessus.»

Je me sentais mal de m'être défoulé sur mon ami, la nervosité et l'accumulation d'information remettant en cause mon existence me mettait à bout de nerf. Harry se retourna sur sa chaise et empoigna le microphone;

«Scorpius c'est Potter. La dame Blanche est encore au point de rencontre. T'as intérêt à y aller. On commence fortement à croire que tu te sois fait prendre.»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

«Harry?!»

«Allez, vas-y je te couvre…»

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitai hors du local sous l'éclat de rire de l'élu. Je dévalai les grands escaliers, manquant d'y faire débouler Ron et Ginny qui y montaient. Je me précipitai sur le chemin que j'avais tant de fois emprunté. _Eh merde__!_ Dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre le balai et je me trouvais maintenant devant les quais. D'un Accio je fis venir l'objet volant à moi avant de l'enfourcher et de m'envoler au dessus du lac jusqu'à la plateforme, ignorant superbement ma peur.

J'atterri au centre de celle-ci, vide. Je tournai sur moi-même, rien. Je me précipitai dans l'escalier menant à l'étage au dessous, rien. Je me passai une main sur le visage, renvoyant mes cheveux là où ils ne m'achaleraient pas. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent. J'avais compris qu'Harry lui avait envoyé un message à chaque fois que j'y étais venu. Il s'était surement passé quelque chose, sinon pourquoi n'avait-il pas daigné venir à ma rencontre. Non mais... qu'est-ce que j'étais égoïste! Il ne pouvait pas venir à ma rencontrer à chaque demande!

Je frissonnai et me maudit de n'avoir rien prit pour me couvrir. Mes mains frottaient vigoureusement mes bras, espérant me réchauffer ainsi. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le vent ne se faisait pas prier. C'est à ce moment que je le vis, il était cette masse noire flottant au dessus de l'eau gelée. Quand il atteint le sol je m'élançai sur lui qui, vraisemblablement, n'était pas prêt pour une telle réception et en tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

«Je, je-je… je… su-su-suis dé-dé… solée!»

J'étais frigorifiée, claquais des dents et tremblais comme une feuille.

«C'est quoi l'idée de pas prendre de manteau!», s'exclama le blond en se rasseyant. Il tira sa longue cape, de sous ses fesses, et m'attira contre lui pour me couvrir.

«Je vou-voulais pas t-te manquer…»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Draco resserra son étreinte, empêchant tout courant d'air froid d'entrer sous la cape. Il avait envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Draco venait de réaliser à quel point la guerre pouvait redéfinir les gens les plus forts en gens vulnérables. Il avait fait cette erreur, à l'âge de seize ans, de s'enrôler chez les mangemorts, croyant à tord qu'il serait ainsi protégé de la mort. Et on lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait mit des années avant d'avoir suffisamment confiance en Nott pour discuter d'une éventuelle rébellion. Puis Blaise, Pansy, Daphné, Astoria, Vincent et Gregory l'avaient tous rejoint volontairement. Son tempérament de leader avait fait de lui le chef du clan.

Il n'y avait eu aucune bavure depuis la mise sur pied de leur groupe. Et tout faillis partir en fumée quand Hermione s'était fait emmené au manoir de ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle craque et le dénonce pour sauver sa vie. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait gagné son admiration et son respect. Nott était son bras droit, il avait prit l'initiative de contacter l'Ordre. Des situations comme celle-là ne se produisait pas tout les jours et voir dans quel état ils la gardaient captive le dégoûtait incroyablement.

«J'ai eue tellement peur que tu te sois fait prendre», dit-elle tout bas.

Hermione baissa sa tête, rentrant son nez sous l'ourlet de la cape, les yeux fermés, profitant du moment, de sa chaleur. Il tourna un peu la tête, sentant ses yeux posés sur lui. Ils étaient si brillants. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre à nouveau, à l'avenir, il serait incapable d'agir comme il l'a fait.


	7. Sept

UPDATE: 23 mai 2016

Ohh Wow! 10 followers! *_* C'est peut-être pas beaucoup pour certains, mais pour moi ça veut tout dire! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!

Lylee-Hannah - Effectivement, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition! Je rêve de cette fic, littéralement! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Beaucoup d'action en perspective!

Je me suis aussi démarré un compte DeviantArt. J'y publie des dessins de Dramione! =D Mon nom d'artiste est le même que mon nom d'auteure; AimCy!

**-VII-**

La tour s'ébranla dans un bruit assourdissant. Des poutres de bois et de métal tombaient autour de nous, le feu dévorant la plateforme à une vitesse spectaculaire. Le haut des gradins ne supporta pas le deuxième choc d'explosion violet et s'écroula sur nous deux, figés dans la surprise. La masse de débris brisa l'épaisse couche de glace qui s'était formé sur le lac et coula à pique, nous emportant dans son sillage.

J'eue à peine le temps de retenir mon souffle que je m'engouffrais dans l'eau noire. Une grosse planche de bois massif, qui avait éclatée sous la pression de la torsion de la tour, frappa Malfoy dans les côtes, entaillant sa peau. Je reçu sur la cuisse ce que je croyais être les restes d'un banc. Ça tourbillonnait dans tout les sens, le froid me pénétrait comme les lames d'un couteau. J'avais beau bouger, rien y faisait, mon corps perdait sa chaleur, mes muscles s'atrophiaient. Je manquai d'air et ne distinguai plus la surface. _Pourquoi, par Merlin, on ne pouvait pas transplaner sous l'eau?! _J'aperçu une section beaucoup plus sombre et m'y dirigeai. Je venais de trouver la surface et la transperçai en prenant une grande bouffée d'air qui me déchira les poumons. Malfoy n'était toujours pas sortit de l'eau.

Je sortis ma baguette prestement, m'infligeai le sortilège de tête-en-bulle et replongeai sans attendre, un _lumos maxima_ éclairant les eaux ténébreuses. La panique n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment. Je ne le voyais pas, nulle part. Je dus descendre encore un moment, nageant et combattant les eaux froides au meilleur de mes capacités. Je l'aperçu finalement, se battant avec la poutre de bois qui s'était emmêlée dans sa cape. Je m'approchai et la lui retirai, mais il ne bougeait déjà plus. Il s'était tant débattu sans oxygène qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. L'empoignant par la manche, j'approchai mon visage du sien pour le faire entrer dans la bulle et le pinçai pour le faire réagir. Rien. Je me mis à battre des pieds pour rejoindre la surface.

Enfin, je pus respirer, sauf que je devais maintenant faire face au défi de remonter sur la glace, lui inconscient dans mes bras. Je le tenais d'une main, m'accrochant désespérément au rebord glissant et tellement froid. De la glace se formait dans mes cheveux et ceux de Malfoy qui ne semblait toujours pas respirer. Mon corps était secoué de violents tremblements, rendant difficile mes mouvements. Je pointai ma baguette sur le jeune homme et le fit léviter jusque sur la glace. J'essayai de me sortir des eaux, sans succès. Mes mains glissaient, me calant sous l'eau chaque fois. Malfoy devait m'aider… il devait se réveiller. Je vis avec horreur du sang tachant la glace et la neige autour. Dans un geste de désespoir, je lui lançai un _doloris_ en espérant que ça le secoue assez violement pour qu'il recrache toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Je l'entendis tousser et interrompis le sort. Je réessayai de me hisser hors de l'eau et calai à nouveau.

«MALFOY!», criai-je, la voix cassante, en revenant à la surface.

J'agrippai le rebord de peine, ne sentant plus mes doigts, je ne sentais plus grand-chose de mon corps en fait. Ma main glissa et sentis qu'on me tirait alors par le chandail. Malfoy. Ma mâchoire claquait, incontrôlable, mes lèvres étaient bleues, mon corps était glacée. Des mains sous les aisselles, on me hissa sur la glace, me traînant sur quelques mètres, collé au corps du jeune homme. Mes forces m'avait quitté au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin. Puis il y eut cette sensation au nombril, signe que nous transplanions.

On se retrouva quelques parts à flanc de montagne, une structure en ruine se trouvant sur ma gauche.

«Granger, c'est la tour de garde», dit-il en me la pointant. «C'est la tour des rebelles»

Fronçant des sourcils vers l'amas de pierre, je pus enfin discerner le vrai aspect du bâtiment. Un fidelitas. Nous supportant mutuellement, nous arrivâmes à marcher jusqu'à la petite tour. Malfoy referma la porte derrière nous, il n'y avait personne. Il alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée et commença à retirer ses vêtements, dévoilant la plaie qu'il arborait à l'abdomen.

«Tu dois retirer les tiens aussi. Il faut augmenter notre température corporelle rapidement, peau à peau».

Effectivement, pas le temps d'être pudique. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à défaire le bouton de mon jean trempé et raide à cause du froid. Lui avait déjà tout enlevé, à l'exception de son caleçon, et s'était précipité sur une grande armoire pour en sortir des couvertures. Mon pantalon retiré, je détachai ma veste et la retirai. Restait que mon t-shirt. J'avais si froid, j'avais peine à réfléchir convenablement. Il laissa tomber les couvertures et m'aida à retirer mon haut avant de ramasser lourde courtepointe qu'il me glissa sur les épaules. Il s'envoya la jetée de laine sur le dos et ouvrit la courtepointe qui m'enveloppait le corps et y colla le sien. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, moi totalement pétrifié pas la situation, jusqu'à ce que nos tremblements mutuels diminuent.

Ma cuisse commença à m'élancer et le souvenir d'avoir vu du sang près de Malfoy s'afficha dans mon esprit. Je me séparai de lui et observai son corps, analysant la plaie de ses côtes qui était toujours à vif. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts, ça ne saignait plus aussi abondamment.

«Ça va».

Il essayait de me rassurer, en vain. L'agent double qui se trouvait à Poudlard avait essayé de nous éliminer. Je regardai ma cuisse. Elle était rouge et un peu enflée… J'allais avoir une méga ecchymose le lendemain. Je l'obligeai à s'asseoir et il m'indiqua l'endroit où il rangeait le nécessaire à premiers soins. Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, je dû lui faire six points de sutures avant de recouvrir le tout d'un pansement de fortune.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?», demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé, observant l'espace que les rebelles avaient meublé avec des articles dépareillés, récupérés ici et là. Il y avait une table et trois chaises, le canapé sur lequel j'étais assise, une armoire et, l'espérai-je, peut-être un lit ou un matelas sur lequel je pourrai passer la nuit.

«Rien du tout, pour le moment. On va dormir et attendre.»

«T'es sérieux? Attendre?»

«S'ils nous croient mort, Voldemort sera mit au courant et se mettra à poser des questions. Il voudra savoir ce que je faisais là-bas. Les rebelles ne diront rien, mais la taupe, elle, va parler.»

Il avait raison. C'est maintenant que le traître parlerait, il voudra montrer au Lord qu'il l'avait débarrassé du chef des rebelles, il voudra récolter tout le mérite, monter dans son estime. Malfoy m'informa qu'il y avait des matelas à l'étage, _merci Merlin_, et je m'y dirigeai sans attendre. L'endroit était petit pour un ancien fort, je rajustai la courtepointe sur mes épaules et grimpai l'escalier de bois grinçant. L'étage n'était pas divisé en pièce, des matelas de différentes tailles prenaient place, de par et d'autre, dans ce qu'ils devaient appelés la chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine de choisir où je dormirais, me laissant simplement tomber sur ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. La tête sur l'oreiller, j'entendis le son distinctif du bois craquant, Malfoy montait se coucher lui aussi. Il passa tout près et s'installa de son côté. Je m'endormis au son du bruissement des couvertures que l'on replaçait.

Je rêvai d'eau, de sang et d'explosions. De mort, de suffocation et de torture. Je revisitai le manoir, au moment de ma captivité, l'odeur épouvantable qui y régnait me répugnant. Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par l'odeur de la nourriture. Mes yeux redécouvraient l'endroit, le soleil filtrant aux travers du vitrail. Mon corps me faisait mal, tellement que je ne voulais pas bouger, resté sous les couvertures toute la journée. Je me passai une main sur le visage, frottant mes yeux pochés du manque de sommeil et me hissai en position assise. La tête me tournait et je frissonnai, réalisant que je me trouvais encore en sous-vêtements. Je descendis l'escalier enveloppé de la courtepointe et fus envahi par la douce chaleur que dégageait le feu du foyer de pierres des champs.

«Salut», me dit-il en me voyant avancer dans la pièce. «Tes vêtements sont près du feu, je les ai mit à sécher avant de me coucher…»

Je le remerciai, empoignant mon t-shirt tout chaud. Je déposai la courtepointe sur le canapé et revêtis mes vêtements. Je sentais son regard sur moi, c'était déplacé et quelque peu intimidant, mais je me retins de tout commentaire. Il m'accueillit avec une tasse de thé fumante au moment où je m'asseyais à la petite table.

«J'ai dormi longtemps?»

«Pas particulièrement, c'est moi qui me suis levé tôt».

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Dans ses pensées, emmuré dans le silence, il lui tourna le dos. Hermione en fit tout autant, comment allaient-ils se sortirent de cette merde? La guerre était-elle terminé pour eux deux? S'ils revenaient dans le monde des vivants, ils seraient prit pour cible. Le mangemort infiltré devait savoir, autant qu'Harry, qu'elle se souciait de Scorpius, qu'elle avait contact avec lui, elle deviendrait une proie facile, trop. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de la taupe et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Ils devaient attendre qu'un membre des rebelles se pointe pour les mettre au parfum. Elle avait fini son thé, une douce chaleur s'insinuant en elle, réconfortant chaque cellule.

«Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé». Il lui tendit le petit livre ouvert qu'il lisait et lui pointant un sous-titre en particulier. Cristal de roche. Elle le questionna du regard; «Lit!»

_Le cristal de roche est un amplificateur curatif et énergique, il se distingue par sa coloration brumeuse due à la présence d'autres minéraux. Cette pierre protège et permet au corps de se régénérer. Il purifie et amplifie l'aura, protège du mal en éloignant les influences néfastes et aide à développer le don. La brumeuse diaphane qui comble l'intérieur de cette roche est aussi appelé le Fantôme du cristal._

_L'on raconte qu'un alchimiste aurait trouvé le moyen de croiser la pierre des fées avec un quartz à l'état pur pour en créer ainsi le cristal de roche. Cette roche se donnera toute entière à la femme qui la portera, elle n'a aucun effet chez les hommes._

«C'est ça, tu crois? Un cristal de roche…», elle était déçue, s'attendant à beaucoup plus d'information, de réponses.

«En tout cas, c'est un début».

«Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la lune était pleine, mais la pierre c'est éclairci et j'y ai vu le symbole des reliques de la mort…»

«Ah bon?», il semblait réellement surpris. «Mais il n'y a pas de bague dans les reliques…»

«Mais c'est aussi l'armurerie des Peverell…»

Il réfléchissait, assimilant l'information. Les sceaux des familles de sang-pur étaient conditionnés pour n'appartenir qu'à leurs descendants; mais Hermione n'était pas de sang-pur…

«J'ai découvert, aussi, que mes parents ne l'étaient pas…», elle avait dit ça comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. «Je n'ai pas de noms, tout ce que j'ai comme point de départ c'est que ma mère serait entrée en contact avec mes parents et qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains bouclés… Selon Minerva, il ne fait aucun doute que j'appartiens à une longue lignée de sang-pur, mais qui et pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné?»

«On ne t'a peut-être pas seulement abandonné, mais protégé.»

Quelqu'un passa la porte, les sortant de leur bulle, et ce quelqu'un était Parkinson, un gros sac sur l'épaule.

«Draco… tu nous as foutu un de ces trouilles!», dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Il répondit à son étreinte et attendit qu'elle s'explique. «Je vous ai apporté un maximum de ration, vous allez devoir rester ici un p'tit moment» disait-elle en vidant le sac, «Vous ne me croirez jamais quand vous saurez qui est la taupe!»


	8. Huit

UPDATE: 23 mai 2016

**\- VIII -**

«C'est pas possible… non… c'est… Non!»

J'en avais la nausée, c'était impossible… _pas lui!_ Des bouffées de chaleur s'emparaient de mon corps, la tête me tournait, j'allais vomir…

«Officieusement? Ou t'es vraiment certaine de ce que tu dis?» ajouta Malfoy à l'attention de Pansy.

«Non, mais tu me prends pour qui? Ça n'est pas officieux, ni vicieux de ma part! Je l'aurais pas cru non plus, c'est irréel!»

«Co-comment… comment l'avez-vous découvert?», demandai-je, tentant de maîtriser cette soudaine chute de pression à la suite de l'annonce.

«Il a transplané directement au salon du manoir Malfoy, il y était déjà venu, c'est évident, sinon comment aurait-il pu?»

Malfoy et moi accusâmes le coup. Elle s'excusa, nous rassurant de revenir dès qu'un moment se présentait et retourna d'où elle était arrivé. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mes épaules étaient secouées de sanglots, mon cœur était déchiré en mille morceaux. Je m'entêtais à croire, désirait si fort à croire, que ça ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Et Parkinson avait mentionné le lieu de son apparition… détail que seul Malfoy et moi connaissions étant donné que nous y avions déjà mit les pieds. Ron… pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'échapper pour que je ne le vois pas? Harry? Était-il au courant? Il devait en être informé le plus tôt possible! Mais, _bordel…_ Ron avait la confiance de tous, il était le meilleur ami d'Harry et de moi-même… _non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…_ _pas Ron…_ et je perdis la bataille contre mon sang battant à mes oreilles et tombai dans les pommes.

Je repris conscience étendue sur le sol, la tête sur un coussin, Malfoy à mes côtés.

«Ta pierre, elle fonctionne pas…», dis-je, «Je croyais qu'elle était sensé me protéger en éloignant les influences néfastes».

«Tu t'es cogné drôlement fort pour penser à ça en ce moment!»

«T'as confiance en elle? Parkinson…»

«Si j'avais pas confiance, elle ne ferait pas partit des rebelles…»

«Alors, je dois me rendre à l'évidence…»

Nous en arrivâmes péniblement à la conclusion qu'aucun de nous n'étaient en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. L'Ordre devait être informée et rapidement. Sauf que ce qui persistait le plus dans mes réflexions était d'ignorer la nature de la mission de Ron. Il était impossible qu'il soit sous l'influence d'un imperium, tous les trois avions sur-développés nos habilités d'occlument. Il avait accès à tout et surtout Harry, et Merlin savait que tant qu'il serait toujours en vie, l'espoir régnerait. La traîtrise de Ron restait totalement incompréhensible. Et si c'était moi, la raison? Quand même pas, ça faisait presque cinq ans que nous n'étions plus ensemble…

Je passai une partie de la journée à ruminer toutes sortes de pensées cohérentes ou aucunement utiles. Je m'étais appuyée au rebord de la fenêtre du petit salon, regardant par delà la vitre givrée ce que la vue avait à m'offrir. Je n'y trouvai pourtant aucun réconfort. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite en catastrophe de la rebelle. Trois longues journées où je n'avais cessée de ressasser toutes les actions de Ron, du moins; celles dont j'avais été témoin. Malfoy, lui, m'avait fait savoir qu'il connaissait plus ou moins les horaires de ceux qui surveillaient la radio à Poudlard et il s'était arrangé pour communiquer la terrible vérité à une personne qui aurait tôt fait de prévenir Harry et Kingsley. Il aurait été tout à fait normal que l'un d'eux entre en contact avec les rebelles après cette révélation, mais ils ne reçurent aucune réponse et attendaient depuis. Je me faisais un sang d'encre et frôlait l'hystérie à être coupé du monde, de l'information, à côtoyer un Malfoy poli et respectueux. Je devais me rendre au château, il me fallait voir Harry.

«Tu nous fais quoi là?!», s'exclama-t-il quand je me saisis d'un sac pour y fourrer ce dont j'aurais besoin.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, c'est évident! Et n'essais pas de me retenir…»

«T'es complètement folle! T'as une idée de ce qui se passe dehors, d'où on est?!»

«Je m'en fou, Malfoy, je dois voir Harry! Et je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps! J'ai aussi besoin de récupérer des vêtements et autres trucs…»

«Granger, c'est la guerre dehors! Tu cherches désespérément à te faire tuer ou quoi?»

Quand je me retournai sous l'accusation, il avançait lentement vers moi, sûr de lui, le regard de braise. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, mon sang bouillonnant; non, j'irai quoi qu'il arrive.

«Sérieusement? Tu vas m'enfermer pour ne pas que je sorte d'ici?»

«J'y réfléchis justement!»

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, me regardant dans les yeux. Sa grandeur et sa prestance m'avait fait cessée de respirer.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de transmettre une information capitale à l'Ordre, Malfoy! Même si c'est au risque de me faire tuer!»

«D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui…»

Contre toute attente, il me caressa la joue, cette proximité éveillant une sensation proche de la douleur au creux de mon ventre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes alors que je répondais à son baiser, puis il traça un chemin jusqu'à mon cou et me détourna indubitablement de ma quête. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, parcourant ma peau frissonnant à son contact. Il se recula pour mieux me détailler et ajouta;

«Pas aujourd'hui…»

Son chuchotement me hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque. Était-ce le manque de contact physique qui me faisait flancher à son toucher? N'empêche quand sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne, son baiser se faisant plus exigeant, j'y répondis en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me retira son t-shirt et le laissa tombé mollement au sol, me serrant dans ses bras, une main posée sur ma nuque, l'autre au creux de mes reins. Enivrée, je collai mon corps à cet homme. Je sentais, à présent, son érection frotté langoureusement sur mon bas ventre. Je me surpris à défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche et avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les vêtements qui s'accumulaient à nos pieds. C'était électrisant, tellement intense. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir logiquement, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps et ça faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller. Il me dirigea vers l'escalier, maître de sa danse tout en m'embrassant, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne.

À l'étage, il me déposa doucement sur le matelas, me regardant les yeux brillants, moi les joues roses et envieuse. Il se libéra de son jean et tira sur le mien, me faisant perdre totalement la tête par la même occasion. Il me rejoint en s'avançant au dessus de moi, parsemant des baisers sur mon ventre, remontant jusqu'à mes seins toujours cachés sous mon soutien-gorge noir. Nos souffles se mêlaient, bruyants, bestiaux, désireux. Habilement, il passa sa main sous mon dos et le dégrafa, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les seins gonflés, les cuisses moites, j'empoignai ses bras fermes. Je ne répondais plus de rien. Ma culotte vola à son tour rejoindre son autre moitié, sitôt accompagné du boxer de mon amant improbable. C'était extasiant d'être autant désiré. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse, trop lentement à mon goût, et rencontra mon intimité moite. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, le gris de ses iris luisant d'excitation. Il les ferma, inspira bruyamment et chuchota;

«Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi…»

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai plus intensément, tirant sa lèvre du bas avec mes dents, ondulant des hanches. Quand il enfonça ses doigts en moi, je renversai la tête en arrière, quittant momentanément sa bouche pour pousser un gémissement de satisfaction suivit par le nom de mon amant. Mes mains délicates caressaient son corps, touchant l'interdit, s'aventurant à masser sa virilité. N'y tenant plus, il positionna son gland à l'entrée de mon sexe et s'enfonça en moi, étroite, chaude et humide. Bouche entrouverte, respiration haletante, il ressortit doucement pour mieux y rentrer à nouveau. Le rythme était régulier, rassurant, nous faisait sentir vivants. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de douceur en Draco Malfoy. La rage de vivre se fit sentir alors que nos corps enchaînaient les mouvements sensuels, accélérant le rythme. Je cambrai le dos, réceptionnant ses coups de reins plus profondément. Je farfouillais dans ses cheveux, lui, appuyé sur ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, front contre front, mon regard noisette fusionné au gris du sien. Ça montait du plus profond de moi, une chaleur explosive. Je me raidis, ça montait, grandissait encore. Il le sentit et bougea plus vite, m'embrassant langoureusement, sa langue caressant la mienne. Et je jouis puis, yeux dans les yeux, il me suivit de peu, se vidant en moi.

Haletant, il s'effondra sur mon corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il attendit un peu avant de se retirer. Il m'embrassa, désespérément, une larme, ou de la sueur, coulant du bout du nez de Malfoy jusqu'à ma joue.

«Je veux pas que y ailles», dit-il, après s'être assit sur le matelas, dos au mur.

Je pris le temps de rattacher mon soutien-gorge et vint m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

«Viens avec moi, alors».

Je ne savais pas de quoi retournait cette sortie de route, nous étions en guerre, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour. Sauf que de sentir que l'on avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un me faisait un bien fou. Draco Malfoy m'avait fait l'amour, il ne m'avait pas baisé, ça avait été doux, intense, charnelle, puissant. Et nous nous étions écroulés sous le poids de la peur, les larmes de l'un se mêlant à celles de l'autre. Nous étions à présent chacun le pilier de l'autre, devant être fort moralement.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Draco n'avait rien dit à Hermione, mais à chaque contact sa marque le démangeait. Comme si Voldemort pouvait ressentir l'énergie qui se dégageait de cette foutue bague. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à faire le lien, sauf qu'il lui était inconcevable, voir impossible qu'elle soit liée par le sang à ce monstre. Elle allait se relever quand il la fit basculer sur le dos pour l'embrasser encore. Ses mains parcourant son corps chaud. Cette proximité l'éloignait des horreurs de l'extérieur, il en avait besoin comme d'une drogue.

«Malfoy…», chuchota la belle, une main sur son cœur.

Un grand fracas les sortit brutalement de leur bulle, les rebelles déboulant dans le salon. Ils se retrouvèrent debout en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le jeune homme passant un jean en vitesse, Hermione enfilant son chandail. Les nouveaux venus hurlaient, de ces cris qui vous déchirent les entrailles. Hermione se précipita dans l'escalier, découvrant Goyle qui portait Pansy, se vidant de son sang. Blaise suivait, amoché, soutenant Daphné, et Crabbe refermant la porte quand Astoria fût entrée. Hermione poussa au sol tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table et cria à Goyle d'y déposer la blessée. Elle dégagea la lourde cape, découvrant de grandes entailles sacrément profondes. Malfoy la rejoint, paniqué, appliquant immédiatement une pression sur les blessures de Pansy avec une serviette qui ne traînait pas loin.

«Draco…» criait Blaise, «Théo est mort! Ils savent pour nous, qui nous sommes… C'est Ron Weasley la taupe! BORDEL!»

Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait tout donné pour que Ginny soit là, qu'elle l'aide à garder les idées claires dans cette situation de crise. Pansy perdait beaucoup trop de sang, le blond en avait jusqu'au coude, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle respira un grand coup et se repassa les cours de Pomfresh, mais Pansy se mit à convulsionner quelques minutes après son arrivée. Hermione regarda les rebelles, un à un, et termina sa ronde avec leur chef, dont le visage était aussi blanc que les murs colorés de chaux. Il vissa son regard au sien et elle murmura un pardon avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur et disparaître dans un _pop_.

«NON! MERDE!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

J'atterris sur les berges non protégées par le bouclier anti-transplanage, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où Ron avait intenté à ma vie, le vent puissant rempli de neige fouettant mon corps à découvert. Il faisait sacrément froid et j'essayais de contrôler mes tremblements en courant vers l'immense château. Je passai la porte et couru au travers des escaliers et des couloirs jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre. Je n'avais pas prit le temps de me vêtir et étais accouru à Parkinson couverte d'une culotte et d'un t-shirt. Les gens que je venais de croiser devaient vraiment me prendre pour une folle. J'enfilai un pantalon de denim noir et me saisis d'une veste de la même couleur, espérant passer inaperçu après mon apparition surprise à moitié nue. J'allumai rapidement un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée et m'y précipitai pour me réchauffer les pieds. J'attrapai mes Converse au fond de mon placard et les lassai rapidement. J'empoignai un sac à bandoulière et voulu l'agrandir d'un sort… _Non!_ Me maudissant, je le lançai rageusement au travers de la pièce… j'étais tellement partit rapidement, sans réfléchir… que je n'avais pas prit ma baguette… ma baguette restée dans mon pantalon près du matelas ou j'avais couché avec Malfoy… _merde…_

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Draco, NON! Tu peux pas y aller! Tu comprends pas?! Il SAIT que tu es en vie! Tu es le plus recherché de nous tous!», s'écriait Astoria qui avait prit la relève auprès de Pansy, tandis que son ami parcourait la pièce à grands pas, les mains dans les cheveux.

«Faut que j'y ailles! La bague qu'elle a au doigt est connectée à LUI! Je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi! Aargh, putain de marque!»

«Ouais, moi aussi elle me brûle… c'est comme s'il passait ses nerfs sur nous…», ajouta Blaise.

«C'est quoi cette bague, au juste?», demanda Daphné.

«Une foutue bague de la famille Peverell qui ne veut pas la lâcher! Selon McGo, Granger serait de sang-pur… et probablement plus que nous tous réunis…»

Draco tournait comme un tigre en cage, il monta l'escalier au pas de course, prit son chandail pour le revêtir quand il vit la baguette d'Hermione parmi leurs vêtements. Il l'attrapa et redescendit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était monté. Il n'avait plus sa cape, elle avait coulé au fond du lac, il se passa un sweat à capuche sur le dos, enfila ses chaussures, prit sa baguette et sortit de la tour pour transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je devais impérativement trouver Ginny. Et au plus vite. Il était presque 15 heures, elle devait encore se trouver à l'infirmerie. Tant mieux si c'était le cas, je pourrai prendre un nécessaire d'urgence pour l'avenir. Je poussai ma porte et descendit l'escalier. C'était silencieux et calme, l'Ordre n'était peut-être même pas au courant de la réalité extérieure. Et si nous avions transmit le message à la mauvaise personne?

Je ne fis aucuns détours, empruntant le chemin le plus court jusqu'à mon amie. Au tournant d'un couloir, je ne fis pas attention et percutai Ron de plein fouet avant de rebondir et de m'écrouler au sol. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance! Qu'elles-étaient les probabilités que Ron soit la première personne sur laquelle je tombe?

«Hermione!? T'es en vie?!», s'exclama-t-il en me relevant.

«Non, ne me touche pas! CONNARD!»

Son visage se métamorphosa, laissant place à une haine sans nom. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de mon bras, j'en tremblais sous l'adrénaline. Je le poussai de toutes mes forces, l'obligeant à me lâcher, mais il était beaucoup plus habile et rapide. Il se retint de tomber et s'élançant sur moi.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Malfoy traversa la grande cours de béton et passa les grandes portes du château, baguette en main, courant à en perdre haleine. Il croisa un groupe d'adolescents, les mêmes qui étaient tombés sur Hermione, qui émirent des cris de stupeur en le reconnaissant et couvert de sang. Ils avaient apparemment gardé son identité confidentielle et ça n'allait pas l'aider à trouver de l'aide. Plus rapides qu'il croyait, il reçu le sort du saucisson en plein poitrine et s'écroula lourdement sur la moquette.


	9. Neuf

UPDATE: 23 mai 2016

**-IX-**

Ginny, qui passait tout près, entendit crier. Elle se rapprocha pour connaître la source de ce raffut et tomba sur des adolescents en puissance face à Malfoy, au sol, ficelé de partout.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?!», s'exclama la jolie rousse.

«On a attrapé un mangemort!», s'exclamaient-ils, tous.

«C'est pas un mangemort, Malfoy est un rebelle!»

D'un coup de baguette rapide, Ginny annula le sortilège, libérant le rebelle qui se relevait, fusillant le groupe de son regard perçant.

«Euh, Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu…»

«J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Granger est ici. Elle est en danger, elle n'a pas sa baguette, il faut la trouver!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je venais d'envoyer un coup de pied d'une violence non contrôlée dans les couilles de Ron. Il ne cilla même pas, semblant ressentir aucunement la douleur que je tentais de lui infliger. Il resserra sa poigne autour de mon bras, m'entraînant avec lui dans une salle de classe afin de me cacher, que personne ne puisse venir à mon secoure.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ginny affirma ne pas l'avoir vu et elle guida Malfoy dans les escaliers pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle devait y être, c'était pour ça qu'elle était revenue. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une salle silencieuse, Madame Pomfresh passant le balai.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ron claqua la porte, me lançant sur les pupitres que je percutai de dos, m'écroulant au sol, une douleur aiguë dans les côtes.

«Pourquoi, Ron?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre dans un tel état?!» hurlais-je en essayant de contenir ma rage.

«Tait toi, garce!»

Il me gifla du revers de la main, ma tête absorbant le choc, brouillant ma vue. Il empoigna sa baguette de la main gauche et me ligota. J'étais terrorisée, je me sentais nue et tellement vulnérable sans ma baguette. Il se pencha au dessus de moi et m'agrippa violemment les cheveux. Il me tira sans ménagement jusqu'au fond de la salle qu'il verrouilla et insonorisa.

«Je savais que je devais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi, mais Potter ne voulait rien entendre. Au moins tu m'as servi sur un plateau d'argent le chef des rebelles. Ça lui apprendra à ne vouloir qu'écouter les beaux yeux de Malfoy! Maintenant, ma jolie, tu vas parler.»

«Non!»

«Endoloris!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ginny poussa la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, mais n'y trouva que des livres déplacés, un sac vide au centre de la pièce et un fouillis dans ses vêtements. Malfoy fût soulagé de savoir qu'elle était bel et bien ici, au château, mais où? Il souhaitait qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur Weasley. Et, qui sait, il avait probablement fait entrer d'autres mangemorts à l'insu de tous.

«Malfoy, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe? Oui ou merde?!», cracha Ginny en le retenant par le bras.

«Il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre et c'est ton frère… Ron.» dit-il en voyant le teint de Ginny virer au blanc, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. «Il a essayé de nous tuer, on s'est sauvé et les rebelles se sont fait massacrer! Pansy est en train de se vider de son sang… c'est pas le moment d'entrer dans les détails, on doit la trouver, maintenant!»

La rouquine, maintenant en état d'alerte, entraîna Draco dans les dédalles de couloirs jusqu'à trouver Harry dans la salle des recherches.

«Malfoy?!» dit l'élu en réalisant sa présence.

«Harry, Hermione…»

«Quoi _Hermione?!_» répliqua-t-il, s'impatientant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

«…faut la trouver… ta carte!»

Comme si c'était fait, il sortit la carte du maraudeur et la déplia rapidement sur la table devant lui. À trois, ils commencèrent à chercher Hermione dans tous les recoins possibles du château. Draco n'avait pas croisé le nom de Ron… il était avec elle, il en était certain, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

«Potter, dit-moi, qui était à la radio dans la nuit de lundi dernier?»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Alors? Où sont passés les rebelles?»

«Mais t'es complètement malade!?»

«Si tu le dis, ma belle… Endoloris!»

Ça faisait mal, mais la rage que je contenais l'amenuisait faiblement. Ron Weasley, mon ami depuis mes onze ans, me torturait afin d'obtenir des informations sur les rebelles.

«Surprenant! Tu semble bien supporter la douleur!»

«Fait-moi souffrir tant que tu veux, je ne dirai jamais où ils sont cachés. Je ne trahirai pas cet espoir de mettre fin à la guerre!»

«Comme c'est mignon! Vous êtes si désespérés?»

«Va te faire foutre!»

«Pourquoi pas? Si tu veux jouer à ça…» dit Ron, s'agenouillant et me baissant violement mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement d'un même mouvement.

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!» hurlais-je alors qu'il faisait apparaître des liens pour me retenir les mains.

«Ne cri pas, ma jolie… personne ne peut t'entendre et je trouve ça extrêmement désagréable…», me chuchota-t-il en s'attaquant à sa braguette.

Des larmes me brûlaient les joues, j'avais du mal à respirer. Dégoûtée, je le vis sortir son membre raide d'excitation au viol et se cracher dans la main pour mouiller son sexe. Je me mis frénétiquement à me débattre, mais mon pantalon retenait mes chevilles ensembles et entravait mes mouvements. Je serrai les genoux, me tortillant dans tout les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de le frapper de mes mains liées. Puissamment, il m'attrapa par la taille et me retourna face contre terre en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur ma tête pour me faire cesser de bouger. _C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… c'est pas possible!?_ Me répétai-je mentalement, le cœur voulant me sortir de la poitrine.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Harry la repéra en premier, avec Ron. Malfoy venait de le mettre au parfum pour Ron et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Son ami n'agissant pas devant témoins, personne ne s'était douté de rien. Quand il pointa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ils se précipitèrent tous à sa rencontre dans l'une des anciennes salles de classe de Flitwick. La marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras se mit à picoter, le brûlant en vague. Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts à lui, qui n'en faisait désormais plus partie. Harry essaya d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait son amie, mais l'on avait verrouillé la porte. Ginny la fit violemment sauter de ses gonds et ils y entrèrent, trouvant Ron, de dos, sur Hermione à moitié nue. Malfoy fût le premier à réagir, Harry et Ginny trop choqués pour bouger.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Il me défonçait et c'était peu dire à côté de ce que je ressentais. Ma joue frottait contre le tapis, s'éraflant à chaque coup de butoir. Il me faisait mal, grognant, me faisant taire d'une main dans la bouche, écrasant mes lèvres contre mes dents, les coupant, du sang s'en écoulant. Pour subir, je fis le vide, essayant de m'évader le plus loin possible de cet horreur, fermant les yeux si fort qu'ils pleuraient sans que je puisse les retenir. Le cristal de roche se mit à luire intensément, éclairant la salle plongée dans la pénombre, et j'entendis la porte de la salle se fracasser contre les murs. Je reconnu la voix de Malfoy qui lança un sortilège qui envoya Ron volé contre le mur du fond, m'emportant de peu avec lui. Je le vis se relever prestement, l'air sonné, en remontant son pantalon, et traversa la salle à grands pas le regard braqué sur le rebelle qu'il recherchait tant. Malfoy s'était lancé sur moi, me défaisant de mes liens et me rhabillant rapidement lançant un sort de protection contre Ron qui s'acharnait sur nous. Ginny et Harry attirèrent son attention en s'attaquant à lui, mais il parvint à neutraliser tous les sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Malfoy passa ses bras sous mon dos et mes genoux et me prit dans ses bras, m'éloignant de cet enfoiré, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon assaillant et ça me frappa.

«Malfoy…», soufflai-je; «C'est pas Ron…»

La bague irradiait, pulsant sa lumière au travers de la salle. Qui que se soit, le Ron en apparence avançait vers eux rapidement. Malfoy passa derrière Harry et Ginny, me donna ma baguette et chargea sur _Ron_ en lançant tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser. L'inconnu était beaucoup trop fort, à trois contre un, il réussissait à contrer tous ce qui venait à sa porté.

«Faut qu'on sorte d'ici!», cria Ginny, angoissée.

Je m'étais relevée, un feu brûlant dans mes yeux. Plus je bouillais de rage, plus la bague devenait incandescente. Je pris position entre l'élu et le rebelle et tentai de mettre fin au combat. Mon sortilège le plus puissant s'évanouie sous la puissance de cet étranger et quand celui-ci nous envoya le même sort violet que la nuit où nous avions faillis mourir, la bague explosa d'une onde de choc blanche, nous renversant tous au sol. Harry se remit sur pied en aidant Ginny, un coup d'œil à l'ennemi pour se rendre compte qu'il saignait de la tête. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se relever, mais Malfoy et moi venions de suivre Harry et Ginny dans le corridor et courions maintenant vers la sortie la plus proche pour pouvoir transplaner.

«Je dois prévenir Kingsley!», avait dit Harry en arrêtant de courir, près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

«Non!», criâmes Ginny et moi en chœur.

«Potter, on ne sait même pas s'il est seul! Et si Kingsley l'était aussi?! Ramène-toi!», lui ordonna le blond à ma droite en tendant son bras devant lui.

Il me tenait fermement tandis que Ginny s'était déjà accrochée à lui. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, j'avais envie de vomir malgré le froid hivernal. Harry lui attrapa le bras alors que _Ron_ déboulait à nos trousses. Au contact du survivant, Malfoy nous fit disparaître et réapparaître quelques fois jusqu'à atteindre la tour de garde.

Malheureusement, nous arrivâmes trop tard pour sauver Pansy qui était recouverte d'un drap blanc taché de rouge lorsque nous franchisâmes la porte. Ginny et Harry avaient de la difficulté à s'adapter au climat qui régnait dans la pièce où trônait le grand foyer. Tous étaient silencieux, vivant à sa façon le deuil de deux de leurs amis et complices, mais surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie ou regards déplacés entre les anciens Serpentard et Griffondor. Quant à moi, je m'étais dirigé en coup de vent à l'étage, recherchant le plus de solitude possible. Je m'étais assise sur le matelas le plus éloigné de l'escalier, les genoux tirés contre ma poitrine, la tête dans mes mains, pleurant mon mal être. Une marche grinça, _qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu lancer une brique à cet intrus_, et Malfoy se rapprocha lentement, s'essayant sur le même matelas en me faisant face.

«Granger…», mais il s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans une situation comme celle-là? Puis reprit; «…je dois savoir pourquoi tu as dit que ce n'était pas Weasley…»

Je me sortis la tête des mains, n'étant qu'une ombre, l'ombre de ma personne, et regardai cet ancien ennemi dans les yeux.

«Parce que Ron n'est pas gaucher.»

Point.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sauf que Ron, il est où? Depuis quand manque-t-il réellement à l'appel? Voldemort… était-il au courant d'une cellule rebelle et n'aurait pas ébruité la possibilité d'un infiltré à Poudlard? Non, il devait avoir des soupçons, mais aucune confirmation… jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tenté de sauver Hermione en la ramenant au château après son séjour au manoir… _merde_, il s'était livré lui-même. Draco se releva et prit la direction de l'escalier, une réunion s'imposait.

Non, pas dans ces circonstances. Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et tendit la main à Hermione.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

J'hésitai longuement, je n'avais pas envie de toucher et d'être touché… qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? J'empoignai sa main à contrecœur et il m'aida à me mettre sur pied.

«Vient, je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Et il me guida vers un autre petit escalier qui montait dans ce qui m'avait semblé être un grenier. Il poussa une porte et me laissa entrer. C'était une petite pièce, beaucoup plus petite que les deux autres, où il y avait un lit, un vrai, vieux et doté d'une structure en fer forgé blanc et abîmé, une petite fenêtre laissait pénétrer les derniers rayons de soleil et il y avait une douche de fortune. Rien à voir avec celles du rez-de-chaussée, mais j'aurais de quoi me laver.

«C'était la chambre de Pansy… tu en as besoin. Reste ici, repose-toi.»

Il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule. Enfin seule, vraiment, dans cette pièce où le silence en était assourdissant. Je m'approchai du grand lit, glissant mes doigts sur la couette. La douche m'attirait sérieusement et je ne pris pas de temps à me décider d'y faire couler de l'eau. Elle était chaude… et ils étaient perdu au milieu d'une forêt! Qu'est-ce que j'aime la magie! Je me déshabillai rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à ne pas abîmer mes vêtements, et entrai dans la cabine, un pied après l'autre, et tirai le rideau. Mes vêtements me dégoûtaient, j'allais les brûler dès que j'aurai trouvé autre chose à me mettre. Pour le moment, je ne pensais qu'à mon corps endoloris arrosé d'eau de plus en plus chaude.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, à oublier. Je me sentais sale, répugnante, j'avais l'impression d'être un objet sans valeur que l'on jette après utilisation. Je me laissai aller à pleurer ma colère, m'effondrant au sol, laissant couler mon impuissance face à cette journée d'enfer. Allais-je être capable d'oublier? Sinon, je pourrai toujours prendre le chemin de la facilité avec l'oubliette… sauf que c'était lâche et que je n'étais pas comme ça. Je me ressaisis promptement, attrapai le savon et me mit à me frotter le corps furieusement, souhaitant faire disparaître tout trace de Ron… non, de cet homme…

_Non…_

Malgré tout, j'aurai à jamais l'image de Ron en train de me violer… et je me remis à pleurer en silence.


	10. Dix

UPDATE: 23 mai 2016

**\- X -**

Hemione passa des jours entiers dans la chambre de Pansy. Ginny l'accompagnait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle. Harry s'était aussi essayé, mais quand il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, il l'avait sentit tressaillir. Ça l'avait profondément blessé de voir tout le mal qui la rongeait, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Une semaine après les événements, Malfoy avait tenu un rassemblement dans le salon. Ils n'avaient eût aucun contact avec l'Ordre depuis et, d'un commun accord, avaient décidés de rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'informations. Des équipes avaient été mises sur pieds pour faire de la surveillance et aller chercher des vivres. Puis l'événement que tous redoutaient se produit; Hermione était enceinte.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ginny essayait de me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Je venais passer du stade mutisme à celui de l'hystérie, me frappant le ventre de mes poings en demandant au destin pourquoi j'avais à subir cette épreuve. Astoria Greengrass, qui ne m'avait même jamais adressé la parole au temps de Poudlard, monta à ma chambre. Ça n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle que j'avais envie d'ébruiter, mais les gens parlent… même si se sont nos amis et qu'il n'y a aucune mesquinerie derrière cet échappement.

«Hermione…» me dit la jolie brune à la voix douce et paisible en passant la porte. «J'ai peut-être une solution…»

Elle venait de capter toute mon attention. Je m'essuyai le nez du bout de ma manche et l'invita à entrer. Astoria prit place auprès de moi sur le lit et me tendit une petite bourse de cuire brun avant d'enchaîner;

«C'est du _montanoa tormentosa_», m'expliqua-t-elle. «L'herbe de grâce, si tu préfères. C'est sensé faire venir les règles, mais c'est très douloureux…»

«Tu l'as déjà fait?»

«Oui» répondit-elle, simplement.

J'acceptai son remède d'un hochement de tête et elle descendit à la cuisine faire bouillir de l'eau. Je ne voulais pas descendre, je ne voulais pas affronter les regards des autres, ces regards désolés et remplis de pitié. J'avais besoin d'une solution, pas qu'on me donne encore plus envie de m'ouvrir les veines.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», demanda Draco à Astoria, pendant qu'elle préparait l'infusion à l'aide d'un pilon et d'un mortier, du coton et une ficelle disposés aux côté d'une tasse.

«Ce qu'il faut faire, Draco…»

Il tourna les talons, bouche bée, et monta les deux étages le séparant de sa chambre, trouvant Hermione roulée en boule sous les couvertures. La même et seule position depuis près de trois semaines.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça?»

«Faire quoi?»

«Hermione, réponds!»

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il croyait qu'aussi longtemps il resterait muet, l'affection qu'il avait pour elle le resterait aussi. C'est lors de ses seize ans qu'il l'avait redécouvert quand elle était tombée nez à nez avec lui dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde en train de pleurer, ayant craqué sous tout ce stress de mission débile accumulé. Quand il s'était retourné et avait vu dans ses yeux de la compassion au lieu de la méchanceté, ça avait tout changé. Il avait su à ce moment que s'il lui prenait l'envie de tout quitter, des gens comme elle ne le jugeraient pas et l'aideraient à affronter l'avenir. Il avait su qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

«Je veux pas de ce… cette CHOSE en moi! Tu comprends pas?!» lui dit-elle en s'asseyant.

«Et si ça n'était pas le sien?»

«…pardon?» répliquai-je, déstabilisée.

«Sérieusement, je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps de terminer alors que…»

«Mais t'es tombé sur la tête!? On a couché ensemble qu'une fois et tu voudrais que je garde cet enfant?!»

Elle attendit qu'il lui réponde, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

«… j'en ai pas envie! Depuis trois semaines je ne fais que penser à ça! Je me dégoûte, je me sens sale… je… Me vois-tu vraiment faire la guerre en cloque?!»

Il se tenait debout, au milieu de la petite chambre, silencieux. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait vu sa mère souffrir de ne pouvoir porter un autre enfant que lui-même qu'il lui était tout simplement inconcevable qu'une femme puisse penser à avorter.

«…de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment je me sens…»

«Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Je…»

Mais il se fit interrompre par Astoria, Ginny et Daphné qui entraient dans la chambre. Daphné le prit par les épaules et le chassa de la pièce tandis qu'Astoria remettait la tasse à Hermione. Une forte odeur âcre émanait du liquide chaud, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de le boire complètement.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La présence des filles me rassurait. Astoria était déjà passé par là, Ginny serait d'aide si je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et Daphné, bah… elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec les garçons. L'après-midi s'écoula sans que je ne sente quoi que se soit. Silencieusement, je me demandais même si la concoction d'Astoria fonctionnait. Mes pensées revenaient de plus en plus à cette journée pénible quand Daphné me tira des mes songes empoisonnés en parlant pour la première fois.

«Tu sais que Draco tient beaucoup à toi?»

Ginny acquiesça, soutenue par Astoria. J'en sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

«Je crois plutôt qu'il m'en veut à mort de faire ça…»

«Pourquoi ça?», demanda Daphné.

«Parce qu'il semble convaincu que c'est le sien.»

Ginny avala le potin de travers et ajouta; «Ça explique bien des choses alors!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La nuit venue, Crabbe partit en ronde de surveillance avec Goyle. Harry et Blaise avaient rapporté de quoi manger pour la semaine à venir et les filles laissèrent Hermione dormir avec Ginny à ses côtés.

Le silence était roi au campement. Draco était appuyé sur le manteau de la cheminée, hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, mais ne se retourna pas. Depuis l'heure du dîner qu'il ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Il l'avait embrassé ici-même pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce et de se lancer dans une mission suicide. Et c'était rapidement devenu beaucoup plus chaud que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et ce matin, il avait sous-entendu qu'il se souciait d'elle… il soupira. Quand on embrasse une personne, c'est que l'on ressent quelque chose pour elle, non?

«Malfoy…», il se retourna; «…va la rejoindre», dit Ginny.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Debout face à la fenêtre, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil depuis que Ginny était descendu, j'entendis la porter s'ouvrir et se refermer, annonçant enfin son retour. Je fermai les yeux, m'appuyant le front contre la vitre givrée.

«As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit?»

Je sursautai brusquement. Je m'attendais à entendre une voix féminine, pas celle d'un homme.

«Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

«Je prends la relève pour cette nuit, la rouquine ne veut pas que tu reste seule… est-ce que ça va?»

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son questionnement. Ma peau luisait de sueur et mon teint avait prit une teinte verdâtre. Je m'approchai lentement du lit et m'y installai.

«Je crois que tout est ok… j'ai seulement vraiment très chaud, ça va aller».

Qui est-ce que j'essaie de rassurer là? Sûrement pas lui, parce qu'il ne me croyait pas une seconde. Il s'avança vers moi et posa une main fraîche sur mon front.

«Tu es bouillante de fièvre… ou, euh… est-ce que c'est une réaction normal de ce que tu as bu?»

«Je sais pas, mais il y a de forte chance…» Il mouilla un linge et m'épongea la nuque et le visage. «Humm… ça fait du bien»

Il s'installa sur une chaise à mes côtés et continua de me rafraîchir. Je fermai les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, mon corps se tendant. Les crampes avaient commencées un peu avant sa venue et elles étaient lancinantes, des contractions féroces dans tout mon bas ventre. Je me retins de crier, les yeux ronds, me mordant la lèvre. Astoria n'avait pas mentit, c'était vraiment très douloureux. Draco s'en rendit compte et me prit la main que je serrai sans hésiter.

À un moment, la douleur fût tellement insupportable que j'en vomis. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter et laissais échapper des gémissements étouffés, les dents serrées, roulée en boule sur le lit, Malfoy flattant mes cheveux, priant Merlin que la douleur cesse. Il s'en voulait de me voir dans cet état, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là… ça se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin, j'y portais plus attention depuis l'annonce choc des filles plus tôt dans la journée.

Au petit matin, les crampes cessèrent. Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie. Astoria m'avait dit que ça faisait venir les règles, mais pas que je saignerais aussi abondamment et dans les heures qui suivaient. Quand Malfoy avait vu tout le sang, il avait faillis tourner de l'œil.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry avait prit Draco à part pour lui parler;

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… n'importe quoi! Mais on ne peut pas rester éternellement caché ici comme des lâches!»

«Je sais, ok? Mais par où commencer?!»

Les deux se regardèrent, attendant une proposition de l'autre.

«Le ''Ron'' était peut-être le seul finalement… Tous les réfugiés de Poudlard ne peuvent pas être des infiltrés quand même!»

«T'as raison là-dessus… notre seule chance de faire une différence c'est à Poudlard… j'aime pas que Kinglsey n'est jamais répondu…»

«Et si le ''Ron'' l'avait déconnecté?»

Une lueur d'espoir grandit dans les yeux de Malfoy. S'ils quittaient pour Poudlard, la forteresse que même Voldemort n'avait pu prendre avec la baguette de sureau, ils seraient de nouveau en sécurité et auraient accès à tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin. Les anciens professeurs et des gens prêt à se battre s'y trouvaient. Comme ''Ron'' s'était fait démasqué, il n'avait peut-être pas remis les pieds au château. Cette perspective enchanta les deux hommes qui se hâtèrent d'en discuter avec les autres. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour mettre fin à cette guerre, ils étaient ceux qui allaient vaincre Voldemort.

La nouvelle fût accueillit avec soulagement et même Hermione était enchantée de retrouver son chez-soi. Compte tenu de son état, ils jugèrent préférable de quitter la tour de garde le lendemain. La jeune femme mangea léger et remonta se mettre au lit. Chacun monta rejoindre sa couche, laissant le blond seul avec le feu. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, ce silence. S'il était né pour être un leader, ça n'était pas une vocation à laquelle il aurait souhaité appliquer. Il se sentait constamment responsable de ceux qu'il avait entraînés dans ses plans fou à vouloir sauver le monde. Théo et Pansy étaient tombés au combat et il appréhendait amèrement la suite logique des choses. La mort était à leur trousse, la peur les guettait, la vie leur était privée. _Il est temps que ça cesse_, pensait-il. Hanté par son devoir, Draco monta à se coucher et y trouva Hermione assise sur le seul matelas restant, l'attendant. Il l'a rejoint en silence et la vit s'étendre, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Faisant de même, il l'a regarda fermer les yeux en s'endormir près de lui. Il avait maintenant une raison valable de se battre, même si elle l'ignorait.

Au petit matin, il fût réveillé par le soleil éblouissant qui avait ait son chemin de la fenêtre à son visage. Il remua un peu et sentit Hermione s'étirée près de lui, qui le regardait l'air complètement éveillé.

«Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée?»

«Suffisamment pour savoir que tu parles quand tu dors», lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de se mettre à rire, son premier depuis des lustres, de la tête que faisait Draco. «T'es inquiet de ce que tu aurais pu dire?»

«Si ça t'as fait rire, je me demande bien à quoi j'ai pu rêver!»

Hermione refusa d'en dire plus et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Draco bouda un peu et la rejoint pour organiser leur retour à Poudlard. Tous rayonnaient, le sourire aux lèvres; ça annonçait un nouveau départ et, surtout, le renforcement de la résistance. Toutes denrées non périssables fût laissées sur place, en cas d'éventuels problèmes, et tout effets personnelles trouvèrent place dans de petits sacs magiquement surdimensionné de l'intérieur. Pour assurer leur sécurité à tous, ils transplanèrent par groupe de deux, excepté Blaise qui partirait avec Draco et Hermione. Chaque garçon escortait une fille. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, mais aucune ne s'offusqua de cette prévention. Harry et Ginny allaient transplaner dans la Forêt Interdite, Vincent et Daphné devant les grilles de l'enceinte, Gregory et Astoria aux quais, puis Draco, Blaise et Hermione au stade de Quidditch. Ils couvriraient ainsi une plus grande superficie et devaient se retrouver à la grande cour intérieure.

Ils transplanèrent tous sans problème, mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent à leur arrivé, n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient…


	11. Onze

**UPDATE: 23 mai 2016**

FaeryCyn, t'es la meilleure!

Nadra, sait-on jamais? ;)

Lylee-Hannah; j'adore vous faire languir!

J'ai un peu ralentit la cadence cette fin de semaine, mais l'anniversaire de ma sœur était trop chouette! On lui avait organisé un party de Minions n_n! Et je me suis couché très tard! Ayaye…

En plus; ce soir c'est la finale de la saison 4 de The Walking Dead! Oo OMG! Alors voilà le chapitre 11!

**-XI-**

Le soleil était éblouissant, se reflétant sur la fine neige qui recouvrait le sol. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, dégagé de tous nuage, un doux vent soufflant sur la Forêt Interdite. Harry et Ginny se tenaient debout, en bordure de celle-ci, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Le silence était lourd, sans quitter le château des yeux, Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche arrière et la déplia.

«C'est… impossible!», souffla-t-il.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Vincent et Daphné attendirent un moment avant de passer les grandes et lourdes portes grillagées de l'enceinte de l'école. D'où ils se tenaient, ils ne voyaient pas l'entrée principale. Doucement, ils entrouvrirent les portes et entrèrent sur le terrain de la plus imposante forteresse de tout l'Angleterre. Vincent marchait devant Daphné, muet et observant tout ce qu'il se passait tout autour, baguette brandit. Ils gagnèrent l'entrée sans encombre, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Gregory et Astoria venaient de terminer l'inspection des quais. Rien. Les barques flottaient, cordées les unes contre les autres, près de la rive. Ils passèrent les portes et se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier qu'ils montèrent en longeant le mur de pierre des champs. Un grand bruit de claquements les fit sursauter, le cœur voulant leur sortir de la poitrine. Un groupe d'oiseau venait de prendre son envol, dans les buissons un peu plus haut. Ils se regardèrent, le visage blême, et se mirent à rire.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Malfoy, Zabini et moi étions maintenant à la hauteur de la volière. Le hululement des hiboux et des chouettes étaient très audible de là où nous nous trouvions.

«Allez, on y va» dit Malfoy; «On passe par les serres, c'est un peu plus long, mais on couvrira une plus grande superficie…»

«Parfait», «D'accord!»

Nous traversâmes le parc, l'oreille tendue au moindre son, baguettes levées à l'affût du moindre mouvement hostile. Nous contournâmes le bâtiment de la tour Nord et passâmes la grande muraille nous menant dans les anciennes classes de botanique. Les plantes non nécessaires avaient été laissées à elles-mêmes, envahissant même la charpente en verre et d'acier des serres. Le croassement d'un corbeau se répercuta sur les hauts murs du château, brisant le silence devenant assourdissant.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

«Harry! HARRY!»

Ginny courait derrière lui, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique monter en elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le força à se retourner.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a et MAINTENANT!»

«Ginny, on doit trouver les autres!»

Elle le gifla. Elle était rouge de colère.

«Harry Potter!»

«Y a personne, Ginny! PERSONNE! Le château est vide! Y a que nous et les rebelles! On doit trouver les autres, tout de suite!»

Le rouge avait quitté son visage pour laissé place au blanc. Harry lui serra la main et l'attira contre lui pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

«Ça va aller, faut juste rejoindre le groupe dans l'aile Est».

Sans quitter sa main, ils se remirent en marche, fonçant dans les dédales de l'école de magie. Minerva, Hagrid, Molly et Arthur. Les rescapés, les anciens élèves… Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Où étaient-ils tous? Pourdlard était l'endroit le plus sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'y c'était passé pendant leur absence?

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Vincent et Daphné venaient d'atteindre la Grande Salle sans croiser âmes qui vivent dans les corridors de l'école de magie. Aucun des deux n'avaient osés partager ses soupçons, mais plus ils avançaient vers l'aile Est, plus le silence devenait oppressant.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Goyle et Astoria arrivèrent près des tours de l'aile Est en même temps que Zabini, Malfoy et moi. Harry et Ginny suivirent de peu, complètement affolés, puis Crabbe et Daphné apparurent tout aussi blêmes.

«Vince… ça va mec?», demanda Zabini.

«Y a personne ici. Poudlard est complètement vide…», dit Harry.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers le grand château maintenant délaissé, abandonné. Je ne savais quoi dire, personne ne savaient quoi dire, des questions par centaines se bousculant dans nos têtes. Ça changeait la donne. Quand nous avions prit la décision de revenir au château, nous étions censé y trouver des alliés, de l'aide, une armée prête à se battre pour la liberté. Où étaient les gens qui résidaient à Poudlard? Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien pu arriver? Furent les seules questions que j'osai prononcer.

L'ambiance était lugubre, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Rien n'avait été saccagé, tout avait plutôt été laissé en plan. Les bancs de la Grande Salle étaient tous bien rangés sous les tables, rien n'avait été laissé à la traîne, le départ des réfugiés avait été planifié. Harry et moi avions décidé de descendre aux cuisines, mais nous ne pûmes que constater que ce que nous savions déjà; même les elfes de maison s'étaient volatilisé. Je ramassai une caisse de bois vide et la rempli de quoi manger et avant de remonter à la grande salle.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, perdu dans nos têtes, les idées totalement ailleurs que dans cette salle. Au moins, il y avait les hiboux, nous pourrions ainsi les envoyer chercher la Gazette du Sorcier pour mieux comprendre la désertion de Poudlard. Après le léger repas, chacun prit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle de son côté. Les rebelles, anciens Serpentard, se dirigèrent machinalement vers l'ancienne salle commune des vert et argent.

«Vous savez…» avançai-je; «…vous avez amplement le choix de l'endroit où vous voulez dormir…»

«Peut-être… mais c'est trop bizarre!» me répondit Daphné.

J'haussai les épaules en esquivant un faible sourire, qui ne me rassurait pas plus, et leur tournai le dos pour me rendre à mes appartements. De la Grande Salle, je devais traverser le château pour m'y rendre. C'était l'évidence même, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cette école était immense. J'aurais bien fait le chemin avec Harry et Ginny, ma mon amie voulait passer à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre à la tour des Gryffondor.

Près du cours de métamorphose, je réalisai soudainement, la chair de poule m'envahissant, que les tableaux ornant les murs de l'école étaient vides eux aussi. Je montai l'escalier le plus près et me dirigeai rapidement au local de recherches que l'Ordre avait mit sur pieds après la destruction de la relique, soit disant, la plus puissante. J'entrai dans la pièce, m'y retrouvant dans les documents pêle-mêle comme si je l'avais quitté la veille au soir. Je m'approchai de ladite radio et empoignai l'émetteur.

«Le Survivant est à la forteresse, je répète; le Survivant est à la forteresse… membres de l'AD, manifestez-vous! …nous sommes en vie.»

Je relâchai le bouton qui transmettait les messages et attendit, retenant mon souffle de peur de ne pas entendre la réponse qui suivrait. Sauf qu'il n'y eu aucun retour d'appel. J'essayai et réessayai, encore et encore, sans succès. Les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, j'abandonnai la radio, un pincement au cœur. Je quittai la pièce et reprit ma route vers mon lit.

«Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?», demandai-je aussitôt arrivé devant la porte de mon appartement.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna vers moi, surpris. Venait-il d'arriver?

«Je… je voulais voir comment tu allais» commença-t-il.

«Je vais bien, dans les circonstances…»

J'ouvrit ma porte d'un coup de baguette, (la chance que j'avais que ce ne soit pas un portrait!) puis me tournai vers lui et lui demandai s'il voulait un thé.

«Pourquoi pas?»

Je m'effaçai et il me suivit à l'intérieur, endroit qu'il avait déjà vu sans pour autant avoir eu le temps de détailler la pièce. C'était grand et spacieux, les vieux tapis de la salle de divination habillant le sol de pierre des champs poli au fil du temps. Ça n'était pas un appartement avec division, tous mes meubles se trouvant dans la même pièce; où se trouvait Draco, près de la porte, il y avait une cuisinette ainsi qu'une petite table et deux chaises habillées de coussins de velours rouge. Un grand foyer trônait au centre de la pièce mis en valeur par deux grandes étagères faisant office de bibliothèque personnelle. Aligné à l'équerre devant ce majestueux foyer, prenait place mon lit baldaquin, accompagné de petites tables de bois foncés. Passé le lit, il y avait ce que j'aimais appelé le salon; un canapé et deux fauteuils se faisant face, séparés d'une table basse de la même essence de bois que les autre meubles de l'appartement.

Je m'affairais à faire bouillir de l'eau dans une carafe ferblantée. Deux tasses à la main, je les posai sur la petite table et sortit un petit coffre, peint en bleu, de l'armoire au dessus de ma tête. Je l'ouvris et énumérai les saveurs à mon invité. Il opta pour un maté au miel tandis que je choisis un thé plus corsé; un rooibos chaï à la cannelle. Les sachets dans les tasses, je versai l'eau chaude dessus et prit ma tasse. J'invitai Malfoy à faire de même tout en me dirigeant vers le canapé tout au fond.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé l'autre jour?», demandai-je de but en blanc.

«Euh…»

Je me tue, fixant ma tasse de thé, avant de reprendre;

«Pourquoi…»

«…est-ce que j'ai couché avec toi?», termina-t-il.

Je ne cillai pas, mais je sentais le rouge me monté aux joues. Le château était vide, sa population volatilisé sans laissé de traces et me voilà qui l'interrogeait à ce propos. C'était à rien y comprendre, je devenais folle.

«Où veux-tu en venir?», me demanda-t-il, voyant que je gardais le silence.

«Je… euh… je repensais à la relation qu'on entretenait ici et… euh… et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre nous…»

Est-ce que ce que je venais de lui répondre avait du sens? Mes questions étaient légitimes, même si elles étaient quelques peu blessantes. Je l'observai terminer son thé d'un trait et poser sa tasse sur la table basse.

«Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis nos seize ans. J'ai changé, mais pas toi.», devant mon expression, il corrigea; «Ça n'est pas négatif, au contraire… je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne à l'âme aussi pure que la tienne.»


	12. Douze

**UPDATE: 23 mai 2016**

**FaeryCyn**; je réponds à aucune question parce que j'ai pas les réponses encore XD Je devrais me surprendre moi-même!

Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur cette musique;

Immediate Music - The Day is at Hand (Full Mix)

**\- XII -**

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit pas n'importe quoi! J'ai changé. Tout le monde change, c'est inévitable. Surtout avec ce que l'on vit en ce moment.»

«Je dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est vrai, c'est la simple vérité.» Je devais le regarder comme s'il avait attrapé une quelconque maladie magique contagieuse, parce qu'il s'expliqua; «Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui aurait des effets néfastes. Tu as toujours agis dans l'intérêt des autres, t'oubliant même là-dedans. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi portée sur les autres. Il y a de l'innocence dans tes yeux… une naïveté qui donne à croire que malgré tout, le monde est bon…»

«Mais le monde est bon, Malfoy!»

«Non, le monde ne l'est pas! Regarde-moi!», dit-il en me tendant son bras, manche relevée.

Je posai à mon tour ma tasse sur la table et m'approchai de lui en posant mes mains sur son avant-bras marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Le monde n'est pas bon, He…», il se refusait à prononcer son prénom. Il l'avait fait une fois la veille, il ne voulait plus la nommer de peur qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts.

«Tu n'es plus cette personne Malfoy… la preuve que le monde est bon; tu es le chef des rebelles! Non; tu m'as sauvé.»

Il fixait mes mains posées sur son bras, cachant l'affreux tatouage noir qui marquait sa peau clair. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions qu'il avait tant refoulées. Personne, pas même sa mère ou son père, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une bonne personne et que ces agissements avaient de bonnes répercussions.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le croire?» Il ne su quoi répondre. Qu'attendait-il finalement? La fin de la guerre, sa propre mort? Elle, Hermione Granger? «Draco, si tu n'avais pas changé en bien, comme tu ne veux le croire, jamais, moi… ou toute autre personne à l'âme aussi pure ne se serait trouvé devant toi tenant tes fautes dans ses mains.»

L'allusion était plutôt bien placée. Son regard se porta sur la bague… ce bijou magique qui avait tout déclenché. Non, il n'avait rien déclenché, il avait seulement réunis nos clans. Ses yeux gris remontèrent vers les miens. Il ne semblait pas comprendre comment je faisais pour traverser autant d'épreuves, aussi insupportable soient-elles, et restée moi-même. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, ils m'ensorcelaient.

Je retirai doucement mes mains, brisant le contact. Ce fût comme si je venais d'allumer la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite. Draco se pencha automatiquement sur moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une explosion indescriptible remua dans mon ventre. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je l'avais repoussé après cette nuit-là, mais j'avais tant besoin de lui, de la sécurité que j'avais pu ressentir quand il m'avait serré contre lui, m'interdisant de quitter la Tour de Garde, de risquer ma vie. Sa proximité me redonnait se souffle de vie qui me manquait, mes mains tremblantes réussirent à se faufiler parfaitement jusqu'à sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus près de moi. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, il était la lumière dans cet interminable gris sombre qu'imposait la guerre.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Draco sentit ses mains se reposer sur lui, elle ne le repoussait pas, elle se cramponnait à lui; une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrant sa manche. C'était électrisant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle… Hermione voulait de lui. Il osa poser une main au creux de ses reins et de la tirer sur ses genoux. Il la regardait, fasciné par cette jeune femme au courage incalculable. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mi-clos, mais ô combien brillant de désir, un désir qui lui était destiné. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur.

L'ardeur de la passion se présenta bien assez tôt et Hermione porta ses mains au col de la chemise de Draco pour la déboutonner. Il se laissa faire, passant ses mains sous le chandail de celle-ci pour toucher la peau douce et chaude de son dos. Hermione fit glisser la chemise blanche des épaules du rebelle, lentement. Plus rien au monde n'existait sauf eux deux. Leurs corps se touchaient, se complétaient, fusionnant d'un amour naissant et inconditionnel.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et Draco se leva, la portant jusqu'au lit où ils s'effondrèrent, tout les deux, emmêlés de caresses. Les cheveux de la lionnes cascadaient autour d'elle, de se corps frêle. Les baisers se firent plus insistant, plus profonds, plus ardant. Draco fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son nombril où sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe déjà chaude et moite d'excitation.

La respiration saccadée, Hermione accueilli les doigts de cet homme dans son intimité. Il la rendait folle, c'était si bon… si jouissif. Le mouvement de ses doigts se firent plus entreprenant, plus aventureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne l'embrasser. Juste _là_. Tous ces muscles se contractaient, par à-coups, sous les sensations que lui procurait son amant. Se ressaisissant, elle se tortilla pour reprendre le dessus, reprendre ses moyens. Elle embrassa ses lèvres humides de son propre plaisir et l'obligea à s'allonger sans quitter sa langue. L'intensité de leur touché les faisait frissonner. Draco était enivré, tellement déconnecté de la réalité autour de lui que quelqu'un aurait pu franchir le pas de la porte et il ne s'en serait probablement jamais rendu compte. Hermione le tira de cette pensée inutile quand elle lécha son membre tendu. Elle le titilla, glissant sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient sensuel. Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, il n'en pouvait plus, mais ne trouvait pas la force de résister.

Le sentant se gonfler dans sa main, Hermione desserra son étreinte. Attendant que l'orage passe, elle remonta vers lui en glissant sa langue de son nombril à son cou. Les mains de Draco rencontrèrent ses seins nus, bien ronds et pointé par l'excitation, qu'il massa délicatement. Quand leurs bouches se lièrent à nouveau, il reprit son rôle de mâle dominant en la glissant sous lui. Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, s'ouvrant à lui, lui offrant tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle avait. Il se positionna et entra en elle dans un soupir commun de délivrance.

Leur union n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente, Draco se mouvant lentement en elle dans une danse aphrodisiaque. Le rythme avait beau être lent, mais chaque contraction, chaque effleurement les rendaient fous. Délaissant la position du missionnaire, Draco la laissa étendu sur le dos et se redressa, assit sur ses talons, pour mieux la sentir, mieux la voir.

Elle le sentait si profondément, si puissant. Ses mains maintenaient ses hanches, les attirant plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires, mais le manque de sa peau contre la sienne la força à émerger de cette bulle et de se redresser. La voyant se relever sur ses coudes, il glissa ses mains sous son dos et l'attira contre lui, la positionnant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il la soutenait, s'appropriant ses lèvres, pendant qu'elle se mouvait sur lui, ondulant les hanches. Cette position marqua la fin de leurs ébats, quand il se vida en elle.

L'orgasme les avait frappés en même temps. Il la tenait toujours sur ses genoux, contre lui, le visage de cet ange, sa sauveuse, calé au creux de sou cou. Leurs respirations se calmant, laissant l'euphorie de cet instant quitter peu à peu leur corps tremblant. Hermione releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Draco, cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux d'un blond blanc. Elle l'embrassa doucement, éloignant son corps du sien.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Je pris sa main silencieusement et l'attirai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je fis couler l'eau chaude de la douche. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes, j'en tremblais tellement que j'étais persuadé que si j'osais lâcher la main de Draco, je m'effondrerais au sol, incapable de me relever.

Aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, la présence, le touché de l'autre suffisait à expliquer tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Je me sentais dépassé par le flot d'émotion qui m'envahissait depuis quelques semaines. Était-ce de l'amour? Je n'avais rien ressentit de semblable auparavant… ni pour Ron, ni pour Viktor. La seule certitude que j'avais, était que je ne voulais, en aucun cas, que Draco me quitte. Il me donnait envie de respirer, de ne pas baisser les bras, de continuer à me battre.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

L'eau coulait sur ses cheveux blonds, sur ses larges épaules, sur son dos nu. Ses bras enlaçaient Hermione, incapable d'en faire autrement, certain que le sol se déroberait sous ses pieds s'il la lâchait quelques secondes. Il espérait tant qu'elle réalise à quel point elle lui était chère. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et, là, aurait tant souhaité avoir ce talent, troquer sa force contre la possibilité de lui hurler qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ça déchirait quelque chose en dedans de lui… comme l'amour est violent…

Au matin, Harry déboula dans la chambre d'Hermione, la trouvant dans les bras du rebelle. Il bafouilla quelques plates excuses et sortit de la pièce en empressant les occupants de bien vouloir se vêtir et de sortir le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme, rouge pivoine, se cacha la tête sous les couvertures. Draco la ramena à lui, embrassant ses lèvres roses et si douces. Son cœur manquait un battement à chaque touché, elle avait un pouvoir surpuissant contre sa personne et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ils quittèrent le lit péniblement et s'habillèrent. Draco et Hermione quittèrent la tour de divination main dans la main, silencieusement.

La Grande Salle était tout près, à quelques mètres seulement. Draco s'arrêta et tira Hermione par la main pour la ramener contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlés depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé la veille au soir, cette puissance de communication par le toucher était surréelle. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, son pouce contre son oreille et approcha son visage du sien pour y déposer un dernier baiser, si doux soit-il. Des voix s'élevèrent de la où ils s'en allaient, les tirant de leur étreinte.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

«Neville…», chuchotai-je, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, tendant l'oreille. La voix du Gryffondor s'éleva à nouveau et nous courûmes jusqu'à celle-ci. Je lâchai sa main pour me jeter au cou de mon ami. Je m'éloignai et le détaillai de la tête au pied. Il allait bien.

«Mais où étiez-vous?! Vous nous avez foutu une de ses trouilles!», s'exclamai-je.

«La Grosse Dame vous a vu, Ron et toi… puis l'affrontement avec Harry, Ginny et Draco. Elle nous a dit ne pas avoir reconnu Ron, qu'il était étrange et que vous ne l'auriez jamais combattu comme ce qu'elle a vu. On a comprit qui était la taupe…»

«Mais Ron n'est pas Ron!»

«On sait, Hermione, t'inquiète. On l'a trouvé.»

Le sang battait à mes oreilles. Avais-je bien entendu? Ron… ils l'avaient retrouvé. Je fus prise de vertige et Draco me rattrapa avant que ma tête n'heurte le sol. Harry n'avait pas réagis, il était au courant? Depuis combien de temps? Ça se bousculait dans ma tête, était-il toujours en vie? Depuis combien de temps était-il disparu, à attendre, espérant que nous le retrouvions sans que personne n'est jamais levé le petit doigt?!

Quand je fus calmée et remise sur pied, Neville leur raconta l'histoire.

_La Grosse Dame avait traversé tous les tableaux possibles afin de trouver Kingsley et lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Ils avaient alors laissé filer le faux Ron jusqu'à son quartier général, histoire de voir quelle était la menace qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Dedalus Diggle avait eu la mission de le suivre pendant que d'autres membres de l'Ordre mettait la chambre de Ron sans dessus-dessous pour y trouver des indices. Les fioles de polynectar furent rapidement trouvées ainsi qu'un sachet contenant suffisamment de cheveux roux pour couvrir la prochaine année. _

_Diggle avait traqué le faux Ron jusqu'à connaître sa véritable identité; Nott senior. Seul à la traque, il avait assisté impuissant à l'assassinat de Theodore devant les rebelles. Pansy Parkinson avait, elle aussi, été blessée sérieusement avant que tous transplanent loin de là. L'auror était revenu au château où il avait tenu une réunion de conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après délibération, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que personne n'était à l'abri dans tout Poudlard. Ils bénéficiaient d'une longueur d'avance, minime, mais suffisamment longue pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Une missive envoyée aux centaures de la Forêt Interdite, qu'une escouade était mise sur pied pour escorter en lieux sûres les habitants du château._

_Minerva était entré en contact avec Beaubâton qui se proposa, sans attendre, d'héberger les rescapés. Les centaures, quant à eux, s'occuperaient de la sécurité de l'Ordre au sein de la Forêt. Quand Nott était revenu à Poudlard, la surprise eût l'effet d'une bombe. Harry Potter et les rebelles manquaient à l'appel, le château était complètement désert… _

_Puis, Neville, qui s'était bidouillé un récepteur d'ondes radio, avait capté le message à répétition d'Hermione._


	13. Treize

**UPDATE: 24 mai 2016**

**\- XIII -**

Un auror, infiltré au ministère de la magie, avait découvert des documents mentionnant le nom de Ron Weasley à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques recherches, il avait finalement trouvé l'information que l'Ordre cherchait depuis un bon moment; sa localisation. Selon les dates, il aurait été enlevé lors d'un raid peu avant l'automne et enfermé, depuis, à la prison d'Azkaban. Harry, Kingsley et trois autres aurors avait monté un groupe d'élite pour le faire sortir de là.

La mission avait été rapide et in extremis. À leur arrivé, Ron était inconscient dans sa cellule, des bandages souillés couvrant ses blessures de guerre. L'on avait prit le temps de rassurer Hermione, il avait été transporté dans un hôpital magique français pour que Molly, qui était hébergée à Beaubâton, puisse veiller sur lui. Minerva, qui avait accompagné la groupe revenu à Poudlard, vint me voir au courant de l'après-midi.

«Miss Granger, je peux vous dire avec fierté que nous n'avons pas chômé pour retrouver vos parents!» dit-elle, me guidant jusqu'à son bureau. Elle passa l'immense statue du Phénix et monta l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à s'assoir derrière le meuble vernis en m'invitant à prendre place devant elle. «Ce bon vieux et respectable Dumbledore avait de bons côtés comme la discrétion et la confidentialité, mais ses secrets gardés, comme celui-ci… enfin… Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins.»

«Minerva, qu'est-ce que c'est? Mes parents sont toujours en vie et retenus prisonniers quelque part?»

«C'est totalement par hasard que je suis tombé sur ce document. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment affaire dans votre dossier scolaire…»

«Madame, vous êtes en train de passer par quatre chemins…»

«Oui, enfin, voilà!» dit-elle en me tendant un parchemin dont le sceau décacheté ne correspondait aucunement aux armoiries de l'école de sorcellerie. L'ancienne directrice due percevoir mon trouble, car elle ajouta qu'il s'agissait de la signature des Dumbledore. Je l'ouvris, hésitante, et commençai ma lecture en remarquant la date de l'entête... quelques jours seulement avant sa mort.

…

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Ma lettre va vous paraitre déplacé, mais je suis tout à fait conscient de l'incompréhension donc vous allez faire preuve au cours de cette lecture. En tout premier lieu, je me dois de vous aviser, en cet instant crucial de votre vie, que vous n'êtes pas enfant de parents moldus. J'aimerais avoir la chance de m'entretenir personnellement avec vous, mais le temps me manque et j'ai bien peur qu'au moment de votre lecture, je ne ferai plus partie de ce monde. Dans le cas contraire, tant mieux pour moi! Miss Granger, vous êtes la descendante de Jézabelle Jédusor. Comme je vous sais brillante, vous ne tarderez pas à faire le lien avec le vrai nom de Voldemort. En effet, Miss Jédusor est la sœur jumelle de Tom. Celui-ci n'aurait découvert son existence que lorsque son règne fut pratiquement au sommet, quand il assassinat son mari de sang froid, un sorcier de sang-pur descendant de la longue lignée des Riddle. Elle devint alors la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, passant étonnamment avant sa propre personne. Il chercha à se racheter en obéissant à ses moindre faits et gestes. Par contre, comme toute belle histoire à une fin, James Potter a tué votre grand-mère en découvrant la vérité de son ascendance. Il croyait ainsi, à tort, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait faible et, disons-le, plus facile à tuer. Au contraire, ses pouvoirs ne cessèrent de grandir, envenimés par la rage. Son acte de vengeance fut d'assassiner en personne James et Lily Potter avant d'en finir avec Harry pour contrer la prophétie._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous apprendre ses détails d'une telle façon, mais j'en viens finalement au point crucial, le pourquoi j'ai due vous soumettre à la prise de connaissance de vos origines. Peu avant le meurtre des Potter et sa disparition, Voldemort apprit que sa sœur avait un fils et que ce fils avait une fille. John Riddle tomba au combat, se battant pour le bien, ignorant sa parenté avec le Lord. Il essaya de vous retrouver, sans succès puisque je l'avais devancé. J'ai convaincu votre mère biologique de vous cacher. Voldemort ordonna à Lucius Malfoy de vous retrouver coûte que coûte. Une fin dramatique et totalement hors de mon contrôle attendait votre mère, Maryann, qui fut retrouvée morte peu après la chute du Lord, serrant une fillette contre sa poitrine, elle aussi décédée. Vous comprendrez que j'ai cru longtemps à votre décès et que ce n'est que dernièrement que je me suis rendu compte de qui vous étiez réellement. D'où venait cette enfant? Merlin seul le sait. J'espère avoir répondu le plus possible à vos questions et me désole encore d'avoir dû vous l'annoncer sur papier plutôt que de vive voix._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

«Sérieusement, on doit agir! Ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps!», s'exclamait Harry, hors de lui lors d'une rencontre réunissant l'Ordre et les rebelles.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu propose?! On peut pas débarquer comme ça, c'est bien trop risqué!», disait Zabini.

«Et si, justement, c'était la solution?», avait-il riposté. «Depuis le temps, ils savent qu'on ne fait aucun mouvement non calculé. Pour eux, nous ne sommes pas impulsif, imprudent ou fou!»

«Tu veux qu'ont leur tendent un piège?», ajouta Kingsley.

«Exactement. Vous connaissez les lieux…», dit Harry et regardant tour à tour les rebelles; «…plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant.»

On envoya alors des membres de l'Ordre recruter des duellistes et des combattants habiles et en bonne forme physique. Il y eût branle bas de combat au château, tout étant mit en place pour la prochaine semaine. Ils devaient faire vite et bien. En connaissance de cause, Draco savait pertinemment que le Lord vivait au manoir Malfoy. On lui apporta le nécessaire afin qu'il puisse dessiner un plan détaillé du quartier général des mangemorts. Ginny et Pompom s'activaient à déménager l'infirmerie jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était beaucoup plus près de l'entrée.

Molly avait laissé Ron aux soins de Fleur et s'était ramenée à Poudlard en compagnie de ses fils, Bill, George et Charile, et de son mari Arthur. Olivier Dubois s'était joint à eux, tout comme les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore; Hannah Abbot, Lavande Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Padma et Parvati Patil, Zach Smith, Alicia Spinnet et Dean Thomas.

Hannah et Susan, toutes deux enceintes, donnèrent un coup de main à Ginny à la préparation de kits d'urgence. Padma et Parvati, qui s'étaient lancés dans la haute couture, confectionnèrent les vêtements que les soldats porteraient. Harry, Kingsley et les rebelles étudièrent les plans avec minutie, mettant au point une stratégie d'offensive dévastatrice. Leur but ultime; tuer Voldemort. Rien d'autre ne comptait, les mangemorts tomberaient ensuite.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Je me sentais au ralenti, la même sensation assourdissante que lorsque nous avons la tête sous l'eau. J'avançais sans vraiment savoir où je me rendais, mes doigts tâtant le parchemin glissé dans la poche de mon jeans. J'émergeai quand je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Daphné qui sortait tout juste de la salle commune de Serpentard. J'échangeai un sourire crispé avec elle et poursuivi ma route sur quelques pas avant de m'arrêter, plus perdu que je ne l'étais déjà. Le son de ses pas s'éloignant se répercutait sur les murs de pierres éclairés par les torches.

Je comprenais les raisons qui avait poussées Minerva à me faire part de mes origines, mais là? Maintenant? Comme ça, juste avant qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup? L'information avait un double tranchant, nous pouvions autant l'utiliser contre Voldemort comme elle pouvait m'être fatale. Je me passai machinalement la main dans les cheveux. J'étais tellement… étourdie, que mes pas m'avaient machinalement menés jusqu'à mes racines, quelles que sombre soient-elles. Je me secouai mentalement et repartit vers ma tour.

Quoi faire de cette information? En parler? La taire? Peu importe, mais elle me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je voulais m'enfermer, ne plus voir personne. Enfin, pour le moment. En fait, je voulais vraiment que tout prenne fin. Je… argh…

«C'est pas le moment…»

«Pourquoi? Personne ne t'a vu de la journée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?»

«Y a rien.»

«Tu sais que tu mens très mal? Herm…»

«C'est _Hermione_ maintenant?»

«C'était bien _Draco_ hier pour toi aussi? C'est quoi le problème?»

«Il n'y a pas de problème.» dis-je en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Je passai entre lui et ma porte et l'ouvris quand il m'empoigna le bras pour me retourner. «Ne me touche pas!»

«Vas-tu enfin me dire qu'est-ce qu'il y a oui ou merde?!»

Je le fixai, la bouche fermée, et entrai dans mon appartement en claquant la porte, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'y entrer quand même.

«T'as rien à faire ici, dégage Malfoy.»

«Non.»

«…»

«Sérieusement? C'est tout?»

«…»

«Parfait! Adieu Granger!»

«Non!» criai-je subitement. C'était tombé sur lui, mais ça faisait du bien de se défouler.

«Faudrait te décider, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des conneries de gamine en pleine crise existentielle!»

«Pardon? Des _conneries_?! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai? Va demander à ton papa chéri qui est Maryann Riddle!»

«Je sais très bien qui elle est. Elle est morte et alors?!»

«Maintenant que nous somme sur la même longueur d'ondes, ça te fait quoi d'avoir insulté et rabaissé sa fille?»

«Répète un peu?!»

«T'as très bien comprit. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux avoir le loisir d'être seule?»

À partir du moment où je lui avais révélé mon identité, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il déguerpisse en vitesse afin de prévenir les autres. Mais, non. Il resta planté là en me fixant, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il cherchait désespérément l'information qui démentirait ce que je venais de lui cracher en plein visage. Voyant qu'il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, j'allai m'assoir sur mon sofa et m'appuya de façon à regarder par la fenêtre. Me résignant à l'avoir dans les pattes et baissant les armes avec anticipation, je sortis le parchemin de ma poche et le déposai sur la table basse. Il était tellement froissé que je me demandais comment il pourrait être encore lisible. Un froissement d'étoffe m'indiqua qu'il s'approchait et je le vis, du coin de l'œil, tendre le bras et ramasser la boule de papier. Ça me paru une éternité, pourtant la lettre n'était pas si longue! Il brandit sa baguette et jeta un sort à la calligraphie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demandai-je, plus lasse qu'autre chose.

«Je vérifiais l'authenticité de la missive… c'est bien Dumbledore qui l'a écrite.» Il paraissait déçu. «Tu l'as appris ce matin? C'est pour ça que personne ne t'a croisé?» Son ton c'était adouci. J'évitai son regard et reportant le mien sur le grand lac.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Les minutes, les heures et les jours s'écoulèrent à un rythme infernal. La tension était palpable, mais nous restions concentrés à notre tâche. Les aurors donnaient un entraînement de dernière minute à tous ceux qui désiraient en bénéficier. Les soldats apprirent à maîtriser en peu de temps des sorts de guérison temporaire qui stoppait une hémorragie ou engourdissait suffisamment la douleur pour leur permettre de continuer.

Williamson et Dawlish, qui étaient de surveillance la semaine durant au manoir, revinrent confiant de mission. Ils avaient amassés assez d'information sur le clan ennemi pour apporter les modifications nécessaires à l'attaque planifiée. Ils indiquèrent sur les cartes que Draco avait dessinées les points stratégiques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser en toute sécurité et d'autres où la surveillance des mangemorts était accrues. L'après-midi fût passée à former les groupes de quatre, aurors et armée de Dumbledore. Dix groupes en tout, assemblés par leur style de combat, balançant la défense et l'attaque, leurs points faibles et points forts. Harry et Kingsley donnèrent congé aux soldats, les invitant à se reposer, et révisèrent les plans une fois de plus.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, debout au centre de la cour centrale. Je passais en revue chaque information assimilée au courant des derniers jours, incluant même mon lien de sang avec ce fou. Il n'était pas directement mon ancêtre, mais ça me répugnait tout autant. Tous les soldats avaient eu un bourrage de crâne intensif. Nous avions dû apprendre, par cœur, les plans du manoir afin de s'y repérer le plus aisément que possible dans le noir le plus total. Kingsley avait soulevé le point qu'en pleine nuit, la visibilité réduite n'affectait pas seulement les nôtres, mais l'ennemi aussi et qu'ils auraient amplement le temps d'adapter leur vision puisque nous serions terrés dans les bois tout autour. Je n'avais aucun problème à me remémorer les sorts de guérison, les ayant déjà pratiqués avant. Harry avait tenu à ce que Draco fasse partit de sa troupe, Kingsley et Charlie inclus. Moi, faisant équipe avec Zabini, Crabbe et Dawlish. La température s'était considérablement refroidit en ce mois de décembre, mais la neige manquait à l'appel, ayant fondu avec une vague de redoux. Tant mieux, moins nous laisserions de trace, plus avantageuse sera notre position.

«À quoi penses-tu?», entendis-je prononcé, au moment où quelqu'un s'appuyait au même rebord de fenêtre que moi.

Je tournai la tête et reconnu le visage de Draco. Je savais que c'était lui. Il était le seul à vraiment se soucier de moi ces derniers jours. J'excusais amplement Harry et Ginny, ils avaient trop à faire et je n'avais pas prit la peine de les mettre dans la confidence.

«À tout et rien… j'anticipe, c'est tout…»

«Un conseil; ne réfléchi pas. C'est de tout ce que tu auras besoin demain.»

Je soupirai et pivotai pour lui faisant face. Il affichait un air sévère, fermé, sérieusement froid… il avait de nouveau l'air de cet adolescent mesquin. Ses yeux gris me fixaient sans clignés. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir ainsi, ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Je cru déceler de l'inquiétude dans cet océan de gris nuancé, mais je n'osai formuler ma question. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir entrer dans sa tête.

«Je vais bien.»

«…»

«Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu as?»

«Je veux pas que tu te batte demain…»

«C'est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller sans moi! Putain Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème?»


	14. Quatorze

**UPDATE: 24 mai 2016**

**\- XIV -**

«Bordel Granger! Nous sommes en nombre suffisant pour s'y rendre sans encombre!» s'entêtait-il a essayer de me convaincre alors que j'avançais dans les corridors silencieux.

«J'irai que ça te plaise ou non.»

«Non, c'est bien plus que de faire partie des soldats, tu veux te venger…»

«Et pas toi peut-être?»

«Oui, mais mes raisons sont à des kilomètres des tiennes…»

«Mais ça n'a aucun rapport! C'est pas comme si je le connaissais personnellement! J'ai plus d'expérience sur le terrain que la plupart des gens ici, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais être mise à l'écart pour tu-sais-quoi!» avait-elle dit en se retournant et lui enfonçant son doigt dans le plexus.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? La glace se fissurait doucement, il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit sur le champ de bataille. Sauf qu'il parlait à Hermione Granger. Celle qui a combattu, à l'âge de quinze ans, les mangemorts venus dérober la prophétie au ministère, celle qui a prit part à la chasse aux horcruxes afin de mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort, celle qui, même sous la torture de Bellatrix, n'a jamais rien dit. Souhaitant que ces gestes démontrent ce qu'il ressentait, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Des mots se formulaient sans arrêt dans sa tête en pensant à elle quand ses yeux gris la regardait. Son corps, son être tout entier, avait été emprisonné par son centre de gravité. Il voulait le lui dire, lui avouer qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais avant un combat… comment pourrait-il se concentré en sachant qu'elle se retrouverait dans la pire situation qui soit…

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Me voilà maintenant sans arguments valables contre ses baisers. Il m'en faisait perdre la tête et s'en servait à chaque fois qu'il le sentait nécessaire. Je me repris plus brusquement qu'autre chose en rouvrant les yeux et le repoussant.

«Change pas de sujet.»

Et je tournai les talons afin de regagner ma chambre. Ces derniers temps, j'avais passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec tous les gens rassemblés ici. J'avais vécu des choses que seul lui était au courant. Ok, Harry, Ginny et les rebelles aussi sur certains points, mais Draco ne me regardait pas comme une petite chose fragile, il me regardait comme un égal... sauf quand il était question de combat... Je soupirai. Tout était compliqué en ce moment, ne manquait plus qu'il s'en mêle. En fait, je redoutais un rejet. Oui, même s'il m'embrassait, même s'il était toujours dans les parages, même s'il se souciait de moi. Et, juste avant un combat, j'avais besoin de tout sauf de me faire dire que lui et moi n'étions qu'un réconfort en temps de guerre.

J'arrivai à mes appartements sans cesser de réfléchir à mon existence, qui j'étais, qui je suis aujourd'hui... J'entendais ma mère me dire que nos actions nous définissait en tant que personne. Et je repensai à mon père qui avait combattu Voldemort et en était mort. Je cherchais à ma rassurer, chercher la lumière de mon âme. Je passai ainsi l'après-midi étendu sur mon grand lit vide, silencieuse, vivant et respirant au même rythme que les secondes s'écoulaient.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le château, la lune argentée se reflétant sur la neige poudreuse et brillante qui balayait la grande cour de pierre. Lavande était venue frapper à la porte, Harry et Kinglsey convoquait tout les soldats à la Grande Salle. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac, ça y était… Harry n'attendrait pas au lendemain, j'en étais certaine, tout était dans sa tactique impulsive. Padma s'affairait à remettre les tenus de combat aux hommes tandis que Parvati s'occupait des femmes, retouchant ici et là la solidité de l'armure de cuir et la souplesse du vêtement (notez ici que je les imagine revêtant les costumes des Shadow Hunters). Les habits étaient parfaits, ils n'encombraient en rien nos mouvements. Tous les soldats en uniforme rejoignirent leur groupe attitré et attendirent patiemment et en silence les instructions des chefs.

Je n'avais pas revu Draco de la journée après son écart de comportement dans le couloir, puis j'avais été emporté de part et d'autre de la grande pièce. L'adrénaline et la forte émotion qui courrait dans mes veines m'empêchèrent de dire quoi que se soit, une boule douloureuse ayant élue domicile dans ma gorge. Je rejoins Zabini qui discutait avec Crabbe et Dawlish, probablement de la mission, et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Harry, suivit de Kingsley, Draco et Charlie Weasley, monta sur la plateforme où trônait la table des professeurs et fit signe aux gens dans la salle de se taire.

«Je suis conscient que notre départ eût été devancé…», dit Kinglsey; «…mais on nous a rapporté que Voldemort comptait quitter le manoir pour aller recruter des mangemorts en Bulgarie!» Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle; quoi?! Qui? La France était neutre, la Bulgarie était divisée, mais sans se trouver sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Si nous attendions, ça allait compliquer les choses. «Rien a changé, notre mission reste la même; trouver Voldemort et tuer-le! Pas de prisonnier, nous savons tous ce que c'a donné la dernière fois!»

«Soldats!» cria Harry d'une voix forte et portante; «Rejoignez votre groupe! Aurors, activez le portoloin!»

Tous les groupes de quatre se faisaient face, observant l'auror qui devait les guider brandir sa baguette magique et activer l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

«Plus qu'une minute!» s'écriait de nouveau Harry. «Soldats; soyez vigilent, rapide et silencieux!»

«Touchez le portoloin!» dit Kingsley, tendant le sien devant lui, vers son groupe.

J'empoignai un bout de semelle crasseuse et eus à peine le temps de jeter un regard vers Draco que je me sentis aspirer dans ce tourbillon infernal qu'était le voyage par portoloin.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La forêt dense et sombre s'élevait tout autour. Draco revêtit son capuchon, cachant sa chevelure si clair. Ils étaient situés en hauteur, à flanc de colline, et pouvaient observer les vigiles marchant de long en large sur le terrain de manoir. Aucun signal ne serait donné, à partir de maintenant c'était chacun pour soi, aucun moyen de communication avec les autres groupes postés tout autour.

Les groupes commencèrent à avancer vers le manoir, localisant les sentinelles et les désarmant. Certains, qui craignait de tuer, stupéfixièrent l'ennemi en les laissant choir dans les bois, d'autre ne se gênant guère d'utiliser l'_avada kedavra_. La bataille commença, beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient tous cru, quand un sortilège fût dévié vers le bâtiment principal, avertissant les mangemorts d'une présence nuisible. Cette alerte sonore donna le coup d'envoi; les soldats fondirent sur le manoir et ses mangemorts en courant comme des forcenés. L'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines, baguettes tendues et attaquant à vue.

Kinglsey et Charlie couvrirent suffisamment longtemps Harry et Draco pour que ceux-ci atteignent un passage d'urgence menant des caves de l'immense bâtiment à la fontaine du jardin. Le ciel s'illuminait des couleurs jaillissantes des baguettes. Des cris de guerre, des grognements de rages ainsi que des gémissements de blessures retentissaient à leurs oreilles quand Draco ouvrit la trappe blindée. Les deux hommes avaient fermés leurs esprits de sorte à ne pas se laisser atteindre émotionnellement par tout ce qui les entourait. Ils se savaient à haut risque, Harry ayant même employé le terme de mission suicide, lorsqu'il avait croisé Draco le matin même. Personne n'avait osé s'opposer à sa décision d'en finir le plus tôt possible. Puis Draco s'était porté volontaire pour lui ouvrir le chemin quand Hermione avait violemment refusé de l'entendre lui suggérer fortement de rester derrière. L'anticipation du résultat et des pertes étant déjà difficile à gérer, ils foncèrent dans le tunnel sombre têtes baissées.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je venais d'atteindre la grande clôture que Zabini venait de détruire à grand coup d'explosion. Crabbe et Dawlish suivaient de près, surveillant nos arrières. Blaise enjamba les pierres en morceaux au sol et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à traverser, un geste réflexe de sa bonne éducation. J'avançai, étirant mon bras pour l'attraper et entendit Crabbe tuer Dawlish avant de recevoir l'impero derrière la tête.

À peine étais-je frappé par le sort, que j'assistais impuissante à l'agonie atroce de Blaise face au _doloris_ que lui assénait Crabbe. À croire que nous étions tous tombé dans le panneau, sous-estimant ses capacités. Le puissant _impero_ m'empêchait d'agir à ma guise, me rétrogradant au rang de spectateur dans mon propre corps. J'essayais, mais n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Je révisais chaques détails, cherchais comment il avait pu déjouer toutes nos tactiques d'identifications. Rien. Avait-il la peur de sa vie en ce moment et préférait jouer du côté des vainqueurs?

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Le tunnel n'était apparemment pas entretenu régulièrement et Harry trébucha sur ce qu'il croyait être des pierres. Draco s'emmêla les pieds à son tour et tomba tête première dans une texture poisseuse. L'élu éclaira le passage de sa baguette, révélant ainsi des corps par dizaines, bleutés, ensanglantés à des grades de décomposition différents. Des morceaux manquant gisaient ici et là, du sang coagulé ou séché s'étalant sur le sol, dégoulinant de la légère pente. Il n'y avait aucune odeur, on avait dû jeter un sort pour l'annihiler, histoire de ne pas attirer la vermine. Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés, et poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au manoir, évitant le plus possible les cadavres, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur, les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment en sortaient pour se joindre aux leurs, alors que d'autre transplanaient sur le terrain du manoir pour porter assistance au Lord. Crabbe ne lâchait pas prise, m'obligeant à blesser sérieusement l'Ordre et ses soldats. Nott senior vient à notre rencontre, me faisant grincer des dents, satisfait du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière moi. Alors donc, quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer en contact avec lui.

«Bien le bonsoir, ma jolie!» dit-il en glissant ses affreux doigts dans mes cheveux. «J'ai besoin de toi, Crabbe. Envoie-la au Maître, il veut la voir dès que possible».

Et comme si c'était fait, je me sentis traverser le restant de pelouse gelée qui me séparait du manoir. J'hurlais si fort dans ma tête, espérant que quelqu'un comprenne que quelque chose clochait, que je n'agissais pas normalement. Même les mangemorts ne semblaient pas se soucier de moi, Hermione Granger, la prétendue sang-de-bourbe. Il devait croire que j'avais été fait prisonnière pour obliger Harry à se rendre… Harry qui n'était pas au courant de mon lien avec ce monstre. Je passai les portes qui avaient été propulsées hors de leurs gonds et entrai dans le grand salon.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Draco réussit enfin à ouvrir la lourde trappe de bois qui donnait dans la cave du manoir. Il y passa la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'y était et se hissa hors du trou, suivi d'Harry, avant de refermer la porte. Il le mena à l'escalier de service, lui expliquant que celui-ci donnait directement à la cuisine et que, de là, ils pourraient se rendre facilement n'importe où dans le manoir; c'était la pièce communicative pour les domestiques. L'écho des combats résonnaient à leurs oreilles en bruit de fond pénible.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je me trouvais désormais devant le Lord, cet affreux personnage qui n'avait pas de nez la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je fus frappée de constater qu'il aurait pu se prélasser sur un banc de Pré-au-Lard sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Des cheveux noirs de jais, aux mèches blanches sur les tempes, bouclés, traits familiers que nous partagions, recouvraient sa tête. Coupés courts et bien coiffés. Des yeux humains, tout aussi bruns que les miens, un nez fin… ordinaire… je voulais m'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais en était incapable. Il avait retrouvé son apparence, étais-ce une illusion magique? Un polynectar? Je ne savais pas… de la magie noire? Probablement.

«Alors, petite…», commença-t-il. Il fit un signe de la main, m'invitant à prendre un siège et Crabbe m'envoya m'asseoir, puis me confisqua ma baguette. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?! _«Suite à ta courte visite, mes fidèles ont procédés à quelques recherches concernant ceci.» Sa voix n'était plus sifflante, mais toujours aussi lente, traînante. Il me pointa l'objet de la discussion, ma bague. «Ma très chère…», il invita Bellatrix à se rapprocher de l'endroit où l'on m'avait assise et leva le sortilège d'_impero_. «…me ferrez-vous l'honneur de vous tenir à mes côtés en tant qu'héritière légitime?»

Le choc m'immobilisa, me faisant oublier de respirer. _Que… quoi?! Comment pouvait-il être au courant?_ Il bluffait, personne à part Minerva, Draco et moi ne connaissions cette information… Non, Voldemort ne blaguait pas, jamais. Est-ce que Draco était toujours un mangemort? C'était pourtant la seule explication… Impossible… non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

«Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à douter de cette véracité… Bella, emmène-la à sa chambre et revêt-la de quelque chose de… beaucoup plus approprié.» dit-il en me regardant avec dédain. Nous avons une annonce à faire et je crois bien que les combats cesseront!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La cuisine était libre, déserte de tout danger. Les deux jeunes hommes y entrèrent, refermant la porte de l'escalier derrière eux. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait excepté celui des affrontements. Baguettes levées, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, n'y trouvant personne. Des voix retentirent enfin et ils purent identifier celle du Lord et de Bellatrix.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_Ma_ chambre… j'en avais la nausée, je refusais de croire que Draco ait pu me tromper. Est-ce que Voldemort m'utilisait pour mettre fin à ce carnage et régner enfin sur le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni? J'étais l'amie du survivant… il le confronterait à ses sentiments, ce qu'Harry se refusait depuis le début. Je n'étais plus sous l'_impero_, mais étais tellement terrorisée que j'osais à peine respirer. Bellatrix me retira mes vêtements sans aucune délicatesse et me pointa une robe de sorcier au couleur de Salazar Serpentard… verte émeraude… Ma mère m'avait donné à des étrangers pour m'éviter de grandir dans cet environnement. Je lui pardonnai, une larme coulant sur ma joue blanche.

La robe bustier, de satin vaporeux, était ceinturée sous les seins par une broderie minutieuse de cristal de roche et de paillettes d'argent. Bellatrix me lança une paire de longs gants blancs nacrés en me spécifiant que le _Maître_ n'aimait pas être touché. Je ravalai une réplique cinglante et enfilai les gants. Jugeant que j'avais une mine affreuse, elle me débarbouilla et me recoiffa rapidement d'un coup de baguette. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et m'attira hors de la chambre.


	15. Quinze

**UPDATE: 25 mai 2016**

Je suis désolée! Mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné! Je suis tombé sur une fic GÉ-NI-ALE! Et je viens tout juste de la terminée!

L'exode des hostiles par Lexa Nedra! Sérieusement; l'une des meilleures Dramione que j'aie lu!

**\- XV -**

Mon cerveau bouillait de stratégies, analysant comment je pourrais mettre fin au calvaire des sorciers. J'occupais la meilleure place pour pouvoir conclure cette guerre, mais il n'était pas dupe et m'avait retiré sa baguette. Cet homme qui ne ressentait aucune empathie croyait-il que je lui tomberais dans les bras en apprenant la vérité? Parce que si c'était le cas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil! Bellatrix me tenait le coude et me dirigeait dans les couloirs du manoir, les tissus volatiles et vaporeux de ma robe émeraude virevoltant au rythme de nos pas. Elle me mena au deuxième étage et me fit monter sur un immense balcon avec vu plongeante sur la boucherie qui se déroulait dans le jardin.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Hary et Draco venaient de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée de fond en comble, n'y trouvant pas le Lord, puis passèrent au second étage. Le rebelle en tête, ils longèrent le mur décoré de boiserie, montant une marche à la fois, tendant l'oreille. Atteignant l'étage, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait se répercuta sur les murs. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans une pièce à proximité et s'y cachèrent, porte entrebâillée pour obtenir un visuel.

_Qu'est-ce que…?!_ S'étrangla Draco quand il aperçu Hermione, affublée d'une robe de soirée verte reluisante, tirée par Bellatrix. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas les précédant de peu. Il échangea un regard suspicieux avec Harry, tout deux nageant dans un néant d'incompréhension.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Voldemort passa devant moi en brandissant sa baguette bien haute, un filet argenté en sortit pour former un bouclier devant nous. Cette lumière contrastante face aux ténèbres de la nuit attira l'attention des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que celle des mangemorts présents. Ceux-ci gardèrent l'ennemi en joue, ne comprenant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. J'étais mal, que penseraient-ils de moi à présent? M'être fait prendre de la sorte. J'aurais due parler de ce que j'avais appris dernièrement… puis, le mage Noir porta la baguette à sa gorge et y lança un _amplificatum_ avant de prendre la parole.

«Mes très chers… je me permets de vous présenter l'héritière légitime et la dernière de la lignée de Serpentard!», il fit un signe à Bellatrix qui me poussa au devant.

«Croyez-vous vraiment que je tiendrai ce rôle?!», crachai-je avec dédain. «Et à vos côtés?!»

«Petite sotte…»

Voldemort me lança un doloris et je m'écroulai au sol, chacun de mes os semblant se déchiqueter en million d'éclisses. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux laissa tout le monde perplexe; un homme leur présentait la légitime enfant de Serpentard et ne se gênait guère de lui faire subir un sort impardonnable.

«À quoi crois-tu que sert ce bijou? Il a été créé pour que nos femmes nous obéisse!» ajouta-t-il en maintenant sa baguette pointé sur moi.C'est à ce moment que je perdis conscience, incapable d'endurer plus longtemps cette douleur atroce et lancinante qui me foudroyait.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Et le déclic se fit dans les têtes de tous les membres de l'Ordre; l'homme était Voldemort. La bague qu'Hermione avait au doigt, sous son gant, se mit à luire si intensément que la pierre se fêla. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eût pas le temps de réagir, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Hermione, qu'un jet de lumière cristalline vint le projeter contre le mur translucide du bouclier magique.

La surprise prit les mangemorts de court et permis aux soldats de reprendre le dessus quant à l'issue de cette bataille. Bellatrix s'était jetée sur son maître, les yeux exorbités, paniquée. Hermione gisait toujours au sol quand Draco et Harry bondirent hors de leur cachette pour s'élancer sur eux, à l'intérieur du bouclier. Harry avait enfin cette chance de se trouver près de celle qui avait mit fin aux jours de Sirius, le regard traversé d'une folie meurtrière. Et là, tout juste à ses côtés, Voldemort qui se relevait à grand peine.

Draco tenta de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, mais celui-ci esquiva de justesse et le tint en joue quand il entendit Harry prononcer le même sort qu'il lui avait jeté en sixième années… Bellatrix s'écroula au sol, des plaies béantes sinuant sur sa peau d'une pâleur à faire rougir un mort. Sans un regard pour son plus fidèle sujet qui se vidait de son sang à ses pieds, Voldemort tendit sa baguette devant lui en envoyant plusieurs sortilèges coups sur coups, repoussant les deux hommes. Des mangemorts apparurent derrière eux, les coinçant comme des rats. Draco fit dos à Harry, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne cessaient de contrer les sorts d'attaques qui fusaient près de leurs oreilles.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçu Hermione qui remua discrètement, ouvrant les yeux avec peine. Quand elle leva finalement la tête et que le rebelle se rendit compte que Voldemort l'avait aussi remarqué, il s'élança sur la jeune femme sans prendre garde à ce qu'il y avait tout autour. Un sort d'_entrave_ le frappa de plein fouet, réduisant ses mouvements et sa rapidité de près de cinquante pourcent. Harry réagit tout aussi rapidement et lança un _protego_ au dessus de leurs têtes, mais le Lord attrapa Hermione et la ramena contre lui. Harry leva le sort qui ralentissait Draco et poursuivi son attaque. Draco repoussa les mangemorts qui leur bloquaient le passage et relança le bouclier de protection qui se désagrégeait à chaque puissant sortilège.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Harry tenta de s'approcher pour me porter secours, mais le Lord m'empoigna les cheveux et tira violemment dessus. Je me trouvais dos à lui, la tête vers l'arrière, totalement exposée à n'importe quel sort dévié. Harry attaqua Voldemort qui perdit l'équilibre en tentant de se protéger de mon corps et de sa magie. Il me tirait toujours les cheveux, j'avais beau protester, rien y faisait. Il me força à me relever et m'ôta mon gant. Draco ne cessait de lancer des sorts de protection, alors qu'Harry mettait K.O. l'ennemi. Je sentis la pointe d'une baguette sur mon avant-bras et une douleur fulgurante, proche de la brûlure, me foudroya. Je me faisais marquer du symbole des ténèbres comme l'on marque un animal au fer rouge. L'encre noire indélébile d'une magie tout aussi sombre se propagea sous ma peau, me faisant hurler de douleur. Puis il s'entailla la main et recouvrit ma main et mon avant bras de son sang chaud et poisseux. Draco rompit tout contact avec ses assaillants et s'élança sur moi, puisant dans ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour repousser le Lord. Harry s'était tourné et avait fait de même, reculant afin de se rapprocher d'eux. Voldemort plia des genoux et Draco me tira de ses griffes, quittant tout contact avec ce monstre. Il tenta le désespoir en levant le sortilège anti-transplanage que son père avait mit en place, se retourna prestement et empoigna Harry avant d'essayer de disparaître devant les grilles de Poudlard.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ça avait fonctionné, Draco avait réussi un coup que personne n'aurait tenté. J'avais trop mal pour me réjouir autrement, gémissant de douleur en tenant mon bras fermement contre ma poitrine, les yeux clos, sourcils froncés. Nous venions de franchir les grandes portes du hall de Poudlard, Draco et Harry me soutenant, moi qui ne tenait plus sur mes pieds. Ginny et Pompom se précipitèrent sur nous, alertées par mes plaintes et les cris des deux hommes. On nous guida automatiquement vers la Grande Salle où ils me déposèrent sur un lit, remarquant des larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux bruns.

«Ça brûle…», soufflais-je, mon poing fermé serré près de mon cœur, dont les jointures étaient blanchies par le manque de sang.

L'infirmière s'affairait autour de moi, tentant de déceler le mal qui me rongeait. Draco prit les devant et mentionna à la dame que je venais de recevoir la Marque. Pompom et Ginny furent les seules, incluant Harry, à entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux ronds d'incrédulités, Pompom m'empoigna le bras et le déplia pour constater avec effarement cette drôle de vérité. Pour tous, j'étais fille de moldus. Pour quelle raison Voldemort m'avait-il marqué, moi? Rapidement, ils firent dresser des rideaux blancs tout autour de mon lit, bloquant l'accès à toute personne un peu trop curieuse. Pompom tenta d'atténuer ma douleur, mais rien n'y arriva. Tout à coup, je sentis que quelque chose sinuait dans mon corps puis une autre douleur sourde me fit me cambrer, yeux et bouche grand ouvert, les bras écartés de mon corps.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Ça, c'est _pas_ NORMAL!», s'écria Draco, s'approchant de celle qui souffrait terriblement.

L'encre de magie noire fourmillait sous sa peau, incapable d'y former un dessin clair, alors que le sang était absorbé par ses pores de peau. Cette couleur s'étendit comme un tatouage tribal jusqu'à sa main, tourbillonnant autour de son bras jusqu'à son majeur et colora la bague qui s'y trouvait de cette couleur diabolique. La fissure qui traversait le cristal de roche se ressouda, alors que Ginny interpellait Harry.

«Monsieur Malfoy», dit Pompom, faiblement; «…je ne peux rien pour elle… je ne connais pas cette magie!»

Les trois jeunes gens la regardèrent effrayés et furent sortit de leur torpeur quand des cris retentirent du grand hall. Le combat n'avait pas cessé quand ils avaient quittés le manoir en transplanant et maintenant les soldats blessés rentraient. L'infirmière s'excusa rapidement et se précipita vers les nombreux arrivants. Harry rassura Ginny et ils quittèrent le chevet d'Hermione au pas de course pour soigner les blessés. Le dos d'Hermione reprit place sur le matelas, ces yeux vides voilés d'un gris acier. Draco, resté auprès d'elle, se pencha en avant et tendit sa joue près de sa bouche… il souffla; elle respirait encore.

«C'est quoi ça!?», s'exclamait Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf, qui était revenue aussi rapidement qu'il les avait quitté en constatant les effectifs consignés aux soins.

«J'en sais rien, Potter! Le marquage n'est pas censé se passer comme ça!»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je me sentais à des lieux de la Grande Salle, entendant les conversations en échos lointaines. La douleur s'amenuisait, étais-je en train de m'habituer à celle-ci ou quittait-elle mon corps, enfin? Je le sentais, ce corps étranger, sous ma peau, serpentant dans mes veines, traçant des dessins illisibles sur chacune de mes cellules. Ça avait descendu jusqu'à mon doigt et étrangement je l'avais senti envahir la bague… cet objet qui faisait désormais partie de mon corps. Puis ça l'avait quitté et remonté jusqu'à mon cou, glissant sur ma nuque et stabilisant enfin cette horrible sensation déplaisante.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard incertain. Aucun mangemort n'avait cette Marque. Aucun crâne ornait le corps de la jeune femme, seulement et simplement un serpent tracer d'un trait noir des plus foncé, glissant et s'enroulant de cette bague et autour de son bras jusqu'à son cou, juste sous son oreille. Hermione sembla émergée, sortant de cette transe, gémissant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était cambrée sous la torture de la Marque, faisant sursauter les deux hommes à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna, ce qui ne manqua pas à Harry et Draco. Le brun prit une couverture plié au pied du lit et en recouvrit Hermione.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je fixais le ciel étoilé me surplombant en réalisant brutalement ce qui venait de se passer. Je me redressai brusquement et tendit mon bras devant moi pour regarder le tatouage sans vraiment le voir. J'étais en état de choc, tout simplement.

«Je veux sortir d'ici…», dis-je dans le calme le plus plat.

Harry hocha la tête en direction du rebelle et s'éloigna vers Pompom et Ginny qui couraient dans tout les sens. Je poussai la couverture qui me recouvrait et posai les pieds au sol. Je me levai et dévisageai cette robe qui m'habillait encore.

«Je dois me changer…»

Et je partis en direction de ma chambre, Draco me suivit sans commenter. J'empoignai mes jupons et les relevai pour dégager mes jambes et partit dans une demi-course au travers des corridors. Près de mes appartements, sachant particulièrement que j'étais seule, je commençai à délasser le bustier qui m'étouffait. Je poussai rageusement la porte en la faisant claquer contre le mur. Je m'en fichais, je devais retirer cet horreur, la brûler, la détruire. À peine eût-il refermé la porte, que la robe volait dans l'antre de la cheminée, me laissant à moitié nue au sol, les traits déformés par la haine, les joues baignées de larmes.

_On fait moins la maligne maintenant?_

Draco me tendit la main que je saisis en le dévisageant. De retour sur mes pieds, il m'enveloppa d'un peignoir et j'entendis de nouveau;

_Je suis très fier de toi, tu as réussit à entrer au château! Tu es si près du but._

«Non!», m'écriai-je, les mains sur les oreilles.

Draco recula comme si je venais de le gifler, les mains dans les airs, cessant dans l'immédiat tout contact avec moi.

_Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis…_

«Non! Sort de ma tête!»

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Et merde…


	16. Seize

Salut! Je crois que mes lecteurs assidus se sont rendu compte que je venais de frapper le mur de la page blanche! Après deux semaines et plusieurs relectures, je suis en mesure de vous offrir ce chapitre!

Ce qui n'a pas aidé, aussi, c'est que FaeryCyn m'a donné le courage de reprendre mon projet de roman en main. Et oui, il y a un moment que j'ai une histoire que me trotte dans la tête et je suis en train de faire la mise en place. FaeryCyn; non ça n'est pas celle que je t'ai fait lire, ça en est une autre que j'ai sur papier à la maison.

Voilà le chapitre 16, bonne lecture!

* * *

-XVI-

Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle prête à rejoindre Sainte-Magouste, semblant me battre avec moi-même, le visage déformé par la peur et la colère. Je ne le voyais plus, lui qui tentait de me rassurer, de comprendre la situation. À crève cœur, il quitta l'appartement et rejoignit la Grande Salle en courant.

_Enfin débarrassé. Bien joué, maintenant relève-toi._

Je n'arrivais pas à combattre cette voix qui prenait possession de mon corps comme l'imperium. Je m'exécutai sans broncher, le visage redevenu impassible. Cette voix résonnait dans tout mon corps, annihilant toutes pensées cohérentes. Je me postai devant le miroir en pied et m'observai.

_Bonne fille._

J'observai mes iris devenus gris et esquissai un sourire froid alors que j'étais totalement terrifiée. Je me sentais nouvelle, toute en puissance. Mon regard descendit jusqu'au tatouage que je me vis toucher du bout des doigts, glissant jusqu'à ma main. Je remarquai la bague et la retirai de mon doigt aussi facilement que j'avais pu l'enfiler la première fois, son cristal donnant l'impression de s'éteindre, se ternir. Stupéfiant! Et la renfilai où elle y avait sa place.

_Reviens-moi dès que tu en as l'occasion._

Je laissai le peignoir tomber à mes pieds et me dirigeai vers la commode, m'habillant de ce qui me tombait sous la main. Et dire que je m'étais crue née-moldu depuis toutes ces années. _Non! Je dois rester lucide!_ Qu'est-ce que la puissance m'allait bien! Je jetai un dernier regard à mon reflet, détaillant mes jambes revêtues d'un denim noir ajusté, ma poitrine sous mon corset rouge. Mon visage grimaça à la couleur, celle que je n'aurais jamais due revêtir… _Celle que j'aimais porter! _Enfin, je la changerais dès que j'aurai récupéré ma baguette.

_Ne t'en fais surtout, chère nièce, tu la retrouveras bien assez tôt._

Voldemort me voulait à ses côtés. Je se souris (_de désespoir_) et sortis de la pièce. J'arpentai les couloirs du château, vides de vie. Je devais me trouver une baguette, maintenant… mais comment?

_Allons, tu reste Hermione Granger pour tous ceux qui se trouvent en ces murs! Tu peux demander ce que tu veux et tu l'auras!_

Je revins sur mes pas et bifurquai pour me rendre à la tour de Gryffondor. J'y trouvai, comme je l'avais pensé, un groupe d'adolescentes terrifiées blotties les unes contre les autres. Elles se détendirent en me reconnaissant et me bombardèrent de questions. Je ne leur répondis tout simplement pas et demandai si l'une d'elles pouvaient me prêter sa baguette, que j'en avais besoin pour aider à soigner les blessés à la Grande Salle, leur expliquant avoir perdue la mienne sur le champ de bataille. Sans crainte, elles m'offrirent toutes de prendre la leur, mais je saisis celle se trouvant à ma portée. Je les remerciai et quittai aussitôt.

_Tu vois? _

Je me surprenais à vouloir agir pour qu'il soit fier de moi, je voulais l'épater. Je descendis les innombrables escaliers du château jusqu'à atteindre le hall. Je tournai sur ma gauche et passai les grandes portes donnant sur la Grande Salle. Des gémissements s'élevaient tout autour, des bandages souillés s'étendant sur le sol. Les têtes se tournèrent graduellement sur mon passage, des murmurent suivant. Je n'avais pas enfilé de veste et la marque était à la vue et au su de tous. Mon nouveau moi voulait que le gens me craignent. J'avançai sans porter la moindre attention à ceux qui m'en donnaient, traversant l'immense salle la tête haute. Mon visage était froid et fermé quand j'arrivai à la hauteur d'Harry et Draco, en grande discussion avec Kingsley. Ce fût l'auror qui me vit en premier, les deux autres hommes me faisant dos. Sans dire un mot, je les regardai me faire face. L'expression sur le visage de Draco valait tout l'or du monde. Incompréhension, malaise, doute, peur, souffrance… tout y passait. Et moi, je restais là à les regarder un à un de mes yeux gris, espérant qu'ils m'arrêtent avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterai toute ma vie.

«Ça va Hermione?» demanda Harry, inquiet; «Tes yeux sont… différents…»

Et je ris.

_Alors ça? Qui aurait cru?_

Quand je vis les yeux de Draco descendre vers ma main et y voir une baguette, d'attraper la sienne par réflexe, je le désarmai, l'envoyant se frapper la tête contre le mur du fond.

«Avada Kedavra!», envoyai-je à Kingsley au moment où il dégainait.

Je stupéfixiai Harry avant de lancer le sort du bouclier au dessus de ma tête. Tous les membres en état de se battre venaient de sortir de leur torpeur et se dirigeaient vers moi au pas de course. Draco se relevait péniblement, ne comprenant pas le chaos. Je levai le sortilège rendant impossible les transplanages et empoignai Harry par le bras avant de disparaître sous les cris d'effraient et de consternation.

Je visualisai les portes à l'entrée du manoir des Malfoy et m'y retrouvai en quelques secondes. Je fis léviter Harry et ouvrit les portes du domaine de façon tout à fait théâtrale. Les nouvelles sentinelles me regardaient passer mon chemin, abasourdis. J'envoyai une lueur étincelante valsée dans les airs, avertissant la horde de mangemorts de ma venue et montai l'escalier jusqu'à l'entrée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son oncle, dominant la scène de sa prestance. Elle laissa tomber Harry Potter à ses pieds et fit une révérence à son roi. Frappé de stupeur, ils virent Voldemort s'avancer vers moi, l'amie d'Harry Potter, et me prendre la main, la portant haut dans les airs. Il me mena à l'intérieur et ordonna que l'on transporte le condamné jusqu'au salon.

Harry vola, toujours immobile, au travers du manoir jusqu'à toucher le sol durement. Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la grande pièce, se cordant près des murs, ne laissant aucune chance au survivant de s'échapper.

Voldemort leva le sort et tous le regardèrent se remettre sur pied. Il n'eut aucun regard pour les gens autour de lui, sauf pour moi. Il me questionna silencieusement, mais je ne cillai pas. Le Lord me remit une baguette. Ma baguette. Je la pris entre mes doigts sans attendre, caressant le bois. Je regardai le Maître, le Lord, Voldemort… mon oncle et lui souris avant d'abattre le sort de la mort sur Harry Potter.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Tout était silencieux. Tous se regardaient, la trahison se lisant sur leurs traits. Hermione Granger venait d'assassiner Kingsley de sang froid et avait kidnappé Harry Potter. Puis, tout n'était que cris, déchirement et sanglots. L'on venait de découvrir le corps de l'Élu gisant dans la grande cours. Draco essayait de se ressaisir, ça lui tordait les tripes. Comment? Pourquoi? Hermione… c'était impossible… comme ça l'avait été pour Weasley.

Tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence que Harry Potter était bien mort. Et la personne responsable de celle-ci n'était autre que la dernière personne au monde à laquelle on aurait pensé. Jusqu'à ce que Draco s'approche de son corps pour le rapatrier à l'intérieur et se rende compte qu'il respirait faiblement, comme le rythme de son pouls. Harry Potter était plongé dans une sorte de coma, endormie sous un ensorcèlement puissant et rien n'arriva à le réveiller. La tragédie ébranla les sorciers du monde entier.

L'Ordre baissait les bras, entrant à nouveau dans ce régime de terreur et d'abus. Les soldats quittèrent Poudlard sans demander leur reste. Le grand château fût déserté en quelques jours. On prit le temps de faire le deuil d'une vie meilleure. On prit le temps de pleurer, puis on abandonna.

Draco était seul. Il se tenait debout au centre de l'appartement d'Hermione, cherchant un indice de ce qui aurait pu leur avoir passé sous le nez. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne pouvait retourner à la tour de garde, elle connaissait son emplacement, elle saurait où le trouver si l'envie lui prenait de le tuer. Ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'il était seul, ici, au château. Même les professeurs capitulaient… il soupira, s'approcha du lit et s'y étendit.

Que faisait-il maintenant? Il était un homme mort, il était le chef des rebelles… ces rebelles qui étaient tombés un à un… ces rebelles cachant un traître. Sa tête valait 1000 galions d'or… il rit. Que valaient 1000 galions dans un monde dirigé par la peur? Mais Draco ne pouvait faire autrement que de nier la situation. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il retournait la situation dans tout les sens, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'horreur et déception.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent. Personne n'avait franchis les portes de l'école depuis l'événement. Le blond, l'ombre de lui-même, déambulait dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il se laissait dépérir. À quoi bon continuer quand tout est déjà voué à l'échec? On a le droit de rêver à un monde meilleur, mais on ne peut supporter cette charge seul. Il avait osé se rebeller… mais n'avait pas été capable de mettre fin lui-même à tout ce calvaire.

Il regrettait. Tellement.

Il envoya son poing dans un mur de pierres, fendant ses jointures. Il les regarda et baissa sa main, n'y faisant plus attention, du sang goutant au sol. Il revoyait toutes les fois où il avait été en présence de ce monstre. Toutes les fois où il avait eu la chance de le tuer… sans qu'il n'ait jamais levé le petit doigt.

Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute.

Un matin de printemps, un petit hibou gris vint se poser sur le matelas près de sa tête, un parchemin attaché à la patte. Draco l'observait sans réagir. Il ne voyait pas la situation dans sa réalité. Il failli en tomber du lit quand l'oiseau lui mordit la main. Il s'assit d'un mouvement, prenant le parchemin, le déroulant délicatement. Qui était-ce?

_Scorpius. J'aurais dû écouter Harry et Hermione quand ils supposaient ton identité. Je me suis réveillé il y a maintenant cinq jours. C'est difficile de revenir à la vie après tout ce que j'ai manqué. Hermione ne peut pas restée impunie. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer? J'attends ta réponse,_

_La belette_

Est-ce qu'un mangemort aurait signé ça? Sûrement pas! Ses mains en tremblaient. Il n'était plus seul. L'impact de se revirement de situation lui retourna l'estomac, laissant un filait de bile couvrir le sol près du lit. Il empoigna une plume et de l'encre dans le bureau d'Hermione et répondit au message.

_Là où elle m'a cassé le nez, dans deux jours à midi._

_La fouine_

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou qui s'envola aussitôt. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient les plus longues et les plus angoissantes qu'il ne lui ait été jamais de vivre. Il nettoya son dégât et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude de la douche coulait sur lui, glissant sur ses cheveux, son visage, son corps. Une main appuyée sur le mur d'en face, il s'égara dans ses souvenirs. Il la voyait, nue, sous la douche avec lui, s'agrippant à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière recevant le jet de l'eau en plein visage.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Au moment où je lancé le sort à Harry, je sentis la puissance envahissante du tatouage se joindre à ma baguette. Mon état de conscience alla puiser dans mon essence magique pour me permettre un éclair de lucidité suffisant pour tenter de le sauver. Mais le sort l'atteint quand même.

J'avais soufflée tout le monde. Même les mangemorts les plus endurcis n'avaient été que sans mots face à l'acte que je venais de poser. Moi, Hermione Granger, qui venait de tuer Harry Potter devant l'élite de la noirceur. Voldemort avait levé un sourcil, me détaillant. Je lui avais remit ma baguette et étais sortie de la pièce dans le silence. Je ne fus plus en mesure à partir de ce moment-là de combattre mon moi démoniaque et me laissai dépérir dans mon propre corps.

En un mois, la confiance du Lord avait quintuplée. J'allais et venais comme bon me semblait, ma baguette en poche. J'exaltais de cette puissance soudaine, ne me gênant pas de dire tout haut ce que je pensais. Le serpent descendait maintenant entre mes seins, frôlant ma hanche et remontant le long de mon dos pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule droite. On me craignait, personne ne me fixait dans les yeux, le sol trouvant un soudain attrait intéressant à offrir.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Draco attendait depuis près d'une heure près du point de rencontre prévu avec Weasley. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et y lit midi moins cinq. Il releva les yeux et le vit apparaître, de pied en cape, avançant vers lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château.

«Il n'y a vraiment plus personne?», prononça Weasley en prenant place dans ce qu'il restait de la Grande Salle laissé à l'abandon.

«Tu es le premier contact que j'aie avec l'extérieur depuis… tu sais quoi.»

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans une situation comme celle-là? D'un accord silencieux, ils restèrent là sans rien faire, ni rien dire. Ron rejoignit sa chambre, un ancien dortoir de Gryffondor qu'il s'était approprié avant de se faire enfermer à Azkaban, tandis que Draco remontait vers les appartements d'Hermione, sa nouvelle maison.

**¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Au manoir, assis dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, Narcissa Malfoy observait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns déambuler au travers de la pièce. Hermione détaillait les objets s'y trouvant avec un air hautain, presque dégouté, quand elle frôla des doigts un gros cristal de roche présenté sur un coussin de velours noir. Une décharge lui avait traversé le corps, la secouant violement avant de s'effondrer au sol.

«Hermione!?», s'écria Narcissa en s'élançant sur elle.

La jeune femme releva la tête, un œil ayant reprit sa couleur brune. Elle essaya de se relever, mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle porta une main à sa tête, grimaçant sous une quelconque douleur.

«Aidez-moi!», souffla la nièce du Lord. «Quelqu'un… je… vous en pris… aidez moi…»

Elle retomba sur ses genoux, immobile. La dame Malfoy s'approcha, lui relevant la tête pour constater que toute trace de brun avait à nouveau disparu, le gris régnant dans ses iris. Serait-ce possible qu'Hermione soit prisonnière de son propre corps sans le sortilège de l'_impero_? Choquée, Narcissa se releva, repoussée par Hermione qui avait retrouvée cet air si désagréable, et la regarda sortir de la pièce en aboyant des ordres aux elfes de maison qui se trouvaient à proximité et remarqua une pulsation étrange dans l'éclat blanc de la bague que portait la jeune femme.


	17. Dix-sept

**Myth444**; Québecoise? Comme moi! Vive le Québec et Marie-Mai mdr Bref, revenons à nos moutons; j'espère que tu as apprécié! De plus que je post le troisième chapitre de la suite! n_n

**EmyKangourou**; Wouah! Ça me fait chaud au cœur! Vraiment, tu as tout lu d'une traite?! Yeah! J'ai la confirmation que mes suspenses de fin de chapitre sont géniaux!

**Guest**; Mouais… je sais que c'est nul… j'y ai réfléchis longuement, mais j'aimerais m'aventurer plus profondément dans la psychologie d'Hermione. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**MamanLily**; Oui, elle veillera sur Hermione, mais c'est difficile en ce moment, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas pour son fils!

**AngelteamJ-K**; t'inquiète!

* * *

-XVII-

C'était infernal. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que j'avais reçu cette satanée marque? L'hiver avait laissé place au printemps et moi… je vivais recluse dans ma tête. J'avais pourtant essayé de résister, sans succès, ce poison prenant le dessus sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas, personne ne me contrôlait, mon corps agissait à sa guise, seul. J'avais beau crier à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, que seul un soupire réussissait à franchir mes lèvres.

Impuissante, j'avais assisté au meurtre de Kingsley de mes propres mains. Et à celui de mon meilleur ami. Atterrée et invisible, je m'étais laissé aller à une peine sans nom, continuant d'agir normalement sous le contrôle de cette double personnalité. Et dernièrement, je m'étais vu quémandé deux hommes dans ma chambre pour mes plaisirs personnels.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Narcissa avait été soulagée d'avoir été la seule à assister à l'apparition d'Hermione, la vraie. Elle s'était précipitée à sa chambre et avait écrit à son fils, espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se levait contre le Lord, la première étant d'avoir déclaré la mort d'Harry Potter. Elle attacha la missive à un pigeon, un oiseau qui passerait aussi inaperçu qu'une mouche, et l'envoya trouver Draco.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ron n'avait osé aborder le sujet délicat avec Malfoy, sa sœur lui avait tout raconté de leur histoire. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il se questionnait sur l'avenir. Il serait si facile de quitter le pays, allé rejoindre ses parents en Irlande, terres de ses ancêtres. Il allait en parler avec Malfoy, essayé de sauver cet homme qui s'était sacrifié pour la liberté. De jour en jours son état déclinait. Le blond ne mangeait presque plus, au prise avec une dépression majeur. Il faisait peur à voir. Ron avait à Ginny de revenir au château, qu'elle parle avec Scorpius, mais la réticence de la rousse à ce retour retarda la guérison du rebelle.

Ginny se pointa tout de même à Poudlard, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'état des lieux dans lequel vivaient son frère et Draco, elle s'était empressée d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Ron et Draco ne descendaient plus à la Grande Salle, vivant presque entièrement dans la tour des Gyffondor, la tour Nord abritant même les appartements d'Hermione. Ron et elle s'était enlacé pendant plusieurs minutes à son arrivé, se réconfortant, et elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et aux cuisines. Elle y trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour offrir un remontant à Draco et à Ron. Et pour elle aussi, tout compte fait!

De retour à la salle commune, elle se mit à cuisiner une soupe pleine de réconfort dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'odeur des légumes qu'elle faisait revenir avant d'y ajouter le bouillon réveilla les sens du rebelle qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce, face à une fenêtre. La belle rousse ajouta du revitalisant à son bouillon et laissa le tout mijoter alors qu'elle s'occupait de nettoyer une table pour qu'ils puissent tous manger convenablement.

Les bols remplis à rebord du repas encore fumant, les trois jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table, silencieusement, et brisèrent le silence avec les ustensiles frappant contre la porcelaine.

«Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi à Beaubâton?», demanda Ginny, repoussant son bol vide.

Ron regarda Draco lever les yeux vers sa sœur, vide.

«Draco… Hermione ne reviendra pas…», ajouta-t-elle.

Et Ron la regarda, elle qui osait dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Draco baissa les yeux, posant sa cuillère sur la table de bois.

«Je crois plutôt que le mieux serait de les tuer tout les deux…», souffla le blond.

C'est comme si un mur de brique s'était abattu sur Ron et Ginny. Ils le regardaient, yeux et bouche grand ouverts.

«C'est bien trop risqué d'entrer dans le manoir et d'affronter Voldemort et Hermione! Voyons!»

«Sérieusement, Malfoy… c'est du suicide!», compléta Ron.

Le blond se leva et les regarda dans les yeux.

«Et alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Potter non plus ne reviendra pas.»

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ça faisait presque sept jours qu'elle avait envoyé l'oiseau à la recherche de son fils et Narcissa commençait à douter. Au plus profond d'elle, la dame savait que son fils vivait. Elle l'aurait su, elle l'aurait sentit si ça avait été le contraire. Mais où était-il? Est-ce que son pigeon s'était fait intercepté? Impossible, Voldemort l'aurait rencontré bien assez tôt dans le cas contraire. Depuis l'incident, elle s'était arrangé de se trouver en tout temps avec la jeune femme, s'étant attribué le devoir de la protéger.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Un oiseau en piteux état se posa sur les genoux de Draco, assit sur le balcon d'Hermione. Il détacha le parchemin, tout aussi abîmé, et reconnu la calligraphie de sa mère.

_Mon fils, mon Draco._

_Je me trouve au manoir, auprès d'Hermione. Tu dois faire savoir à l'Ordre qu'elle est possédée. Elle n'a pas tué le survivant de son plein gré. J'ai assisté à sa réapparition, malgré que ce fût bref. Elle nous implorait de l'aider._

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, je suis si fière de ce que tu as accomplis. Toi, mon unique enfant, tu as eu le courage d'agir à contre courant._

_Je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité de quitter le manoir. Les femmes sont confinées ici avec interdiction formelle de sortir de l'enceinte de la propriété. Je ne sais quand il me sera possible de communiquer avec toi par la suite, mais sache que je garde un œil sur elle. Nous devons la ramener, elle est probablement notre seul espoir._

_-x-_

Draco était maintenant tout ouïe. Ce fût une gifle violente qui le ramena sur terre. Potter avait été abattu par Hermione. Enfin, pas volontairement. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il déglutit. Merde.

Il relu; _tu dois faire savoir à l'Ordre que_… sa mère ignorait que l'Ordre s'était dissoute. Tout comme elle ignorait la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle avant tout ça. _Elle est possédée… elle nous implorait de l'aider…_l'émotion l'envahi, tout n'était pas perdu. Il se remit sur ses pieds et quitta sa chambre pour retrouver Ginny et Ron.

La rousse s'était mise à pleurer, les épaules secouées de tremblement, quand elle avait lu la lettre. Hermione, son amie… elle… Elle! Elle avait voulu tué Harry, son amour, sa moitié… mais elle, sa sœur, n'était pas en cause. Ron était en état de choc. Tous croyaient que Voldemort avait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de l'Élu, encore… pas Hermione. C'était probablement pourquoi il était toujours en vie, si le fait de respirer l'était. Quand Ginny fût calmée, ils échangèrent sur l'état d'Hermione. Draco répondit à sa mère, signant le Rebelle au bas du parchemin, l'avisant être toujours en vie et qu'il attendait d'autres informations.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Narcissa, seule au premier rang, assistait à la déchéance de la protégée du Lord. Elle la voyait sourire devant le sadisme de la torture des sang-de-bourbes. Elle avait reçu la réponse de son fils, cette petite note lui redonnant la force.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

La nouvelle apparence du Lord n'avait pas durée. Ses cheveux étaient tombés et la couleur de sa peau avait de nouveau tourné au gris. Je venais de prendre place près de mon oncle alors que les elfes de maison servaient le repas du soir. Le Lord parlait des récents raids au travers de la communauté moldue quand je me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

«Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère?», me demanda Voldemort, tous les regards posés sur nous.

«Seulement que je trouve ironique votre dévotion pour les Sangs Purs alors que vous êtes un sang-mêlé!»

Un doloris fulgurant me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant m'écrouler au bas de ma chaise. Mon double ne riait plus, la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était décuplée grâce à sa colère. Il ordonna qu'on m'enferme aux cachots avant de quitter la salle à manger, hors de lui. Narcissa s'était levée de sa chaise à la suite de son mari et avait quitté la scène. Nott m'empoigna par le bras, me serrant sans ménagement, et me traîna jusqu'au sous-sol. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais toujours incarcérée dans ma tête, me demandant s'il avait l'intention de me punir et si oui… comment? Mon autre moi venait d'insulter sa majesté et il ne resterait pas impassible devant de tel agissement, même si j'étais sa nièce. Est-ce que mon double prévoyait prendre sa place, moi qui avais du sang sorcier de ma mère et de mon père, même si mon arrière grand-père était moldu.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, maudissant l'interdiction de sortir du manoir, Narcissa se rendit à la bibliothèque au second étage. Assise dans un fauteuil de cuir brun, elle repensait à ses choix de vie, le regard dans le vague. Comme c'était amusant, à l'époque, de défier l'autorité en s'enrôlant comme mangemort. Ses amis, puis les femmes de ceux-ci… convainquant même certains parents, cousins et cousines de se joindre à la rébellion. On les avait attirés avec une cause, de sorte qu'ils sauveraient les sangs purs de l'extinction… comme _Il_ disait. Sauf que Narcissa était trop jeune à l'époque et n'avait pas comprit que les sangs purs ne pouvaient pas s'éteindre.

Elle avait surmonté le racisme quand elle avait réalisé l'ampleur du génocide. La peur l'empêchait d'agir. Si elle avait pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, à quitter les rangs du Seigneur noir, elle aurait été exécutée pour traitrise. Elle supporta son mari dans ses quêtes sombres et elle tomba enceinte à la fin du mois de septembre 1979. Elle grimaça à ce souvenir où elle avait versé toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait le lui permettre. Lucius, lui, était fier; sa femme allait lui donner un héritier qu'il espérait fortement être un garçon. L'année suivante, au matin du 5 de juin, Narcissa Malfoy donnait naissance à un petit bout d'homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'elle avait cru qu'il n'en avait pas. Son fils était si petit qu'elle cru qu'il ne survirait pas. Elle le veilla jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchis sa première année.

Narcissa était une femme aimante, mais quand le Lord tomba, les problèmes qui leurs tombèrent dessus par la suite la poussa à se couper émotionnellement de tout ce qui l'entourait, y comprit de la chair de sa chair. Se refusant à élever un enfant dans cette situation abominable d'arrestation, d'incarcération et d'emprisonnement, elle ingurgita une potion qui l'a rendit stérile, réduisant la lignée des Malfoy à un seul homme.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Hermione. Pauvre fille… qui ne méritait pas cette vie. Elle se remémora le moment où elle l'avait vu tomber, juste là près de l'étagère. Son souvenir était clair, elle l'a revoyait glisser ses doigts sur les ouvrages et atteindre le cristal de roche…

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et se leva. Étrange… le cristal était sale? Elle s'approcha et remarqua une tache noire à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Un tout petit point noir là où elle l'avait touché?

«Narcissa?»

Elle sursauta, une main contre la poitrine. Lucius était entré dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

«Pardon ma chère. Nous partons pour la Bulgarie, je ne sais pas quand nous seront de retour…»

«Maintenant?», demanda-t-elle, doux sourire aux lèvres pour son époux.

«Dans quelques minutes».

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir et il repartit d'où il était venu. Son attention se porta à nouveau sur le cristal. Non, elle n'avait pas hallucinée. Se pourrait-il que le cristal ait la propriété d'absorber le mal?

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Draco était étendu à plat ventre en travers du lit d'Hermione, fixant un point invisible au sol. Un bruit attira son attention et il se redressa pour ouvrir la fenêtre à un pigeon blanc. Il détacha le parchemin et offrit quelques miettes de mie de pain séchée à l'oiseau. Le jeune homme tira la chaise de la cuisinette et s'y assit en brisant le sceau de cire noire.

_«Draco, mon fils._

_Je crois savoir ce qui a momentanément permis à Hermione de neutraliser son double ténébreux. Le Lord est en mission en Bulgarie, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour. C'est peut-être l'instant idéal de la sortir de là._

_-x-»_

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne savait franchement pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il faisait le deuil de cette fille douce et courageuse, de celle qui avait tant attiré son attention au temps de sa scolarité. Mais pouvait-on vraiment faire le deuil d'une personne à qui l'on vient d'offrir son cœur, d'une personne qui vous a laissé entrer dans sa vie en pardonnant vos erreurs passées.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Il avait une chance de la ramener. Enfin, sa mère croyait détenir quelque chose. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas? Et s'il était obligé de faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus? Obligé de la tuer. Agir sans penser qu'elle vivait toujours prisonnière de son corps, n'était pas difficile… mais il savait et ça le tuait. Draco regarda autour de lui, détaillant la pièce vide de sa propriétaire. Il irait, il la ramènerait, mais sans les Weasley. Les missions suicides, il connaissait, ils ne feraient qu'être dans son chemin. Néanmoins, il devait les mettre au courant, ne serait-ce que pour les préparer à la revoir. Il se leva et quitta l'appartement en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

J'étais assise sur un vieux matelas pourris, dos à un mur de pierres froides et suintantes. J'avais entendue des échos me laissant croire que le Lord avait quitté les lieux en compagnie de quelques hommes. Où? Je le saurai bien assez tôt. Puis l'écho de personnes descendant l'escalier menant aux cachots résonna à mes oreilles. J'ouvris les yeux et vit entrer sept hommes, sept mangemorts restés au manoir.

«Mon oncle veut me parler?», demandai-je innocemment.

«Non, ma jolie… on vient profiter de son absence…»

L'adrénaline monta en flèche à cette phrase. Je me levai d'un bond et m'éloignai le plus que je pouvais de ses hommes en me précipitant sur le mur du fond. J'entendis le bruit de la porte qu'on referme et le sort de verrouillage. Mon corps tremblait, entrant en mode de survie. Le sang me battait dans les tympans au même rythme que les pas des hommes s'avançant entre les piliers. J'étais maintenant en simultané avec mon double.


	18. Dix-huit

Un énorme merci à mes 29 followers! Vous ne laissez pas de reviews mais je sais que vous êtes là! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris!

Voici un chapitre qui m'ait été difficile d'écrire. De un, parce que j'avais perdu mon inspiration (ceux et celles qui me lisent depuis le début savent de quoi je parle) et de deux; parce que je me suis lancé en réécriture complète de la fic. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui me déplaisaient. J'espère que la métamorphose vous plaît!

* * *

-XVIII-

Narcissa posa la main sur le cristal, s'attendant à ressentir une forme de magie puissante. Rien. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine que c'était la cause du malaise d'Hermione. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, histoire de voir si personne ne la voyait faire, et prit le cristal gros comme sa main et le glissa dans un petit sac. Elle avait l'intention de vérifier son hypothèse et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Au sortir de la bibliothèque, elle fût surprise de constater que les lieux semblaient trop calmes. Un regard à gauche, puis à droite, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Elle ne croisa âmes qui vivent… il n'était pourtant que vingt heures! Rapidement, elle prit sa baguette de dessous son chevet et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Plus elle s'approchait de l'escalier menant au sous-sol, plus la tension montait. Elle avait ce drôle de sentiment, elle refusait d'y croire, mais savait exactement sur quoi elle tomberait. Elle releva sa robe de sorcière et descendit l'escalier de pierres en un coup de vent lorsqu'elle entendit la porte des cachots de refermer. Elle déverrouilla la porte en barreaux de fer silencieusement et fit un pas à l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu Hermione s'élancer et frapper durement Yaxley. Elle se retint de crier et se précipita dans le grand salon à l'étage du dessus. Une main sur la poitrine, elle se ressaisit et, en bonne légiliment qu'elle était, tenta d'entrer dans la tête de son fils. Elle avait besoin d'aide et n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer une missive.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

J'avais si peur que je me trouvais en tandem parfait avec ma jumelle. Deux hommes apparurent à ma droite, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. D'un élan, j'envoyai mon poing à la figure du plus près et me mis à courir. J'essayai, même si je savais pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien. Au moins, j'aurai conscience de ne pas m'être laissé faire. Un grand homme baraqué m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta au sol en me maintenant immobile avec tout le poids de son corps.

«Allez, calme-toi!»

Je me tortillais, tentais de libérer mes bras, voyant les six autres hommes approchés. Je criais, me débattais, mais c'était fini… ils étaient tous là, me surplombant. Je sentis des mains vicieuses passées sous ma robe, tâtant ma poitrine au travers de mon soutien-gorge, pendant que d'autres tentaient de m'en défaire. J'étais terrorisée, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'était insupportable, mais j'allais me battre jusqu'au bout. Le souvenir de Nott sous l'apparence de Ron me violant refit surface péniblement. Mon corps se tendit, j'avais eue si mal… et il était seul. Le son distinctif des boucles de ceinture que l'on défait cliqueta. Une main robuste empoigna mes sous-vêtements et tira dessus sans ménagement. Mes yeux piquaient, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues, puis un hurlement de désespoir franchis mes lèvres.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Il ne sût pas comment, mais sa mère avait réussi à franchir les murs érigés par son talent d'occlument. Il ressentit la panique, l'angoisse et l'horreur. Puis les images d'Hermione emprisonnée avec plusieurs hommes apparurent.

«Hey ho? Malfoy? Ça va?!», s'exclama Ron qui le secouait par les épaules alors que le blond venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Il leva des yeux gris terrifiant sur le roux qui le firent reculer d'un pas. Draco se reprit et lança à Ron d'aller chercher Ginny, qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'aide quand ils reviendraient avant de disparaître. Choqué, le garçon monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et y entra pour réveiller sa sœur qui s'était couché tôt.

Il avait transplané au manoir aux côtés de sa mère dans le grand salon. Cette femme plus petite que lui avait sursauté. Rapidement, ils descendirent au sous-sol, baguette devant en hurlant aux hommes qui tentaient de retirer les sous-vêtements d'Hermione. Narcissa envoya un sortilège d'entrave au premier qui s'était mit debout, le blessant sérieusement. Draco enchaîna à son tour les sorts, mettant les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, du sang et des cris jaillissant autour d'eux. La dame Malfoy écarta les hommes de leur prisonnière et vit son fils accourir auprès d'elle. Ils s'étaient tous pétrifié de rage, blessés et immobilisés par Narcissa. Seul le souffle d'Hermione, saccadé de sanglots, s'élevait du groupe au sol. Hermione replaça rapidement sa robe, couvrant ses jambes, et leva un regard vairon sur la femme qui s'était approché d'elle. Sous la surprise, Narcissa, qui était à genoux, en tomba sur les fesses. Son fils regarda Hermione et comprit que la vraie Hermione était présente avec eux.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Draco passa ses bras sous mon corps frêle et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Narcissa ouvrit le chemin jusqu'au grand salon et empoigna le bras de son fils avant qu'il ne nous fasse transplaner jusqu'à sa planque.

«Draco… où sommes-nous?», demanda Narcissa, près du grand lit où son fils venait de m'y déposer.

«Dans la tour Nord de Poudlard»

Il la laissa sans plus d'explications et se précipita au dehors de l'appartement. Narcissa tira l'édredon et me recouvrit délicatement. Mes yeux affichaient toujours les deux couleurs, je le savais sans même les voir, je le sentais. Muette, j'éclatai en sanglot et me roulai en boule sous les couvertures. Madame Malfoy me passa une main dans les cheveux, moi qui la croyais froide, et Ginny entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de Draco. La rouquine chassa le rebelle en refermant la porte et se précipita sur moi. Narcissa déballa l'histoire d'une traite, lui offrant son aide. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, elle s'assurait que je ne repartais pas dans ma prison de chair. Narcissa empoigna un petit sac et sortit le cristal de sa cachette.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?», s'exclama Ginny.

«Ce qu'il faut pour la ramener à nous définitivement…»

Et elle me fourra le cristal de roche dans les mains sans que je ne l'ais vue venir. Un son désincarné s'échappa de ma gorge, mon double essayant de se débarrasser de la pierre, mais je manquais de force. Draco et Ron enfoncèrent la porte, alertés par mes cris, pour me voir agoniser sous une force invisible. Ginny me prit les bras et força pour les maintenir immobiles. Draco monta sur le lit, quand il vit qu'elle avait peine à garder le contrôle sur moi et s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses mains enrobant les miennes, la pierre en leur creux.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ses yeux changeaient constamment de couleur, devenant gris, bruns… noirs. Son front perlait de sueur, le visage tiré par une douleur quelconque. Elle battait des pieds avant que Ron ne les maintient en place. Elle se cambra, parlant un dialecte qui leurs était inconnu, et retomba mollement sur le matelas, desserrant les doigts. Le cristal s'était teinté de noir, luisant à la lueur des lampes. Il glissa à côté d'elle et Narcissa le ramassa à l'aide d'une écharpe pour le remettre à sa place, sagement dans son sac.

«Hermione?» chuchota Draco, inquiet. «Hermione…»

Ginny tâta son pouls. Elle le trouva, il battait faiblement. Elle poussa Draco qui était toujours au-dessus d'elle et souleva ses paupières doucement. Ces iris étaient à nouveau bruns. Narcissa porta une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite, le regard brillant. Elle avait réussit.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je me réveillai au beau milieu de l'après-midi entourée de silence. J'étais patraque, le corps endolori. _Qu'est-ce que…_ me questionnai-je, mais la réponse me vint toute seule sans que j'aie à forcer quoi que se soit. J'avais été sauvé in extremis par Draco et sa mère d'une bande de mangemorts assoiffés de sexe. Je m'assis et regardai tout autour. J'étais de retour chez moi. _Depuis combien de temps?_ Tout était calme, de la poussière flottait doucement dans les faisceaux lumineux du soleil jaune filtrant au travers des vitraux. Je me levai doucement, m'appuyant au lit pour me remettre sur pied. Il n'était pas temps que je perde connaissance et me fracasse le crâne sur le plancher après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Un lien inattendu entre crâne et Harry, par sa cicatrice sur son front, se fit dans ma tête et je me sentis tout à coup très mal. J'avais tué mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'on m'avait ramené ici pour me faire un procès et m'envoyer à Azkaban parce que j'avais anéanti la survie des sorciers et des moldus de la planète? Je le méritais. Je méritais amplement mon malheur. Je m'approchai à pas de souris de ma commode et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir sur pied. Je me mis à pleurer de façon incontrôlable quand je réalisai que le tatouage couleur noir d'encre couvrait en majeur partie ma peau pâle. Était-il à l'équivalent de la souffrance que j'avais infligé à d'autres? _Probablement…_ Je sortis des tiroirs une paire de pantalon et une veste qui cacheraient cette monstruosité et m'habillai.

_…la preuve que le monde est bon; tu es le chef des rebelles! Lui avais-je dit les mains posées sur son bras, cachant l'affreux tatouage de Voldemort qui marquait sa peau. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le croire? Draco, si tu n'avais pas changé en bien, comme tu veux le croire, jamais moi… ou toute autre personne à l'âme aussi pure ne se serait trouvé devant toi en tenant tes fautes dans ses mains…_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que ma marque soit aussi grande? Être de son sang? Sa nièce héritière? Mais qui voudrait d'un monde de peur et de terreur comme héritage? Je me regardai, la marque était-elle bien camouflée? Et j'aperçu la bague.

_Petite sotte… À quoi crois-tu que sert ce bijou?_

_Il a été créé pour que nos femmes nous obéissent!_

La rage monta en moi comme un volcan en éruption. Je l'attrapai férocement et tirai dessus pour m'en débarrasser. Elle me résistait, ne bougeait pas. Même sous ma salive, même sous mes pleurs et ma terreur. J'étais foutue, j'allais devoir vivre en le servant et en étant rien d'autre qu'une esclave de plus à ses yeux. Destinée à vivre de malheurs.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

«Ça va faire bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu'elle est là-haut à dormir, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait la réveiller?» demanda Ron.

«Non, je ne crois pas. Si elle dort, c'est qu'elle en a besoin.» répliqua sa sœur.

Draco et sa mère assistaient à ce duel incessant depuis le matin même. Depuis que Ginny lui avait fait part de ses réticences à se retrouver seul avec Hermione depuis l'événement du château quelques semaines auparavant. Il voulait s'excuser d'une chose affreuse qu'il n'avait pas commise, il voulait qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant, mais c'était impossible en ce moment et ça ne lui rentrait pas dans la tête. Et ça exaspérait sa sœur au plus haut point. Fatigué d'entendre chialer, Draco se leva et quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione pour voir si elle dormait encore et, si non, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Je suis en train de me perdre dans la colère, je suis tant brisée par la rage. Rien ne pourra me faire oublier tout ce que j'ai fait, comment pourrais-je leur faire payer? Je me sens si mal, c'est incroyable… j'ai l'impression que même si je me tue, la douleur ne disparaîtrait pas. Je deviens folle! Si je pouvais remonter le temps je le ferais, mais je suis ici… prisonnière de ma chair et de mon sang. Aveuglée par mes démons, j'envoyai mon poing dans mon reflet, faisant éclater le miroir en dizaine de morceaux de verre réfléchissant. La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit sur Draco, un pli inquiet entre les sourcils du fracas que je venais de créer.

Inconsciente du sang qui s'écoulait de mon poignet, je le vis s'approcher en silence et me prendre délicatement la main avant de l'envelopper dans un bout de tissus. Il me guida, tout aussi silencieusement, vers la cuisinette et me tira une chaise pour que je m'asseye. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un torchon imbibé d'eau froide et épongea ma plaie. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mais il ne me regardait pas, concentré à sa tâche. Il était délicat, attentionné. Je reportai mon attention à nos mains enlacées et retirai vivement la mienne quand je vis le tatouage dépasser de la manche de ma veste.

«Je t'ai fait mal?»

«N-non…»

Je tirai sur le tissu et cherchai une échappatoire à la situation.

«Tu veux que je te laisse seule?»

Et je secouai la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux. Je sentis ses bras entourer mon corps et mon cœur se serrer. Je m'accrochai à lui et éclatai en sanglot. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici alors que tout est parti? Pourquoi j'essais encore de tenir? Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer à essayer en sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de fin à mes guerres intérieures. Dites-moi comment briser mes chaînes, comment puis-je échapper à mon triste sort? Comment me lever, me tenir debout et faire face à la vie un jour de plus alors que tout est de ma faute. Alors que j'ai tué Harry.

Draco me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, une main posée sur ma tête, glissant dans mes cheveux. Je me sentis soulever de ma chaise et porter jusqu'au lit. Il me déposa en position assise sur le matelas et prit place à mes côtés sans briser l'étreinte de nos corps enlacés. J'avais honte. Me montrer si faible et démolie devant lui, ou devant toute autre personne, n'était pas dans ma nature. Je le lâchai et me détournai en m'étendant sur le lit défait.

* * *

Je suis en train de dessiner le cover de la fiction sur DeviantArt, si ça vous dit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil! Artiste AimCy! =)


	19. Help

B'jour à tous et toutes!

Je suis à la recherche d'une personne qui a lu ma fiction et qui aurait envie de se joindre à moi pour casser mon syndrome de la page blanche! La suite de l'histoire serait écrite en tandem avec cette personne!

Vous pouvez vous manifester par message privé!

AimCy


End file.
